Ride of a Lifetime
by StormLover
Summary: A/U The arrival of a new instructor causes Ororo to rethink a vow she made a year ago. Join her as she begins a ride of a lifetime, discovering things she never knew she was missing.
1. Chapter 1: Blue and Silver

Chapter 1: Blue and Silver

Logan pulled into the parking lot of a local watering hole. _Looks like my kinda place_, he thought as he eyed the rows of motorcycles and the large tractor trailers in the distance.

He parked his bike next to a blue and silver Suzuki GSX-R750. He whistled appreciatively at the hardware. Considered one of the 10 fastest bikes in the world, he figured the driver had a thing for speed.

_May have to find the driver and give them props_, he thought, taking a subtle sniff and getting a mixture of flowers and motor oil. _Odd combo_, he thought as he made his way into the bar.

Logan sighed as he entered the noisy bar. He hadn't been around people in the last few months and found the place to be just what the doctor ordered. At least until it was time for him to head to his partner's place.

Remy told him that the school where he taught French was looking for a shop teacher who could double as the PE instructor. Low on funds and in need of a steady gig, Logan knew he would take the job but had made his buddy work for it. He smirked at the thought as he walked over to the bar.

"Molson," he grumbled to the barkeep and got a nod in response. He took that opportunity to look around and get the lay of the land. Pool tables were on the right, with several games in progress. The dance floor, on the left of the bar featured a few couples slowly moving to the music a pair of musicians were picking out from the makeshift stage. Tables and chairs sat in the middle and he be darn, a karaoke machine sat right next to the stage.

"Hey Cass, give me a cold one wouldja," a feminine voice called out.

Logan turned slightly to get a glimpse from his peripheral vision. He picked up the faint scent of flowers and motor oil and knew she was the driver of the piece of art in the parking lot. He turned to get a good look at her. He was surprised to see a tall, voluptuous African American woman dressed from head to toe in silver leather. Her blue and silver helmet sat on the bar next to her. She smiled her thanks to the barkeep and tilted the frosty bottle against her lips.

Logan swallowed involuntarily as he watched her throat work to move the liquid from the bottle into her stomach. She closed her eyes in bliss and finished the beer in a matter of seconds, not coming up for a breath until she finished the whole thing.

Sitting the bottle down with a gentle thump, she signaled for another before turning her attention to him. He played it off by averting his eyes but could see her watching him with an amused look. She turned her eyes toward Cass when he sat the bottle before her and nodded her thanks. With a quick glance, she grabbed her beer in one hand and her helmet in another and headed toward the pool area.

When she walked past him, their eyes met and he was shocked to see the prettiest blue eyes he had ever seen. _I wonder if they're real_, he thought dropping eye contact after a few seconds. Normally he would hold it longer but there was something about this chick that unsettled him and he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

"You know, if you insist on staring, you could at least speak," she said in his ear, causing him to jump a bit, bumping her beer, causing it to fizz up. She quickly covered the nozzle with her mouth and took a swig. Lowering the bottle, she returned her attention to him, watching him expectantly.

"Logan," he replied, holding out his hand.

"Rory," she replied, taking his hand and shaking it a bit before releasing it, "I get the impression you're new around these parts."

"What gave it away?" he replied.

"The stares," she replied, before taking another drink from her bottle, "I'm guessing you don't see many tall black chicks with white hair and blue eyes."

"Nah, can't say that I've ever met one before."

"Well, then today is your lucky day. Enjoy the rest of your evening, Logan," she said with a nod before grabbing her helmet, "Hey Cass, give the newbie one on me." He looked over at her in surprise and she winked back at him. "Welcome to the neighborhood, newbie," she called out before heading toward the tables.

_Interesting_, he thought as Cass sat another Molson before him with a knowing smile. Nodding his thanks, Logan looked over at Rory who was holding court with the guys. He noticed they weren't eyeing her like she was the finest thing in the room, which she was. They were interacting with her like she was one of them.

"Yeah, surprising that a dame as beautiful and fine as Rory has them acting like she's one of the guys," Cass replied, looking over at the group right along with Logan, unknowingly reading Logan's thoughts.

"What's her deal?"

"Don't really know. Once a week, she comes, chats a little, plays a little pool, dances occasionally, drinks about two beers and then heads out, only to do it all over again the following week," Cass replied before moving down the bar to assist another patron.

_Wow_, he thought, taking another swig of his beer. _I just might have to make this my watering hole_, he thought, turning toward the pool tables and was startled when he looked right into Rory's face.

"You know, we have to stop meeting like this," she told him, setting her beer down and grabbing a napkin to mop up the spill.

"Sorry. Didn't see you," he grumbled.

"How could you not see me? You've been watching me all evening," she replied softly, teasing him. She whispered it, knowing that a statement like that spoken too loudly would leave Logan having to defend his fragile male ego.

"What can I say, I enjoy watching beautiful women," he flirted, surprising himself but enjoying it all the same.

"So you think I'm beautiful?" she asked coyly, looking over at him as she drunk from her bottle.

"Yeah. Wouldna said it if I didn't mean it."

"Oh, so you are the type to say what you mean and mean what you say?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"You know Logan, you seemed to be a pretty cool guy."

'That's high compliments coming from a pretty cool," he paused with a smirk, watching her eyebrow arch, waiting for his reply, "woman."

She chuckled softly. "Cleaned that one up very nicely, Mr. Logan," she replied, glancing down at her watch, realizing it was near that time. _He has a nice smile_, she thought, finishing off her beer.

"Gotta a man waitin' fer ya at home?" he asked, enjoying the company and flirtatious banter.

She smiled. "Dear, dear Logan," she began, sliding off her stool and standing next to him. She leaned in close. "If I had a man, he would be right here beside me," she whispered in his ear, "Good night, Handsome." She pulled back and walked away, throwing a wink over her shoulder before she headed out the door and into the night.

"Damn," he said before getting to his feet and heading toward the door. He looked out and watched as Rory took off down the road and was out of sight in seconds. Her last statement just guaranteed that that he would be back. He was intrigued by the woman and thought she felt the same way.

"One more for the road, Cass," Logan called out as he took his seat again at the bar, thinking about the beautiful Rory.


	2. Chapter 2: New Job

Chapter 2: New Job

"Bout damn time ya showed up," Remy greeted him as Logan parked his bike in front of Remy's cottage, bright and early the next morning. Remy smiled down at his friend as he walked up the steps to join him on the porch.

"I got lost three times tryin' ta get ta here. Had ta finally ask fer directions," Logan grumbled good naturedly. Remy was an instructor at a private school that was more like a miniature college. The school's campus stretched out across 100 acres, enclosed by a large wrought iron gate on all sides.

"It's good ta see ya, mon ami. Been too long since Remy laid eyes on his brudah," Remy told him, pulling him into a brotherman hug.

"Three years ain't that long, Remy," Logan replied, smiling at his longtime friend, "Stop being a wuss."

"Man, don come ta me home and call Remy a wuss," Remy replied, ushering him inside, "Least not in front of de missus." Logan chuckled as he heard the soft footsteps.

"Logan," Anna Marie said, holding out her arms for a hug, "Oh, it's good ta finally lay eyes on ya, sugah."

"Hey Anna," Logan said, stepping into her embrace, mindful of her protruding belly, "So de ole man finally knocked ya up, aye?"

"Yeah, took 'im long enough," she said, protectively running her hands over her belly, "Doctor says we havin' twins so ya get to name one too."

"Are ya shitting me?" Logan replied, looking over at his friend who shook his head.

"Non, de doctor confirmed and showed us de ultrasound. Tink ya kin handle bein' de godfather of two?"

"It will be an honor," Logan replied, going over and shaking his friend's hand as Anna made her way back into the kitchen.

"Go wash up, loves. Breakfast in a few."

"Ya rested yet?" Remy asked Logan as he stood in the doorway of the guest bedroom.

"I guess. Anna sure can burn in the kitchen. I'm going to need to work twice as hard in the gym to burn off some of her fabulous cooking.

"Dat's the main reason why I'm up at 5am ever' mornin' workin' out."

"I just might have to join you," he replied, getting to his feet, "Let's go so ya can give me the grand tour."

"Oui. We kin have lunch at de mansion, because Remy's cooking up sometin' special fa dinnah," he told him and when Logan looked at him quizzically, he shook his head, "Don give me dat look, padnat. Remy kin burn."

"Yeah, burn down da house. Anna let ya cook in 'er house? Don't she know who she married?"

"Oh yeah, she know. Dat why she let me in de kitchen. Why ya think she married Remy? Remy got skillz," he told him mischievously.

Logan chuckled. "I bet. I'm sure Anna wouldn't appreciate ya talkin' like that," Logan told him talking loudly.

"Shush, mon ami. Ya trying to get Remy in trouble wit de wife."

Logan chuckled. "That Anna ain't changed a bit. Still got ya on a short leash?"

"Yeap and I wouldn't trade 'er in for the world. Come on man, let me show ya 'round."

"We got ten teachers and wit ya, that brings the staff to 11, not includin' Professor Xavier, the headmaster. Ya'll get ta meet 'im Monday."

"Each teacher has they own cottage and soon as construction complete, ya will too, mon ami. Til then, feel free to crash at our place," Remy told him as they passed by several well-kept cottages, some larger than others.

"De cottages kin be expanded to accommodate growin' families like ours," Remy explained, answering Logan's silent question.

"When ya gonna expand yours?"

"After the twins turn one. I figure dat'll give Anna enough time ta work out de plans of de house she wants, though 'chere's pretty much done. It kin happen sooner than later. Either way, Remy be okay just long as my bebes and mi amour are happy."

"I'm happy ta lend a hand if ya could use it. I kin take a peek at da plans if ya want," Logan replied.

"Remy hopin' ya say that. Anna's been houndin' me 'bout sendin' ya de plans so ya kin give 'em a once over."

"Least I kin do since ya got me this gig. Thanks again by da way. I owe ya big."

"Ya being heah be payment enough. Come on, let Remy show ya the rest of the school."

* * *

Autumn had descended on the Xavier School for the Gifted. The kaleidoscope of colors across the quad and grounds called many to spend time under the canopies of the trees shedding their leaves.

Everywhere Logan looked, there seemed to be students. They were congregated under trees, running on the lawn playing games, standing in small groups having conversation or sitting alone on the quad, focused on one electronic device or another. Logan and Remy continued up the path toward the mansion and when they turned the corner, Logan came face to face with the woman from the bar.

_Ya gotta be kidding me_, he thought, turning his attention to Remy's greeting of the woman.

"Ah, 'chere. Tis a treat ta see ya out and 'bout. How ya been?" Remy asked the white haired woman who stood, welcoming the warm embrace from her colleague, looking over at Logan with a slight smile.

"Well, Remy. And yourself? How's Anna? The twins aren't giving her trouble yet are they?"

"Everybody be fine, mon ami," Remy said, smiling and when he saw her eyes look behind him, he remembered Logan, "Where are my manners? Ororo, this is Logan, the new PhysEd and Shop teacher. Logan, this is lovely woman is Ororo."

She stuck out her hand to him that he accepted with a nod. _Hopefully, he will take the hint and follow my lead_, she thought.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Logan. Thank you for agreeing to join the staff."

"The pleasure is mine. Ya have a beautiful place here and I'm looking forward ta learning more 'bout it as well as da people here," he replied, playing along with her rouse.

Nodding, she asked, "Have you taught before?"

"Not in a structured setting such as this but I have done some instruction before," he said, getting a look of surprise from Remy. _Close yer trap_, Logan thought, knowing his friend was surprised at his choice of words and use of "proper" English.

"Great. Well, I'm sure you will pick up on things fairly quickly," she replied, hoping he noticed on the double entendre and compliment she threw at him, "If there is anything I can do, please do not hesitate to let me know. I'm sure Remy will show you where the offices are and my door is always open. Now, if you will excuse me gentlemen."

She nodded to them before turning and walking down the walkway toward the school.

"Is she a teacher too?" Logan asked after she disappeared from sight.

"Oui. Ro teaches Advanced Literature. She is also second in charge of the school and is responsible for the curriculum," Remy replied.

"Damn, what doesn't she do?" he asked, impressed with her to do list.

"A few tings but I'll let 'er tell ya that," Remy said with a sly smile.

"What's with the smile, Rem?" Logan asked.

"Nuthin' mon ami. Just thought 'bout somethin' Anna said."

"Yeah, and ya still a horrible liar," Logan replied, his thoughts going to the woman who had continued to intrigue him. Truly who was she? Ororo, Ro, or Rory_?_


	3. Chapter 3: Ororo, Ro, or Rory?

Chapter 3: Ororo, Ro, or Rory?

_Oh my goodness_, Ororo thought as she walked through the halls of the school toward her office. She had to keep calm, lest the weather betray her emotional state. _Of all the places for that man to be, he had to be the new teacher here_, she thought as she sat behind her desk. Sighing, she wondered if he would spill the beans to Remy.

Turning to look out the ceiling to floor windows, she took in the view of the grounds. Partial to sunsets, she requested to take over the office space that faced the rear of the school where the landscaped, rolling lawn ended and the woods began. The trees had begun their autumn tradition and Ororo was an appreciative audience of the abundance of red, green, yellow, orange, and purple leaves the trees presented. A lover of nature, normally a sight like this would calm and relax her but not today.

Today, she got a surprise that threatened her extracurricular activities. The students and the staff at the school knew her as Professor Munroe – the stoic, firm yet caring teacher, who gave unquestioningly of herself to the school and its students. Or as Ororo or Ro, a fun-loving, easy going, caring friend who would be there whenever they needed her. They could count on her to be there to help them study for a hard test, share words of wisdom to help avoid a conflict, and whisper soothing words to ease a broken heart.

They didn't know her other persona, Rory, the tall, lithe, motorcycle riding, speed demon who played a mean game of pool, knew her way around motorcycles and could out race anything on two, three or four wheels. The one who hung out in bars, drunk beer and was like one of the guys.

And she wanted to keep it that way.

Ororo knew that she gave more than she was asked to the school and did so freely because she loved what she did. The only time she requested anything was time to herself on Friday evenings.

Everyone on campus knew that Professor Munroe was unavailable from 5pm on Friday until Saturday morning. At the designated time, they could hear the growl of the hemi engine as she drove her silver Dodge Challenger down the driveway. They would be pulled from their slumber by the sound normally around 8am the following morning when she returned. They would arrive at the breakfast table where a rested Ororo would greet them.

Now someone who could disrupt that special time for her was her new staff member. Hopefully he could keep her other persona a secret. Though she wasn't ashamed of her love of motorcycles and bars, she knew that as the assistant headmistress of a respected private school that certain things were expected and a certain image had to be maintained.

She had considered what would happen if she was ever found out and wondered if she was willing to give up that part of her life? In the beginning, the thought made her nervous but now, a year later, she was more comfortable with the idea and felt that as long as she wasn't breaking the law or doing anything heinous, that what she did with the few hours she took for herself was no one's business but her own.

Now that someone who could expose her had shown up on her doorstep, those previous thoughts resurfaced and she wasn't so sure she was ready. Could there be a melding of her two worlds? Considering that she was the assistant headmistress of a school with teens with special gifts, she guessed anything was possible.

But if the melding happened, she hoped that she would be able to reveal that side of herself on her own terms. But what if it didn't? Sighing, she decided that it was best to not worry about it and to address it if it ever came up.

Noticing movement out the corner of her eye, Ororo looked down and spotted Remy and Logan as they continued the tour. Remy was pointing out the woods in the distance, probably mentioning the lake that was hidden from view.

She watched as they turned back to face the building. They both glanced up and noticed her at the window. She waved to them and caught the slight smile on Logan's face, reminding her of the look that he gave her when they were at the bar. Smiling back, she turned away from the window, thinking about the last thing she'd said to him.

_Good night handsome_.

She had developed a rapport with most of the regulars at the bar and had gotten past the awkwardness of them trying to hit on her since she hadn't been interested in a love connection. All she wanted, they quickly learned, was a couple of beers, a few games of competitive pool, to dance to whatever music was playing when the mood struck her, with or without a partner, and conversation. Nothing more, nothing less.

If a guy was new and got out of line with her, her friends left the defense of her honor in her capable hands. And she preferred it that way. She was independent by nature and wasn't a woman who felt that her worth was determined by a man. If she had a man, that was a plus but she was content being single.

Now, if a guy came around who caught her interest, then that was a different story and unfortunately for her, the first person to catch her attention since her last relationship happened to be the person strolling around their campus.

_Shame on it all_, she thought, sitting at her desk. _Oh well_, she thought, as she organized the lesson plan books on her desk, _this should prove to be an interesting school year_.

Thirty minutes later, Remy and Logan made their way up to the floor where the classrooms and offices were. Being Saturday, all of the classrooms were closed up tight as were most of the teacher's offices. Remy unlocked his door to show Logan his space and later showed him where his office was, situated right next to Ororo's.

After taking a peek in the empty office, he pulled the door closed and joined Remy in Ororo's office.

"Knock knock," he called out before stepping over the threshold.

"Come in and join the party," she replied with a smile, leaning against her desk. She looked like a totally different person with her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, wearing a red and black running suit. He noticed she had taken off the jacket and thrown on the couch to the right of the door.

He did a quick once over in her office, appreciating the earth tone colors used in the decorating. Calming beige walls with a medium brown accent wall, brown leather couch and chairs, and an oak desk, high backed, brown leather desk chair and a 5 shelf bookcase. The furniture spoke authority and proof of good taste in quality pieces of furniture. The walls were covered with pictures of students and kids art work while the bookcase and some of the surfaces were covered with authentic African art pieces. The office was warm and inviting and he immediately felt at home.

"So Logan, Remy tells me you and him have been friends a long time?" she remarked.

"Yeah, about 15 years. He saved my ass and then I saved his. That seems ta be the theme of our friendship. He's there when I need him and I'm there when he needs me," he replied.

"Reciprocity. Something that's needed in all relationships," she said, indicating the seats in front of her as she stepped behind her desk, "Do you mind if we go ahead and get our initial meeting out the way so you can jump right in on Monday?"

"No, not at all. We through wit de tour, Rem?"

"Yeah. There's more ya need ta see but nothin' that can't wait 'til later," Remy replied standing, "Besides, it's best ta catch 'chere when she 'vailable. Ro's a very busy woman. Tink ya can make yo way back ta de house by dinnah?"

Ororo glance at the clock on her desk, while Logan looked at his watch, seeing that it was a little after 12pm.

"Absolutely. Rogue cooking something special?" Ororo asked, smiling at her friend.

"Non, Remy be de cook tonite," Remy replied, smiling when Logan groaned.

"Well, in that case, Ororo, may I call you that?" Logan asked and she nodded, "Does the school have a cafeteria? The last time I had this man's cooking, I lived the bathroom for a week." Ororo laughed, her eyes crinkling at the corners. _I'm loving that laugh_, Logan thought as they joined her.

"Remy has gotten better in de kitchen, mon ami. Ask Stormy," he replied, leaning against the doorframe, waiting for Ororo to confirm his statement.

_Stormy_, Logan looked at her quizzically.

"My codename is Storm. Remy has a bad habit of calling me Stormy, knowing how much I despise it," she replied holding out her hand and creating a mini raincloud over the plant on her desk.

"Wow," Logan said, thoroughly impressed, "So is my stomach safe with his cooking?"

"Yes. I can vouch for him. His culinary skills have greatly improved," she replied, "In fact, would you have room for one more?"

"For my Stormy, oui petite," Remy replied, winking at her, "See ya 5 sharp!" Remy turned to head the door but Ororo's voice stopped him.

"Remy, did you show Logan the subbasements?"

"Non."

"Mind if I do so?"

"Non, 'chere, not at all," Remy replied, "Anything else, madame?"

Ororo smiled at his statement. _Smartass_, she thought.

"Nor monsieur, that will be all."

He bowed and turned to leave, closing the door behind him.

Ororo took a deep breath before turning her eyes to Logan's, his eyebrow raised in a question.

"You are the last person I thought I would see when Remy said he had a friend who could teach for us," she told him, leaning back in her chair.

"And yer de last person I expected to see while touring the place. So yer de assistant head huncho?" Logan replied, relaxing against the back of the chair, following her lead.

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

"So what should I call you? Ro, Rory, Ororo, Stormy, or Miss Munroe?"

Ororo looked at him, intrigued by his use of all of her names. Leaning forward again, she gave him a slight smile.

"Ororo or Ro is fine when we're not working and Miss or Professor Munroe when we are. We try to maintain our professionalism as much as possible while school is in session," she told him, "Stormy is completely out of the question and as for Rory, she only exists on Friday evenings."

"Okay. Just so I got everything straight, the tall bike riding black chick I met at the bar only comes out on Friday evenings?"

"Yes."

"And yer Ororo or Miss Munroe the rest of the time?"

"For the most part, yes," she replied, "Will that be a problem?"

"No ma'am. I understand completely. A woman of yer position can't be seen hanging out in a bar and riding a bike because there's an image and reputation to uphold," he said.

"Exactly. I'm happy you understand," she replied, looking down at her desk and pulling out a folder with his name on the tab, "Now that that's settled…"

"One more question before we get down to business," Logan replied, sitting up in his chair and leaning forward, "Ever considered consolidating all of yer personas to just be who ya are at all times?"

"As much as I would love to do so, Mr. Howlett," Ororo replied, "There are certain aspects of my life that I prefer to keep private. Now if you do not have any more questions..."

"No," he replied, the sting of her use of his last name made him feel like a chastised child, being put in his place. He didn't like it but thought better of remarking on it. It wouldn't be a good idea to upset your boss during your first meeting.

With a silent sigh, he listened as she talked to him about policy, procedures, curriculum and lesson plans. When she stood, he glanced up and watched as she came around her desk and went to the couch to retrieve her jacket.

"Shall we finish your tour of the school and see your other work area?" she asked, putting on her jacket and grabbing her keys.

"Sure. Lead the way," he replied, still processing much of the information she shared during their meeting. As they walked through the hall, she told him that the school was founded by billionaire Charles Xavier who wanted to create a safe place for mutants to come and learn how to control their special gifts and use them in a productive manner.

The school had five satellite locations in addition to the main campus that provided safe havens for a total of nearly 400 students ranging from ages of 3 to 18. Some of the students had gone on become teachers in the school like herself. She explained how she and some of the other teachers also made up the elite team aptly named the X-Men. She went on to detail some of the requirements for the team, including the daily training sessions and gave him a few examples of previous missions.

She piqued his interest as she described the missions that the Team had completed.

"So how does one join this Team?"

"As instructors at the main location, we are automatically added to the Team's roster and are assigned missions on an as needed basis," she replied, taking in his surprised look, "I'm guessing from your facial expression that Remy failed to mention that aspect of the position."

"No, he never mentioned it," Logan responded, slightly distracted by the thoughts of being a part of the Team. It would be a good opportunity for him to keep up his training regime and use some the skills he picked up over the years.

"I would understand if you would like to take some time to reconsider your decision to accept the position in light of this information," Ororo said, watching him closely.

"No, I won't need time," he replied, meeting her eyes and smirking, "My decision stays the same."

She smiled, releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Good, I was hoping you wouldn't change your mind," she replied, beginning to walk again.

"Why? I'm growing on ya or something?" he teased as he fell in step with her.

"Or something," she replied coyly, surprising herself again. _What was it about this guy that brought this out of her_, she thought, as she continued on her spiel about the school while ignoring his smug smile.


	4. Chapter 4: Wish

Chapter 4: Wish

Ororo leaned against the glass, watching art in motion. She was on her way to speak to Logan when she found him in the Exercise Room. Not wanting to disturb him, she watched his fluid movements through the glass door as he performed some martial arts moves.

School had been in session for five weeks and she had heard good things from both the staff and students about their new instructor. In that short time frame, Logan had helped to foster such an interest in shop and mechanics that they had, for the first time in the school's history, a waiting list of kids trying to get into the class. Some of the kids had even signed a petition to create a shop club so that they could have sessions outside of the hour that was set aside each day for class.

He organized a school wide flag football tourney that would start in October and finish before Thanksgiving. He had enlisted the assistance of some of the older students to help the younger ones practice for the upcoming event. The teams were made up of students of all ages. Ororo had been skeptical at first but after a trial game between two teams, she gave her okay.

Now, watching him in action, she wondered if he would be willing to leading some sessions on hand to hand combat for the team. Remy told her that Logan had extensive training in various fighting styles, including many forms of martial arts, and would welcome the assignment.

Ororo, seeing his moves, agreed with Remy but she didn't want to overwhelm the man during his first semester at the school. Deep in thought, she didn't notice that Logan had stopped and was making his way over to the door. She didn't see him until he was opening the door.

"Oh my," she exclaimed, covering her heart with her hand.

"Sorry about that. I thought ya saw me," he replied, holding the door open.

"No, my mind was somewhere else," she replied, enjoying the view of the topless instructor. The layer of sweat covering his torso made him glisten under the overhead lights.

"Did ya need to see me?" he asked pulling her from her thoughts again as he took the opportunity to admire the woman in front of him.

_Damn, she's beautiful in everything she wears_, he thought as he took in her appearance. She wore a black pleated skirt, trimmed in a blue that was nearly the same color as her eyes. She wore a black jacket with matching blue lapels over a black and blue top. Her two tone black and blue shoes matched the outfit perfectly.

"Yes. Mind if I join you?"

"Sure, not at all," he replied, holding the door open for her.

"My apologies again, Logan. I didn't mean to interrupt," she began as he pulled down a couple of chairs for them to sit on.

"I was done so no need fer apologies."

"That was a form of martial arts, correct?"

"Yes, known as Shaolin Kung Fu."

"You wouldn't happen to know Tai Chi would you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. It's one of my favorites," he replied, with a small smile, "Would ya like ta learn?"

"Does it really help relieve stress?"

"After a few sessions of it, ya won't know what stress is," Logan boasted, making her chuckle.

"I'm sure you're pulling my leg but I'm willing to learn if you're willing to teach me."

"Alright. Let me know when ya want ta begin," he replied. After a moment, he asked, "Was that da only thing ya needed?"

"Actually no," she replied, tucking a lock of her white hair behind her ear. He had come to learn that she did that when she was nervous. Even without her unconscious habit, he knew she was nervous by the slight change in her scent and the subtle increase of her heart rate.

"I've heard many good things about you from both the students and the faculty. I wanted to tell you that I've been happy with the change I've seen in the children. They've really taken to you and because of that, you have been selected as the Teacher of the Semester."

"Really?" Logan said, taken aback. He had never received any awards and damn sure wasn't expecting any from the school. But here it is, his fifth week as a teacher and he had been honored with a title.

"Yes. I'm as surprised as you are but the fact that you were nominated and the votes were unanimous speaks volumes. I hope you are pleased," she replied, a smile creasing her face, distracting him a bit with its brilliance.

"I am. I just don't know what to say."

"That's understandable but you're a good teacher Logan and the honor is well deserved," she told him, getting to her feet.

Following suit, Logan asked, "So what comes along with the honor?"

"Well, for the next seven weeks, you have all of your evenings off, no on call time, one all-expense paid night out, including dinner and entertainment, and one wish," she told him, ticking things off on her fingers, "Oh, and you get a book added to the library in your honor."

"A wish? That seems random," Logan said.

"It's something that was recently added so that the recipient would be able to get something they wanted," she replied.

"Makes sense," he replied, "Who do I need to thank for the nomination?"

"The students. They nominate the teacher and through the online voting system, they select a winner," she replied.

"Okay. That's easy enough," he replied, thinking.

"Well, I must be going now," she told him, "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Ro, before ya go," he said, the name falling comfortably from his lips.

"Yes?"

"How does that wish work?"

"You make a request and if it is a doable and reasonable request, then it is done."

"Who do I make da request too?"

"Either myself or Professor Xavier."

"Is there a limit on what I can wish fer?"

"Yes and no but the Professor and I would rather you ask for what you would like and then we can see if it can be done."

"What if I wanted ta combine my wish with my expense paid night out?"

"I don't see why that would be a problem."

"Okay, well I know what I wish for," Logan replied, crossing his arms across his chest as he leaned against the wall near the door.

"And that is?"

"That ya be my date for my night out on the town."

* * *

"The answer is no, Charles," Ororo replied, pacing in his office a few hours later.

"Did you not tell him that if a request was doable that it would be done?"

"Yes, but," she began but her mentor cut her off.

"No buts. You established the guidelines for the Teacher of the Semester and that being such, it would seem hypocritical for you to go against something that you put in place."

"But Charles, a date between a school administrator and a teacher is unbecoming behavior," she replied, finally taking a seat in front of his desk.

"One of the best things about a private institution is that we make the rules and I do not remember there ever being a rule against an administrator going on a date with a teacher or it being unbecoming."

"But Charles," Ororo pleaded.

"My decision is final," he replied smiling, the finality in his voice leaving no room for additional comments on the topic, "You will have dinner with Logan on the appointed date at the appointed time."

"Yes sir," she said ruefully. She stood, her mind racing, her thoughts all over the place.

"And Ororo?"

"Yes," she replied, turning back to face him.

"Try to have some fun. You deserve it," he replied, turning his attention back to the documents on his desk.

Sighing, she resigned herself to sharing the news with Logan. _If he so much as smirks, I'll shock him_, she thought, unknowingly making the Professor chuckle, when he heard up her projected thought.

It was nearly bedtime for the children as Ororo made her way toward the recreation room to begin her search for Logan. Though she could have called him on his comlink, she preferred to search for him. The walk would give her the time she needed to get her thoughts together. As much as she hated to admit it, the gruff but lovable mutant had gotten under her skin.

The instant attraction she felt when they met at the bar had grown into full blown affection that she fought at every turn. Her thoughts turned to him more often than she cared to admit, at times making her smile unconsciously. She had received more than one quizzical glance in her direction from people nearby at the time of the incident. She would clear her throat and continue whatever she was doing.

Her thoughts turned back to the dinner at Remy's on Logan's first day at the school. The food was delicious and the company made the night one of the best she had had in a long time. She enjoyed spending time with Remy and Rogue but she hated being the third wheel. With Logan there, the numbers were even and Ororo was able to enjoy herself. She had learned a lot from the conversation about the burly mutant and found herself more attracted to him as the evening wore on.

She liked the way his face softened whenever he smiled, the gruffiness of his voice and his overall manliness that seem to come so effortlessly. They caught each other staring throughout the night, both glancing away quickly to avoid getting caught.

Remy told her later that Marie enjoyed watching them and thought they would be good for each other. Ororo quickly dismissed the idea but smiled to herself. She had thought the same thing.

But there was just one problem, the vow she made to herself a year ago – to never date another coworker.

The vow was the result of a botched engagement to a former teacher/inventor. Her love affair with Forge was a whirlwind rollercoaster that she thought would end at the altar only to have him snatch it away when he decided that she put the school before him, which at the time was true but wasn't compromise a big piece of being in a relationship?

So with a broken heart, she made the silent vow and had maintained it for nearly a year. Now with Logan in the picture, she was strongly reconsidering breaking the vow but at what cost?

Thinking about that fateful day, Ororo realized that the anniversary of their breakup was that Friday. _A great excuse for a mini celebration_, she thought, knowing that a night of shooting the breeze with the guys and singing and dancing would be just what she needed. _I wonder if Logan will be there._

Deep in thought with her eyes toward the floor, she walked right into something solid and bounced off. Suddenly, she found herself cradled in the arms of the man who frequently dominated her thoughts.

"Whoa darlin'. Ya okay?" he said, catching her easily.

He thought she saw him but when she didn't stop, he'd braced from the impact. When his arms closed around her, his mind instantly recorded the feel of her body against his. He fought the desire to lean in and sniff her hair, her scent overwhelming him. The beast stirred and a single word sounded in his mind, _Mine_.

"Oh my," she breathed, startled. Taking a moment to compose herself, Ororo stepped out of his arms, missing the warmth of his touch. _Dammit, why did he have to feel so damn good_, she thought, enjoying the feel of his arms around her. "My apologies, Logan. My mind was somewhere else. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No. Did I hurt ya?" he countered. His entire skeleton was covered in a nearly indestructible metal, making him more solid than others.

"Only my pride," she said, taking a breath, trying to get her thoughts in order. Steeling herself for his response, she told him, "I just spoke with the Professor and your wish has been granted."

_Wonder what it took for her to give in_, he thought. "Really?" he asked, a slight smile creasing his face.

"Yes, really. So let me know when and where and I shall be there," she replied, needing to be away from this man who made her body temperature rise and heart skip a beat, "Now if you will excuse me, I have some things to attend too."

"Sure. Thanks fer letting me know about my wish," he replied, turning to watch her walk away.

Since that night at Remy's, he could not get the white haired mutant off his mind. Over the course of the last five weeks, he found himself following her intoxicating scent around the mansion. He found it calming and craved it. Even now, as she walked away, he took a deep whiff, his eyes closing briefly, focusing all of his senses on her essence. Hearing a throat clearing, Logan knew who it was before he opened his eyes.

"What?"

"Ya got it bad, mon ami," Remy replied, walking past him, his chuckle fading as headed down the hallway.

Logan smiled to himself as he followed his friend. Remy noticed his interest in their headmistress and had teased him about it, telling him that he always sought out the hard to get women.

Logan had laughed because it was true. What good is the hunt if the prey readily gave in. The fun was in the pursuit, and the capture was the sweet icing on top. And right now, the person in his crosshairs was a beautiful tall black chick with white hair and blue eyes that rode motorcycles.

Done with classes for the day, Logan caught up with Remy as he headed home for dinner. He figured tonight would be a good night to pump his friends for information about the headmistress so he can begin making plans to woe her and hopefully steal her heart.

"Dinner was exquisite, Rogue," Logan said leaning back and rubbing his full belly.

"Looking at de word-a-day site again, huh mon ami?" Remy teased him.

"Don't judge this book by its cover," Logan retorted.

"Non, I've read dat book and words like exquisite not in dere."

"Whatever Cajun. Stop hatin'."

"And he speaks de language of the teens. What a well-rounded fella we have heah," Remy teased, laughing.

"Oh, stop it," Anna admonished her husband lovingly, "Don't let 'im get ta ya, sugah."

"Dere ain't nuthin' de Swamp Rat kin say that will bring me down right now," Logan replied with a mysterious smile.

"Dat so? Spill de news, mon ami. Remy kin see ya just itching to share."

"I got my wish."

"What?! Ya lie," Remy exclaimed, not believing what his friend had told him.

"Nope. Came directly from da lady herself. I wonder though what made 'er accept."

"Probably Charles. He's always trying to get Ro to go out and have fun," Anna replied, taking the seat next to her husband.

"Yeah but ya know our Stormy. She stubborn and bullheaded. When she set 'er mind against something, nuthin' kin change it."

"Okay. That's good to know. What else kin ya tell me 'bout Ro? What does she like? What don't she like? Favorite color? Restaurant?"

Remy began chuckling as Logan went down a mental checklist. _Looks like it's goin' to be a long night_, he thought.


	5. Chapter 5: The Return

Chapter 5: The Return

_Thank God it's Friday_, Ororo thought as she finished adding the final touches to the document she was working on.

The week had been a grueling one and she was in dire need of letting her hair down and her alter ego out to breathe. Memories of her failed engagement flooded her mind, taking her back to that fateful day one year ago. When those thoughts ended, ones of a growing affection toward the new staff member replaced them, cheering her up for a moment but yet filling her with a sense of doubt as to whether she would and/or should allow things to go further if the opportunity presented itself.

Sighing loudly, she turned her thoughts to more pleasant and achievable things like getting an ice cold beer and shooting a game of pool. With that thought in mind, she logged out of her computer at five on the dot and started gathering her things. She was grabbing her suit jacket from the coat tree, when a knock sounded at her door.

Sighing softly, she called to the person to enter.

She looked up to see Logan stick his head in.

"Hey. Got a sec?"

"Sure, come in," she told him, inviting him to take a seat with the wave of her hand in the direction of the chair.

"I won't keep ya long. I know this yer time and I hate ta intrude but I wanted ta make sure ya were okay going out wit me."

"The wish was approved and as such, I will accompany you on your night out," she replied succinctly.

"Yeah but is someone twisting yer arm ta go wit me?"

"Logan, what's this about?" she asked suddenly tired of the back and forth, "I said I would accompany you, so I shall."

"Yeah ya said ya would but my question is, do ya want too?"

She looked at him, quietly contemplating the possible answers to his question. If she told him no, what would be his response? She didn't want to hurt his feelings but at the same time, as a grown man, doesn't he know better than to ask questions he doesn't want to hear the answer too?

But on the flip side, there was a small part of her that was excited about the possibility of spending a quiet evening with the feral mutant away from the mansion. There was something about him that called out to her, making her want to test the waters to see where things would go but the question was did he like her in that way?

It was a valid question especially since there weren't many available females at the Institute but at the same time, what would it be like if they were in a relationship? Could they maintain their business relationship in the midst of them being together? She wasn't sure and her life at the mansion wasn't something that she wanted to gamble with.

"It doesn't matter what I want to do. It was approved and I will fulfill my role by accompanying you on your night out," she replied.

"It matters to me."

"You're getting what you asked for. Why does it matter if it's something I want to do?"

"I ask because if ya don't want ta do, ya don't have to. I won't force ya ta do anything ya don't want ta do."

"As I said before, if your wish was doable, we would do what we could to get it done. And that's what I'm doing," she replied, getting to her feet, ready for the conversation to be over, "But since you asked, I have to ask you, why did you wish for me to be your date on your night out?"

He should have anticipated the question but he hadn't. Now that she had asked it, he would be honest and tell her the true reason.

"Well, I'm new ta the city and I figured ya would be a good the person to help me make the best of the opportunity," he replied, "And honestly, Ro, I was hoping to spend some time with ya away from the mansion."

"Really?" she replied, his words causing a flutter in her stomach. She stepped around her desk and headed to the coat tree. "You're staring again," she teased, glancing back at him as she slid on her suit jacket.

"Can't help it. I got a thing for a beautiful tall black chick with white hair," he replied honestly.

She looked up at him, wondering if she had imagined what he just said. _Did he just say,_ she thought, watching as he closed the distance between them.

"Ro, I enjoy yer company and I would like ta take ya out," he said, officially asking her.

"Logan, I'm flattered but," she began but stopped when he caressed her cheek with his hand. She closed her eyes, focusing on the feel of his hand on her cheek. She opened them as Logan cupped her face between his hands and brought her lips to his in a gentle kiss. _His lips are soo soft_, she thought as she opened her lips a bit, encouraging him to deepen the kiss.

_She's kissing me back_, he thought excitedly, responding to her invitation by stroking the inside of her mouth with his tongue, getting a small moan in response. Her whimper spurred him on. He dropped his hands and wrapped her in his arms, hers coming around him in response. He broke the kiss when the need for air overwhelmed him. Leaning in, he touched his forehead to hers.

"Mmmm, Handsome. Didn't know you cared," she teased him, a slow smile creasing her face, calling him by what she had come to think of as his pet name.

"Starting too," he replied, leaning in and kissing her again, tightening his hold on her.

"Oh really?" she asked, leaning back to look up into his face.

"Yeap."

"And where do you think this would go?"

"Wherever it leads, I'll follow," he replied, his hands wrapped around her, caressing her back gently.

"What makes you think it's going anywhere?"

"I can be very persuasive when I want ta be," he replied, nipping her bottom lip.

"And you're saying you want it to go somewhere?"

"Are ya hard of hearing, woman? I just told ya I had a thing for ya," he replied.

"Not hard of hearing, just cautious," she replied, pulling away.

"Understandable," he replied, allowing her to step out of his hold, missing her warmth, "But just know that ya never have to be cautious with me. If ya want ta know somethin', just ask."

"Why me?" she asked, immediately taking him at his word.

"Why not ya?"

"Humor me."

"Okay," he replied, pausing for a minute to get his thoughts together, "From the moment we met, ya intrigued me and I haven't been able to get ya off my mind since. Yer a beautiful woman, Ororo, and I enjoy spending time with ya. Hell, I even go out my way just to be near ya."

"Sounds like stalking, Handsome," she teased.

"Ya wanted an answer so there ya have it. Since ya like questions, I got one for ya."

"Okay. Ask away?"

"Ya headed to Cass's tonite?"

"Mmhmm. Was getting ready to go when you knocked. Why?" she asked grabbing her purse and keys.

"Want some company?"

Before she could respond, a knock sounded at her door.

"Excuse me," she told him as she laid her purse and keys down on the table and headed to the door.

"Yes?" she answered with a smile that dropped from her lips as soon as her eyes landed on the person at the door.

"Ororo," Forge greeted her.

"Forge," she replied, shocked.

"You look beautiful," he told her, "Am I interrupting something?" Forge noticed Logan over her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Ororo asked icily, recovering from her surprise.

"I came to see you. I've missed you," he told her, reaching to caress her face.

She pulled away from his touch, her eyes wide. "Don't touch me," she told him angrily.

Logan sensing the change in her mood, was at her side when she moved away from the person in front of her.

"Is there a problem?" Logan asked, his arm going around her waist. He felt her body trembling in anger and hated the anxious smell that overshadowed her normal scent.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Forge asked, not liking the fact that this man had his arm around his woman.

"Logan. And ya are?"

"Just leaving," Ororo replied, stepping out of Logan's protective hold and taking a step toward Forge.

"Ororo…"

"Get out of my office, Forge," she told him icily, her hand on his chest, pushing him back through the door.

"Maybe we could…" Forge asked, stepping out of the room and was cut off by the door slamming in his face.

Ororo leaned against it, fighting hard to control the emotional tidal wave that threatened to engulf her.

"Are ya okay?" Logan asked softly.

"I need to get out of here," she replied, avoiding his eyes as she walked toward the windows, "I'm sorry, Logan."

Punching in a code, the window swung out and Ororo leaped, buoyed by the winds and flew away.

"RO!" Logan called out after her but had to pull back when the window started closing. Heading to the door, he pulled it open to find Forge still standing there.

"Where is she?" he asked, looking over Logan's shoulder.

"She left, no thanks to ya," Logan replied, the beast stirring within.

"Well, where did she go?"

"Don't know but wherever she is, yer the last person she wants ta see so take some advice, bub," Logan replied, "Leave 'er be."

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Forge asked, grabbing his arm to halt his movement as he walked past him.

Logan looked down at the hand on his arm and looked up into the man's face. He was itching to remove the hand by force but didn't want anything to delay finding Ororo. "If ya want to keep that hand, ya better move it," Logan growled, his claws extending from his fist.

Forge dropped his hold on the mutant but glared at Logan's back as he turned, heading down the hall.

"Rem, we got a problem," Logan spoke into his phone minutes later as he made his way to the garage.

"What kind of problem?"

"Ro ran off after some guy name Forge showed up at 'er office."

"Mon dieu!" Remy replied, rattling off some Cajun curses.

"Rem, what the hell is going on?"

"I'll fill ya in. Get a car and come pick me up. Remy believe he know where she headed."

Remy raced down the dark road. Logan sat quietly in the passenger seat, gazing out at the passing scenery, his mind on the information Remy had shared with him about the event from exactly one year ago.

According to the Cajun, Ororo and the guy Forge were engaged to be married when he broke off the engagement, accusing her of loving the school more than she loved him. The break up devastated her.

Remy explained how her mutation was affected by her emotional state and how hard she worked to keep her emotions in check. But the break up was more than the normally stoic mutant could endure and she left, to protect the children from the emotionally driven weather system that was developing. She flew away but they were able to track her through her comlink. When they found her, she was lying on the lake shore, the gentle waves caressing her unconscious body.

When they got her back to the mansion, Hank told them she had expended too much energy and was lucky she made it to the shore because otherwise, she would have drowned.

Remy, had a hunch as to where the wayward goddess had retreated too and was slightly satisfied when the onboard computer tracking system confirmed his thought. Now, as they raced to the location, both men hoped that she was okay.

Logan sighed, looking over at the speed gauge.

"If I go any faster, we end up in a ditch, mon ami," Remy replied, sensing his friend's anxiousness, "She be fine, Logan. Stormy's strong."

"Yeah, but I'll feel better when I lay eyes on 'er."

"Ya fell for 'er, oui?"

"Somethin' like that," Logan replied, running his hands over his face.

"She know?"

"Was "talkin'" to 'er about it when Forge interrupted us. Then she flew the coop," Logan replied, "Never knew she could move that fast."

"Stormy tries to keep tings together but there be time like dis 'on that throws 'er off kilter."

"Yeah. I never seen 'er like that. She went from warm to ice cold in seconds."

"Let that be a lesson to ya if ya planning to pursue sometin with 'er."

"Yeah," Logan replied, noticing they were slowing down. The weather around them had changed for the worse. Lightning flashed bright enough to turn night into day; deafening thunder rumbled in succession, making the earth tremble and quake but yet, not one drop of rain fell.

"Ro's doing?"

"Yeap. Dis what's happens when Mother Nature be pissed," Remy replied, reaching for his door.

"What's da plan?" Logan asked as he joined him, watching as the wind whipped up leaves and other debris, creating funnels high in the air.

"We talk 'er down," Remy replied, hitting the button on his comlink as Logan joined him a few feet from the lake shore. Logan followed Remy's line of vision toward the dark and threatening storm above them.

"Chere?" he spoke into his comlink. When he got a howling wind in response, he tried again. "Ororo?" Remy called out. With a slight smile at Logan, he spoke into the comlink.

"Stormy?"

A loud peal of thunder sounded and Logan's eyes widened in surprise as he watched Ororo descend slowly from the clouds. Her clothing seem to glow ethereally while her white tresses created a halo around her head as it responded to the electricity that crackled on the surface of her skin.

Her electric white gaze took them in as she landed on the shore. It never faltered as she walked toward them, slowly returning to her normal eye color.

"You're staring, Logan," she told him, her voice echoing eerily.

"Sorry. Ya know me and beautiful women."

"Yes, you've mentioned it before," she replied, the smile on her lips never reaching her eyes, "Remy?"

He knew she wanted an explanation to their presence.

"Logan called after ya flew the coop and ya know Remy, chere. He have to make sure his padnat is okay," Remy replied, taking her hand and placing his cell in it, "Besides, my wife worried 'bout ya and made me promise ta have ya call 'er the moment I lay eyes on ya. I'm just doing what me wife told me."

"Hmmmm," Ororo replied, pressing the button on the phone.

"Anna, hey, it's , if you will let me," Ororo tried to say. "No, no damage was done…No, Remy and Logan are fine…I assure you, Anna, I am fine. No, you do not have to kick his ass for me. Have you forgotten that you are pregnant with twins?"

Ororo looked over at the men, who looked away quickly with smirks on their faces.

"Fine, Anna. As soon as I arrive back at the mansion, I will come and see you, no matter the hour," Ororo conceded, "May I go now, please?"

"Here, your wife would like to speak with you," Ororo told Remy handing him the phone and watched him step away for a bit of privacy.

"I'm sorry you had to witness my outburst," Ororo told Logan when they were alone.

"We all have our moments," he replied, reaching out to take her hand.

"Logan, we need to talk about what happened tonight," she told him, after a moment.

"Ya don't have too. Remy filled me in about Forge on the way over."

"I'm sure he did," she replied, her eyes flashing slightly before she removed her hand from his hold, "No, I mean what happened before."

"Okay," he said, confused.

"What happened, cannot happen again," she said.

"What, the conversation or the kiss?"

"Both."

"Not sure I'm followin' ya, darlin'. Gotta spell it out for me."

"I cannot pursue a relationship with a teacher. It's unethical and inappropriate and it sets a bad example for the students."

"No offense, madame headmistress but after reviewing the manual and such, it didn't mention anything about teachers having a relationship. Hell, most of the teachers are already paired up," he replied.

"True but I'm more than just a teacher."

"Are ya saying this because of this Forge guy?"

Her gaze darkened. "This has nothing to do with Forge."

"Then what are ya talking about? Ya didn't seem to have a problem before we were interrupted," he asked angrily.

"You know what, this conversation is over. I'll see you guys back at the mansion," she replied before taking off, nearly knocking him off his feet.

"Fuck!"

"Logan, what 'appened?" Remy asked after he hurried back to his friend.

"We got into it and she flew off. Dammit," he exclaimed.

"Did she say where she was going?"

"Nah. She said she would see us back at the mansion." Logan replied, running his hand over his face. _How did I go from kissing and holding the woman to making 'er run off_, he thought, sighing as he headed back to the car.


	6. Chapter 6: Cass's

Chapter 6: Cass's

Ororo landed on the balcony of her office at the mansion. She placed her hand on the palm pad and stepped aside as the window swung open. She walked in and grabbed her purse and keys. Making sure the door was locked, Ororo headed to her cottage to change.

Thankfully, everyone seemed to be busy in other parts of the mansion as she made her way through the empty halls. She headed out the kitchen entrance and across the side lawn toward her house. Sighing with relief, she pulled open her door and walked inside to change.

Ten minutes later, she sped away, her motorcycle calling her name.

After retrieving her bike and changing clothes, Ro rode off into the night, her thoughts troubled by the reappearance of Forge. A loud horn brought her attention back to the road and she quickly corrected, barely missing the car barreling down on her. _Keep it together, Munroe_, she thought as she focused on the road, Cass's calling her name.

Entering the bar, she smiled as she was greeted warmly by the regulars. She felt the tension in her body slowly melt away with every step she took toward the bar. She didn't realize until the moment Cass pushed a cold one in her hand without a word from her, that her three week absence was sorely felt, not only by her but also by the regulars.

"Well, aren't ya a sight fer sore eyes," Cass remarked, giving her a genuine smile.

"Awww, Cass. You really do care," she replied, making him snort good naturedly.

"Yeah but don't let the missus hear ya say that. My ass will be in the doghouse," he replied making her smile.

"How are things?"

"Things be the same 'cept that burly fellow been in on the nights ya been away," he told her, looking up as the bell above the door sounded, "To speak of da devil."

Ororo didn't have to turn around to know exactly who Cass was referring too. When he stood on the opposite side of the bar, ordering a beer, she gave him a cursory glance before turning toward the band as they began to warm up for the evening's jam session.

She could feel his eyes on her but refused to turn in his direction. This was her time to relax and forget about her "day job" even if it was only for a few hours.

The band, called Backwater Shine, was one of her favorites and she smiled as they began their set with one of her favorite songs. Closing her eyes, she swayed to the music, getting loss in the riffs. Feeling a shift in the air near her, she opened her eyes slowly, instinctively knowing that Logan had joined her.

"This seat taken?" he asked.

"Not at the moment," she replied, her gaze never leaving the bandstand.

"Great band."

"Yeah, they're one of my favorites."

"Really?" he asked, "Well, would ya care to dance?"

"Logan…," she began but he cut her off.

"Just a dance, Rory. Not asking ya to marry me," he told her, taking her near empty bottle and putting it on the bar, "Yet. I'm still working up my nerve for that."

She smiled in spite of her foul mood.

"Now, that's what I like to see," he replied, guiding her to the floor and falling in step with the slightly up-tempo song.

"What, a smile?" she asked, not able to help herself.

"A beautiful smile on a tall black chick with white hair who rides motorcycles," he told her, wink at her mischievously, making her laugh.

The night flew by. Ororo couldn't remember the last time she had had so much fun. They danced until the band took a break and decided to play some pool. He figured she wasn't any good at it so he made a wager. Not a smart move on his part. She beat him nine ways past Sunday. She beat him so bad that he had to hang his head in shame and not enter the pool area for the rest of the night.

He took his beating like a man and respected the rules of the house. Leaving dejectedly, he smiled when he smelled her scent behind him.

"Come on, I'll buy you a beer," she told him, taking his arm and guiding him to a table near the door where they spent the better part of the evening getting to know one another. As she took her last swallow, Ororo glanced at her watch and saw that it was way past time for her to head back.

"Time to call it a night?" Logan asked, finishing of his brew.

"Unfortunately, yes. Way past time."

"Sorry to keep ya out so late."

"I'm not," she replied, with a smile, "Walk me out?"

Stepping out into the cool late night, Ororo sighed, taking in the dark, star filled sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked him quietly as they made their way to their bikes.

"Yeah, sure is," he replied.

She glanced at him and saw that he was looking at her, instead of the sky.

"You're staring again, Handsome," she told him softly as she leaned against her bike and watched as he leaned against his, which was parked next to hers.

"Can't help it. I call it like I see it," he replied. His hands ached to touch her. The dances hadn't been enough. They only made the desire worse. It was taking all of his willpower to keep from taking her into his arms and kissing her again.

"It's such a nice night out. Wanna ride for a while?" she asked, not ready to end the night.

Logan sensed her hesitancy about going back. "Sure but why don't ya drop off yer bike, and we take mine. Ya look like ya holding on by a thread."

And he was right. That little stunt at the lake had taken a lot out of her.

"Can I trust you to keep my secret lair a secret?" she asked jokingly, yet serious.

"What lair?" he asked, knowing she would get his meaning.

"Alright. Try to keep up, okay?" she replied, hopping on her bike and turning her over, hitting the throttle so Logan could hear her roar. With a smile, she backed out of her spot and took off into the night, with him close behind.

"Damn, you're a good rider," he complimented her when she joined him on his bike.

"Thanks. Remy taught me everything I know," she told him, taking her place behind him.

"He did?" he asked, remembering how good Remy was back in the day when they would ride together.

"Yeap. He decided to put it aside when he started dating Rogue," she told him.

"Too bad. Maybe we'll convince him to get back on one," he said, handing her his helmet.

"I doubt it but if you want to try, feel free," she told him, pushing the helmet back toward him, "Logan, I'm fine without it."

He shook his head stubbornly. "My bike, my rules. Ya wear the helmet," he told her.

"And what about you?"

"I got a hard head, darlin'. I'll be fine," he told her, "Ya ready?"

"Yes," she told him, wrapping her arms around his thick torso, leaning into his back.

Logan started the bike with a roar. "Hold on tight, Rory," he teased her and she swatted his arm in reply.

Logan took the scenic route back to the mansion, traveling at a comfortable speed. He was enjoying being close to the woman who was carving a special place for herself in his heart. He hadn't felt that way about a woman since Mariko and it felt good. He knew in his heart that Ororo was the one for him. All he had to do was convince her.

"I had a great time," she told him as he sat on his bike in front of her cottage.

"Yeah, me too. We should do it again soon," he replied.

"I agree. Thanks for bringing me home."

"Sure. Let me know when ya want to go and get ya car."

"Logan, you don't have to do that."

"I don't mind. Not much going on tomorrow anyhow, so just let me know, okay?"

"Okay."

"Pinkie swear?" he asked, holding out his hand with his pinkie extended.

She laughed out loud at the dichotomy of it all, a hardcore, gruff looking martial arts expert who frequented bars was asking her to do a pinkie swear. The kids were most definitely rubbing off on him.

"Pinkie swear," she told her, extending her own pinkie, wrapping it around his and pulling it back.

"Great. See ya tomorrow. G'night, Ro."

"Night," she replied, as he walked his bike toward the LeBeau cottage.

Sighing, she turned and headed into her house, totally unprepared to see the person, stretched out on her couch.


	7. Chapter 7: Midnight Conversation

Chapter 7: Midnight Conversation

Forge.

"Ororo," he began.

"Did I not make myself clear earlier when I told you to get out of my office?" she replied, leaving the door open and stepping to the side.

"Yes but this, my dear, this is not your office," he replied, getting to his feet.

"Fine. If that wasn't clear, then hopefully this will make it crystal. Get the fuck out of my house and my life," she replied, her words emphasized by the boom of thunder.

"Ororo, sweetheart, calm down."

"Calm down? You have some nerve to tell me to calm down. After being MIA for a full year, you wait until the anniversary of our break up to show up on my doorstep saying how beautiful I am and not expect me to act a certain kind of way toward you?" she asked incredulously.

"I came back to explain but how can I do that if you keep throwing your weather tantrums," he replied.

_Did he just say weather tantrum,_ she thought, tilting her head to the side, not believing the gall of the man in front of her.

"Fine," she said, dismissing the turbulent weather with a flick of her wrist and closing the door. She walked over and sat on the arm of the loveseat. "Talk."

"My, my. How you've grown in your ability to control your powers," he told her smugly, impressed.

"Thanks. Practicing on your clones helped me a great deal," she said with a small smile, gaining satisfaction from the shocked look on his face.

"So I take the cloning aspect of the Danger Room works well?"

"Like a charm. There were times I really felt like I was sending a bolt of 10,000 volts right at your heart," she told him evenly, her eyes hooded, "The weather tantrum as you call it has ended. Now talk."

"Oh and if you want to do so privately, I suggest you talk fast, as we will be having company soon."

"Who? That Logan guy?"

"Possibly. Maybe Remy and Scott," she told him, not providing more information.

"Aren't they married?"

"Yes and very protective of me," she replied with an exasperated sigh, "You have five minutes to talk before I ask you to leave as I'm very tired and really am not in the mood to deal with you right now."

"Then maybe I should wait until you're in the mood."

"I wouldn't," she replied, getting to her feet when she heard footsteps approaching.

"And why not?" he asked, his arms crossing in front of his chest as he watched her go to the door.

"Because, Forge, I may never be in the mood," she replied before opening the door, smiling at the gruff mutant in front of her.

"Ro? Ya good?" Logan asked, looking her over to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine. Just an unexpected visitor," she told him, stepping back so that he and Remy, who just arrived, could enter.

"Forge, right?" Logan asked.

"Logan, right?" Forge countered.

"Yeah. Mind telling us why ya bothering the lady when she clearly told ya earlier to fuck off?"

"Mind telling me why it is any of your business?" Forge retorted.

"It became my business when a colleague sent up a distress signal," Logan growled.

"It wasn't a distress signal, it was a weather tantrum," he replied, confusing the men who looked at one another before turning back to the man in question.

"Either way, mon ami. We came to make sure Stormy be okay. Ya okay, Stormy?" Remy asked her, looking into her eyes.

"I'm fine. I will be better when you stop using that infuriating nickname," she replied.

"Yeap, she be fine," Remy replied, turning his gaze toward the mutant inventor, "Forge, ya need us to escort ya back to the mansion?"

"No, I'm not done here," he told them.

"Um, yes you are. I told you I was tired and would like to get some sleep. So Remy and Logan, if you don't mind, would you see Forge out?"

"Gladly," Logan replied, his eyes darkening as he watched the man.

"Ororo, we need to talk about this," he called out after her as she ignored him as she made her way to her room, shutting the door firmly behind her.

"Not tonight, ya not. Come on, bub," Logan said, motioning for the man to exit the cottage.

"What are you, her guard dog?" Forge asked, reluctantly heading out the door that Remy held open as Logan followed him out.

"No, I'm 'er fairy godfather, here ta grant 'er wish," Logan growled, "Now take a hike and don't come back unless invited."

"You are in no position to tell me what to do," Forge replied, turning angrily to face him, "What gives you the right?"

Logan's claws popped out his hands as he clenched his fist. "These give me the right. Now if ya don't want 6 extra holes in yer body, I would suggest ya get the hell out of here."

"This ain't over. Not by a long shot," Forge replied, turning in a huff and making his way to the mansion.

"Yeah, I didn't think it would be," Logan replied, looking over at Remy who stood watching the man's retreat, "What's that guy's problem? Can't he take no for an answer?"

"Not when it comes to Stormy. She be the one thing that make the tinkerer get beside hisself."

"Yeah well, he needs to get over that and quick," Logan replied, retracting his claws, "Go ahead and head back to Marie. I'm gonna check on Ro."

"Alright, mon ami. Goodnight."

"G'night."

Logan climbed the steps to the cottage front door and knocked gently. After a few moments of silence, he turned the knob and stepped inside. "Ro?" he called out and stood still when he heard her breath hitch. He looked out the window as the sound of the pitter patter of the rain hit his ears.

"Ro?" he called through the door. It broke his heart to hear her sobs.

"I'm fine, Logan. I'll see you in the morning," she called out him, her voice cracking a bit.

"Sorry, darlin' but I have ta lay eyes on ya," he replied, turning the knob and slowly opening the door, hoping that she wouldn't send him flying with a lightning bolt. When he was sure the coast was clear, he stepped into the room, spying her sitting on the side of the bed closest to the open sliding glass doors.

He walked over and knelt in front of her.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this," she told him, unable to meet his gaze, "Again. I'm 0 for 2." She chuckled humorlessly.

"Don't be so hard on yerself. Yer human and sometimes we have shitty moments," he replied, taking a napkin from the box and wiping away a tear.

"Yeah, I would consider this day to be a shitty one."

"Hey. I take offense to that. I don't take an ass whupping in pool from any ole body," he protested, "Surely that wasn't a shitty moment."

"No, it wasn't. Maybe for you but not for me," she replied with a smile, getting a grunt in response.

"Damn woman, how ya gonna cut a man when he trying to make ya feel better?"

"Sorry. Forgot to retract the claws," she replied.

"That's okay, I heal fast," he replied.

A few minutes later, the rain stopped. Logan looked up at Ororo and she looked down at him, her eyes, though swimming in tears, were defiant.

"Now that's the Ro I know," he replied.

"Thanks for being here, Logan. I'm glad you didn't go away."

"I got a hard head, remember? Sometimes I don't do what people tell me to do," he replied, realizing his slip up when she smiled at him.

"Duly noted," she said in her headmistress authoritative tone, "But seriously, thank you. I really appreciate you keeping me company."

"There was nowhere else I needed ta be than here with ya," he told her, getting to his feet and pulling her up into his arms, "I told ya I got a thing for ya so in my mind, I'm just taking care of my girl."

"Your girl?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, my girl. We may need to get yer hearing check. Ya seem to be hard of hearing," he joked, leaning in, touching his forehead to hers.

"Logan I," she whispered and he shushed her.

"I know but that doesn't mean I can't let ya know how I feel. I'm a patient man. Eventually, yer gonna see things my way," he replied confidently, leaning and kissing her cheek, "G'night Ro."

She watched him as he stepped out the sliding doors and with a wave disappeared into the early dawn.

"Night," she replied, going over to close the doors and getting into bed, drifting off to sleep with a smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8: The Date

Chapter 8: The Date

_ "You said you would always love me," she cried, looking at his angry face as he stood at the door._

_ "I lied," he replied nastily before stepping out the room, slamming the door behind him._

Ororo woke with a start, the dream fading as she become more conscious of her surroundings. It had been a week since Forge returned to the mansion and ever since their "reunion", she had been plagued by memories of their last moments.

She did all in her power to avoid him but she learned a day after his return that he had spoken with the Professor and asked to return to the mansion for a short sabbatical, needing some time to recharge his batteries from his laboratory work in Arizona.

Ororo, who had been present at the meeting, looked at Forge like he had grown another head. Usually, a vote was taken among the Administrative Team whenever a situation presented itself that needed a decision and as the assistant headmistress, her vote counted heavily.

Known for her fairness, that at times, surpassed all understanding and at times, common sense, Ororo did the only thing she could do at the moment, asked to be allowed to consider the request for 24 hours before making a decision.

Charles, understanding the dilemma that his colleague faced, granted her request.

At the designated time, Ororo joined Charles, Scott, and Hank who served as the Administrative Team for the Institute. They decided to meet to discuss the votes of the members before inviting Forge into the meeting. With a deep sigh, Ororo shared her decision with her colleagues. After a moment, Charles summoned Forge into the room to share their decision.

Sighing, she headed into the bathroom to begin her morning ritual. _At least there was one silver lining to the dark cloud_, she thought as she remembered her ride with Logan.

After the meeting adjourned, she headed to her office. She tried to forget the smug look on Forge's face when Charles revealed the decision to allow him to stay at the mansion for the next three months. _These are going to be the longest three months of my life_, she thought, looking out over the grounds through her windows. Sighing, she felt the need to get away from the mansion. But surprisingly, she didn't want to be alone.

Soon a knock sounded at her door and she told the person to enter. It was Logan and he'd come to ask if she wanted to take a ride. She'd learned later that he had heard about the meeting and figured she could use some fresh air, away from the mansion. She readily agreed, with a big smile. She almost gave him a crushing hug and kiss but didn't, suppressing the desire. Taking a seat on the back of his bike, she sighed allowing the roar and growl of the engine to soothe her rattled nerves as they left the mansion behind.

They ended up at the lake where she had her outburst and walked around it, talking about their pasts and getting to know each other. Afterward, they made their way back to the bike but neither was ready to leave so Logan retrieved a sheet from his saddle bag and spread it out on the ground for them.

She smiled as she remembered Logan's response to her question about the presence of the sheet in his saddlebag. He told her that he figured that they would end up at the lake one day and wanted to be prepared. She chuckled at the memory and his nerve. Though he never pressured her about becoming a couple, he didn't hide his feelings or intentions from her either.

She was thankful that this man had come into her life just before Forge's return. She knew that she would have rebounded from the emotional rollercoaster that her ex's presence had caused but she knew that she was getting over it much faster with Logan's assistance. _Especially after their date_, she thought, the memory of that day flooding her mind.

She had approached him one afternoon, several days after their trip to the lake.

"Logan, do you trust me?" she asked out the blue as they walked together, heading toward the elevator that would take them to the upper levels.

"Sounds like a loaded question, darlin'," he teased, allowing her to enter the elevator before him.

"It's only a question, Logan," she chuckled as the door closed behind him and the elevator began moving.

"Now I'm really worried," he replied, curious now as he allowed her to again walk before him as they exited the elevator.

"Surely, the big, bad Wolverine isn't afraid of answering one measly little question," she teased him with a coy smile.

"Darlin', you keep that up, and I'll show you how big and bad I can be," he growled softly, halting her movements as he stood blocking her path as they headed toward their offices.

"Mmmm, then if so you're so big and bad, answer the question," she replied staring him down, unmoved by his stance as she gazed up at him, her blue eyes meeting his grey ones.

"Fine," he replied, accepting the challenge in her tone, gazing intently into her eyes, "I trust ya with my life."

She was taken aback by the seriousness that quickly replaced the playfulness in his eyes. She sensed that he spoke truthfully and she, though teasing earlier, felt the gravity of his response and nodded slightly before breaking the tension in the air.

"Good," she said, standing on her tiptoes and kissing his lips gently, causing his eyes to widen in surprise, "Because you, sir, are taking me out on that all expenses paid date tonight and I'm not taking no for an answer."

She felt the rumble of his chuckle as she brushed past him, heading toward her office.

"Let me guess, ya have the night all planned out for us, don't ya?" he asked following behind her and watching as she unlocked her office door.

"Well, you said that one reason you wanted to invite me was because I knew the city," she replied, stepping in and holding the door for him.

"Right, so I have a question for you," he began as he watched her gather her things and shut down her computer.

"And that would be?"

"The dress code for this date is…" he began and left the statement hanging, waiting for her to complete the sentence.

"Aww, there's that doubting Wolverine again," she replied, smiling at him.

"Naw, not doubtful, just cautious," he replied, holding the door for her as she turned off the lights and stepped back into the hallway.

"Okay, Mr. Cautious," she said, taking his hand in hers, shocking him again, "I do have plans for us tonight and I need you to follow my lead, no questions asked. Think you can handle that?"

He looked at her closely, a slight smirk on his face as he, from the looks of things, engaged in an internal debate. With a small smile, he nodded. "Alright, I trust ya and won't question a thing," he began, causing as smile to crease her face. She turned to go but he gently grabbed her wrist to get her attention, "My only request is no monkey suit."

Her smile brightened as she neared him and whispered in his ear, just like she did on the first night they met. "No problem. Just as long as you bring your bike." Stepping away, her smile became a mysterious smirk.

She turned and headed toward the exit, leaving him to stare after her.

"Ya haven't told me the dress code," he called out to her, wondering what he was getting himself into.

Turning toward him, using her powers to guide her as she walked backwards, continuing her forward movement, she replied, "Black jeans, white wife beater, that cute blue and black shirt you have and your riding boots."

He couldn't help chuckling at her because she had described exactly what he was wearing. "Oh and Logan," she called to him, her back against the door, "Don't forget your black Stetson. Pick me up in an hour." With a quick wave she headed out the door, knowing that she had stroked his ego and piqued his interest.

It had taken her a few days to come up with a plan for a date that helped Logan see the city in a manner that was comfortable for him. She knew that he had been trying to figure out what upscale restaurant she liked (thanks to Remy) but she didn't want to subject him to that. She enjoyed spending time with him at Cass's and wanted to recreate that environment for the both of them.

So she decided to take him first to a popular local eatery famous for their all you can eat steak and seafood combos and then finish the night bar hopping. Excited about the possibilities, she headed home and took a quick shower before donning her outfit.

Opting to for a bit of color, she slid into a pair of black skinny jeans and a red low cut v neck wrap blouse that showed a generous amount of cleavage. She finished off the outfit with a black and red necklace and a killer pair of specially made Louboutin Bandita boots with a wide heel. Braiding her hair into a single braid, she gazed at her image in the mirror. Happy with what she saw, she stepped out of the bathroom just as a knock sounded at her door.

Grabbing her purse, keys, and jacket, she headed toward the door, ready to have a great time tonight. She opened it and there stood Logan in all of his glory, looking just as handsome as he did night at the bar. Deep in her own thoughts, she looked up into his face when he spoke.

"Damn darlin'," Logan replied, taking in her outfit, "You look like trouble."

"Good because I feel like getting into a little bit of it tonight. Coming along for the ride?" she asked, quickly getting a handle on her thoughts.

"Absolutely," he replied offering her his elbow.

Wanting to be in the driver seat, Ororo convinced him to stop by her house first so they could switch bikes.

The night passed by quickly. Ororo enjoyed watching Logan in the different environments. Though she attracted attention from both men and women, she made it very clear that she only had eyes for Logan. And he responded in kind by making it known that she was with him while at the same time, giving her space to enjoy the outing.

She even won them $1000.00 playing pool from this guy, who made the same mistake that Logan did, in thinking that she didn't know what she was doing. When she finished with him, he tried to protest about being conned but the other patrons in the bar quickly put him in his place, shaming him into paying what he owed.

Now, heading back to the mansion with him driving them in and her nestled against his back, she had hoped that he had a great time.

She got her answer soon after finishing the thought as Logan gave her a deep, toe -curling, mind boggling, make-ya-want-to-pinch-yourself-to-make-sure-you're-not-dreaming kiss before thanking her for a great night and wishing her sweet dreams.

Smiling as she watched him walk the bike down towards Remy's cabin, she congratulated herself on a job well done.


	9. Chapter 9: Men Troubles

Chapter 9: Men Troubles

She smiled at herself in the mirror as the thoughts of their date were filed away.

_I wonder what Logan's up to_, she thought, smiling and shaking her head, knowing the she had it bad.

She heard a knock at the door and waited, hoping that she would hear it. _Thinking of the devil_, she thought as Logan finished his special knock in rapid succession. He told her he had wanted to find a way that she would know it was him at the door and had come up with the special knock. She thought it was a great idea and looked forward to hearing it. Just like now.

"Ro," he called out from the living room.

"Out in a few," she replied.

"Want some breakfast? I brought groceries," he called back.

"Sure," she replied, smiling to herself. _Damn this man is spoiling me_, she thought, turning on the shower.

Forty minutes later, Ororo sat across from Logan, watching as he inhaled a triple stack of his mouthwatering blueberry pancakes.

"What?" he asked, as he wiped his mouth, finishing off his food.

"Nothing. Just admiring you as you inhale your food," she replied before taking a sip her juice from the wine goblet.

"Like what ya see?" he asked with a smirk.

"Getting there," she replied coyly, getting to her feet and going over to grab Logan's plate. Before she could, she was pulled down in his lap, causing her to giggle.

"Whatcha mean, getting there?" he asked, nuzzling her neck, breathing in her scent.

"Like I said, I'm starting to like what I see," she replied still smiling.

"Oh I see," he replied, kissing her neck, "What do I have to do ta get it from ya starting ta like what ya see ta loving what ya see?"

She pulled back a little, her serious blue eyes meeting his. Leaning in, she surprised him by running her fingers through his hair while bringing his face close to hers. Their lips met in a deep, sensual kiss that left him panting, struggling to take in air as their foreheads rested against each other.

"Just keep spoilin' me the way ya doin'," she replied after a moment, sounding a lot like him. She kissed him again softly before trying to stand but Logan had other ideas.

"Ya ain't said nothin' but a word," he replied before pulling her back down on his lap for another toe curling kiss.

"Hey babe," Logan greeted, as he entered her classroom later that day. She sat alone in the room and looked up at him with a smile.

"Hey. How was your morning?" she replied, accepting his kiss on her cheek before he leaned against her desk.

"It's was okay but I have some bad news. Chuck's sending me and Scott ta pick up a new student so I have ta get a raincheck for our lunch date," he told her hating the disappointment that flashed across her face before she covered it with a smile.

"Sure. You just have to make it up to me by taking me to dinner," she replied, getting to her feet.

"Dinner as in away from the mansion dinner?" he asked, not believing his ears. She wanted to go out with him again.

"Yes unless you prefer," she began but he immediately shook his head and pulled her to him.

"I already have a place in mind," he replied, kissing her gently.

"Okay. Do you think you'll be back before 7?"

"From what Chuck said, it should be a regular pick up. A kid about six developed his gifts early and the grandmother who was looking after him passed away," he told her.

"So sad but at least he will be coming to a place where he will be accepted and treated kindly," she replied, frowning at the news.

"Yeap, he's a lucky kid. So no long faces, okay?" he told her, leaning in, touching his forehead to hers, drawing her attention to him.

She gave him the thing he wanted and he smiled in return.

"That's my girl," he whispered, kissing her softly and hugging her to him, "I'll see ya soon, okay?"

"Okay," she replied, hugging him back, enjoying the feel of him in her arms.

He pulled away and kissed her nose before heading out the door, looking back with a wink before moving out of sight.

She turned back to her desk with a sigh, missing him already. She couldn't explain what was happening between them but despite her original feelings about a relationship between them being inappropriate, she was beginning to embrace it.

Deep in thought, she didn't hear the door open and close behind the person. Turning to leave the room, she started at the sight of Forge standing in front of the door, dropping her documents to the floor.

"Sorry. Thought you heard me," he replied, bending down to pick up the wayward paper.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, accepting the papers from him with a nod of thanks.

"I came to see if you had some time to talk," he replied.

"Forge, I," she began.

"I know you don't have a lunch date with Logan because I overheard Scott telling Jean that they were heading out to pick up a student."

"Just because Logan isn't here doesn't mean I automatically have time," she replied.

"Really? Can you honestly tell me that you didn't have a lunch date with him?"

"And if I did, what business is it of yours?"

"It's my business because I love you," he replied.

"Oh, give me a break," she said, "That's bull and you know it."

"Don't tell me my feelings for you are bull," he replied angrily.

"And why not? You told me you would always love me and when I said those exact words back to you the day you left, you told me you lied," she said her anger matching his.

"Ororo, I," he began, unable to finish the thought.

"You what? You're sorry?" she replied, thunder rumbling in the distance as her anger got the best of her, "Is that what you were going to say?"

The look he gave her confirmed her thoughts. "Yes, you're sorry alright. A sorry excuse for a man," she replied, "And I'm done talking about this. So if you don't have anything else to talk to me about then, don't speak to me at all. Enjoy the rest of your day." She grabbed her keys and headed out the room without a backward glance.

Not in the mood to deal with the children, she headed to the one place where she knew she would be able to be alone with her thoughts while being in the company of others.

She looked up and saw Remy opening the door to his cottage to allow her to enter. She tilted her head questioningly.

"Heard de thunder and saw ya coming," he replied, "Ya okay?"

"I will be once I see my pregnant sister," she replied, stepping into the house.

"She resting in the living room with 'er lunch."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll leave," Ororo began.

"Nah ya won't sugah," Marie called out, "Ya came to see me now come see me."

She smiled at Remy as she acquiesced to her sister's request.


	10. Chapter 10: New Addition

Chapter 10: New Addition

An hour later, Remy and Ororo made their way back to the school. He had a few classes to teach that afternoon and Ororo had a meeting with the Professor about the new student.

The child, a six year old African American boy, was a ward of the state due to the untimely passing of his grandmother who was caring from him. Ororo spent the rest of the afternoon developing an appropriate curriculum for the boy after sharing the news with Miss Adele Collier.

Miss Collier, the mansion's head of staff, and her team were responsible for taking care of the mansion and its tenants. Her team took care of the general cleaning, maintenance, and cooking but drew the line at cleaning personal rooms and doing laundry, saying those tasks were for the individual to take care of.

Since the boy would be sharing a room with the mansion's youngest student, Miss Collier's staff thoroughly cleaned both sides of the room.

Knowing that the room had been taken care of and her curriculum was complete, Ororo sat in her office, looking out over the woods behind the school. She watched as the sun began its end of day journey, heading toward the western sky, leaving behind a multitude of colors. Normally watching the sunset would help to calm her mind but today, it wasn't working.

The arguments with Forge were working on her nerves and her normally peaceful disposition. Needing to try another approach, she closed her eyes and hearing Logan's soothing voice in her head, she began practicing her breathing exercises. Before the exercises could take effect, she was interrupted by a message from Charles.

_Ororo, please come to the Blackbird hangar._

_Right away, Professor_, she told him, getting to her feet and making her way to the door.

Aboard the Blackbird, Logan was trying to coax the mansion's newest resident out of his hiding place under the counter on one side of the plane. He had spent the last half hour trying to make sure the kid didn't hurt himself as Scott flew them back to the mansion. Happy to be on solid ground again, Logan tried his best to encourage the kid to come out.

Scott, his patience with the situation depleted, reached for the kid. Logan stilled his movement by placing his hand on his arm.

"Don't. His mutant powers have kicked in," Logan told Scott, both of their eyes taking in the image before them. The little boy looked at the men with eyes that glowed with the electricity his body was producing. Though his hands where wrapped around his knees, Logan could see the electricity moving from one limb to the other, creating a protective covering for the child.

"Thanks," Scott replied before taking a step back, "I contacted the Professor before we landed to make him aware of the situation. He and Ororo should be here soon."

Logan nodded, his eyes still on the little boy, who sensing that the men were finished with him for the time being, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, powering down. Logan watched in amazement at the control this child had at such a young age. He was still kneeling in front of the kid when he smelled Ororo's unmistakable scent. He heard the click clack of her heels and the whirl of the Professor's wheelchair.

Logan stood and stretched to relieve the tension in his muscles from kneeling. He heard Scott giving the Professor and Ororo an update on the situation. Soon, he heard the sound of bare foot steps approaching. He looked over and smiled, happy to see her.

He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her but he knew that it wasn't the best time and was content with the thought that he would be able to fulfill his wish a little later.

"Hey Ro," he greeted her and she smiled.

She stopped next to him and looked down at the little boy who sat and watched them silently from his hiding place. Ororo, with little concern of the expensive pant suit she wore, knelt in front of the little boy.

"Hi. My name is Ms. Ro. What's your name?"

The little boy gazed at her and then his eyes shifted to Logan.

Understanding, Ororo look up at Logan. "Logan, would you mind giving us a minute?" Ororo asked.

"Sure. I'll be in the hangar," he replied, walking away without a backward glance.

After they heard his footsteps fade away, she smiled at him and asked him the question again.

"Micah," he whispered.

"Micah. That's a lovely name," she replied, "You know, I would love to talk with you some more but the floor is very uncomfortable for me. I would like to sit in the chair. Would you sit with me?"

He thought about what she said and told her okay.

She smiled as he emerged from his hiding place. She could tell that he had been raised to respect women because he held out his hand to help her to stand. Touched by his thoughtfulness, she gave him a smile of thanks before standing and leading him over to the chairs.

Fifteen minutes later, she emerged from the Blackbird with Micah, his hand holding on to hers tightly. She'd learned some disturbing things that made it hard for her to maintain the smile she had on her face but she persevered, knowing she would share the information with the Professor and the rest of the team once she got him settled.

"There they are," the Professor greeted them.

"Micah, remember the man I told you about?" she asked him.

"Yes, Professor Xavier?" he responded with a question in his voice.

"Yes," she told at him, giving him a gently nudge toward the Professor, "Go introduce yourself."

Micah surprised Scott and Logan when he moved toward the Professor and held out his small hand, which the Professor took in both of his. "It's very nice to meet you, Micah. Did you have a good flight?"

Micah glanced shyly at Logan and Scott and then back at Ororo who nodded. Turning back to the Professor, he said, "Yes. I was scared but Mr. Logan and Mr. Scott was there to help me."

Logan and Scott looked at each other in shock and then over to Ororo who simply shrugged her shoulders, having worked her magic again. The men turned their attention back to the pair now engaged in conversation as they slowly began making their way toward the door leading to the mansion.

Logan and Scott exchanged another look to which Scott shook his head, and walked toward the door through which the Professor and his young charge disappeared through.

"Ya have a way with kids," Logan told her joining her and offering her his arm as she stepped into her shoes again.

"What can I say, it's a gift," she told him, smiling as he chuckled, taking her hand in his and leading her to the door.

Their dinner plans were postponed to the following night since Micah was having a hard time adjusting to his new home. She had introduced Micah to Artie, his new roommate and had shown him to the room he they would share.

Artie, excited about the new addition, had done what he could to make Micah feel at home, including sharing his toys, even ones that he wouldn't share with anyone.

Though he played for a little while, Micah wanted to be near the nice lady that looked like him. So he asked Artie to help him find her. After asking a few of the other adults, the children found her in the Professor's office.

Sensing his unease, Ororo ended her meeting with the Professor so that she could spend time with Micah. She led him to her office, giving him a slight tour as they went. She told him he would be taking classes soon and she saw his face light up. When she asked if he had been to school before, he told her no, that his Grammy couldn't be left alone so he had to stay with her to help her.

Hearing this and remembering how excited he was when he saw Artie's toys, she began thinking about what she could do to help make Micah more comfortable while at the same time, introducing him in to the rest of the students. But first, she had a debriefing session with the Professor, Hank, Logan and Scott.

After getting Micah settled with paper and crayons in the kitchen with Miss Collier, she met with the men. After sharing her thoughts with them, the Professor readily agreed and she set her plan in motion.

She spoke with Miss Collier. Once she explained the situation, Miss Collier told her she and her staff could throw a welcome dinner party for the students. Ororo knew the place for it and contacted their resident doctor and scientist, Hank McCoy who promised to have the Danger Room ready for the festivities.

With the plans in place, she contacted the staff to explain the change in dinner plans and the Professor made the announcement over the intercom.

At the designated time, Ororo and Micah made their way to the Danger Room, his hand tucked in hers. As they walked, she told him that he was the guest of honor for the party as a way of welcoming him to the school.

He looked up at her, a shocked look on his face. "Really?"

When she told him yes, he said softly that the party would be the first one he had ever had. He hugged her unexpectantly, making her stumble before she caught her balance.

"Thank you," he said, looking up at her with tears in his eyes. Touched, Ororo pulled him away gently so she could kneel to be eye level with him. "You are most welcome. Now, what do you say we go and have some fun?"

"Yay!" he said excitedly, acting like the kid he was for the first time since arriving to the mansion.


	11. Chapter 11: Conversation and Tea

Chapter 11: Conversation and Tea

Ororo, Jean, Kitty, and Peter began to round up the kids as Miss Collier and her team began cleaning up the remnants of the pizza party. The older kids led the way as the youngest brought up the rear. While the older kids made sure the younger kids were preparing for bed, Ororo walked between the youngest two as they escorted her to their room.

Caught up in their playful conversation, Ororo didn't see Logan until Micah said, "Mr. Logan."

Looking up, a smile crossed her face as they neared the door.

"I figured ya would have the rugrats," Logan said with a smile.

"I'm not a rugrat," Artie pouted and Micah followed along, repeating what his roommate said.

"Yeah ya are," Logan replied, tussling Artie's hair, making him laugh. He was about to hug Ororo when he felt a tug. He and Ororo looked down to see Micah with Logan's hand on his head, waiting for his tussle. Chuckling, Logan obliged, giving him a hair tussle as well.

"Had fun, Squirt?" Logan asked him, kneeling in front of him.

"Yes. My name not Squirt. I'm Micah," he told him seriously.

"I know, kiddo, but I like to give people nicknames," Logan told him.

"My nickname Static," he told Logan, causing him to smile.

"Oh, you already have one," Logan said, tussling his hair again, "Static. I like it." Getting to his feet, he opened the door for them.

"Alright guys, time for bed," Ororo told them ushering them inside with a quick smile at Logan, "Go and wash your face and brush your teeth." They groaned but did as they were told.

Now, settled in their bed, Artie looked at Logan and asked, "Mr. Logan, will you tell us a story?"

"Yeah, a story," Micah echoed, getting comfortable under his snuggly comforter.

"Okay but when I'm done, lights out," he said and they nodded.

"I'll leave you boys to your story," Ororo said, taking her leave so the guys could bond, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ms. Ro," Artie said.

"Night, Ms. Ro," Micah called out, getting out of bed and hugging her around her legs. Ororo returned the hug and tucked him back into bed.

"See you later, Logan?" she asked at the door.

"Absolutely, Ms. Ro," he replied, with a smirk.

She returned the smile and headed to the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen through the dining room, Ororo took her normal seat and smiled up at Miss Collier as she sat a steaming cup of tea in front of her.

Adele Collier, a middle age white woman, had grown up in a hate filled environment where her parents hated anyone that didn't look like them. Adele on the other hand, took the heart the teachings of the Bible and as soon as she could, she left home in search of a place where all were treated equally despite their differences. She was at an anti-mutant rally, protecting a mutant from the mob when she was struck from behind and knocked unconscious.

When she came too, she was in the infirmary in the basement being tended to by Professor Xavier. After talking with the Professor, she agreed to work for him, assisting him in whatever he needed. As the school grew, so did her responsibilities and staff. Over time, she had embraced Xavier's dream as her own and did all that she could to make the residents of the mansion feel at home.

It wasn't until the arrival of an angry, statuesque, white haired, blue eyed, black girl that her tolerance and acceptance of others was truly tested. She and Ororo butted heads from day one and after a month of strife, Miss Collier's patience was shot and she read the child the riot act.

Once her tirade was finished, Adele stood gazing at the young girl and could not believe her eyes when she saw the child's lip tremble. She watched as the child crumbled to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. Feeling bad about her blow up, she knelt and took the girl in her arms, comforting her as she sobbed. Soon the sobs subsided and Adele wiped away her tears. When she suggested they have some tea, Ororo accepted and that night their ritual of conversation and tea was born.

As Ororo grew older, their nightly custom happened less frequently as the young woman began to experience life. So Miss Collier, knowing what it was like to be young, told her "daughter" that whenever she needed to talk, she and the tea would be waiting.

True to her word, whenever Ororo appeared in the kitchen at the end of the day, the tea and a listening ear or a shoulder to cry on would be waiting.

When Ororo became the assistant headmistress, their nightly custom began again, with them finishing most of their days together with a steaming cup of chamomile tea and conversation.

Ororo sighed as she sipped the tea, allowing it to sooth her tired mind.

"Long day?" Miss Collier asked casually, taking her seat across from Ororo.

"More mental than physical," she replied.

"Sometimes mental is more taxing than the physical. With the physical it has to end but the mental can keep going and going."

"Don't I know it," Ororo replied.

"It's Forge, isn't it?"

Ororo looked up at the woman who had become a mother figure for her. She debated on telling her the truth for a split second. Miss Collier had an unerringly way of knowing when Ororo was keeping things from her or telling her half-truths. After learning the lesson the hard way a long time ago, she just figured telling the truth would be the easiest thing to do.

"Yes. He's trying to talk to me and every time I see him, I can't help but see his face before he left out the door when he broke off our engagement. And I get angry all over again."

"You're gonna have to let that go, child," Miss Collier said, taking a sip of her tea.

"I know but he brings out the worst in me."

"It's not like you to let a man make you do anything."

"I know but he was my first love and the pain is still there," she replied honestly.

"I thought a certain someone was helping you get over him," Miss Collier said, smiling into her cup.

"Even that's got my mind in a tail spin," Ororo replied, "I really care about Logan but I don't want the baggage from my relationship with Forge to affect our relationship."

"So you admit that you and he are in a relationship?" Miss Collier looked up at her.

"Kinda hard to deny it now but nothing's official yet," Ororo replied, her gaze meeting Adele's across the table.

"Well, I tell you. If I was a few years younger and had a slimmer figure, I would give you a run for your money because he is fine," she told her, making Ororo giggle.

Miss Collier picked up a lot hanging around the kids, including their slang. "I'm just saying. The man is a hunk and a heck of a good guy and if you aren't careful, you may end up losing him over some guy who never meant you any good and that's all I'm saying on the topic."

Ororo watched as her "mother", a bit riled up from her statement about Forge, stood and rinsed out her cup. When she turned back to face Ororo, there were tears in her eyes.

"Mom," Ororo said, concern lacing her voice.

"I'm fine, child. No need to worry," Adele replied, putting the cup away before taking the seat next to Ororo. Cupping her face in her cool hands, she told her, "Don't let Forge or what you think people will say about your relationship with Logan distract you from the knight you have standing in front of you. Logan's a good man and he makes you happy. That's all that matters. Nothing else." Adele kissed her forehead and gazed lovingly into her face, wiping away the tear that fell.

"Now that we both have shed a tear, I think it's time for bed," Adele replied chuckling, getting to her feet. Before she could take another step, Forge entered the room.


	12. Chapter 12: Nice Nasty

Chapter 12: Nice Nasty

"Ladies," he greeted them as he headed to the cabinet, pulling down a mug, "Ororo, may I have a moment of your time?" he asked, turning to face her as he poured some coffee in his cup.

"That's my cue," Adele said quickly before leaning down and whispering, "Be nice." With a pat on Ororo's shoulder, Miss Collier exited the room, calling out goodnight over her shoulder.

Left alone with him, she looked up to find him watching her.

"You never answered my question."

"I'm still here, aren't I," she replied quickly. Hearing Miss Collier's voice in her head, she decided to heed her advice. "I'm sorry for snapping Forge. It's been a long day."

"Understandable. It's been a long week," he replied, taking the seat that Miss Collier had vacated.

Silence engulfed them as he prepared his coffee, adding sugar and cream. When it was done to his satisfaction, he took a sip and set his cup down.

"Ororo, I hope that we can have a conversation without you having a weather tantrum," he began.

"If you want us to have a civilized conversation, Forge, you will refrain from speaking disparagingly about my abilities and my emotional outbursts. Though I am a mutant, I am still human and have the option of expressing my anger in whatever way I see fit," she told him calmly, leaning back in her chair, watching him.

"Duly noted," he replied, "Now, I have to tell you that our time apart has been good to you. You are more beautiful than ever."

"That's what the love of a good man will do for you," she replied, speaking before she thought about it.

"A good man? Please. From what I've learned of your "good man", the term savage would be more fitting," he replied.

"Oh really?" she said, not surprised that he would do research on his competition.

"Yes and I'm not so sure you did a thorough background search on him because if you had, you would not be consorting with him nor would you have hired him to teach at this school."

"Forge, if you want to talk to me about "us", why are you talking about Logan?" she asked, using the rabbit ears to emphasis. She was growing tired of his condescending remarks.

"Because I feel you should know the person you are spending all your time with," he replied, leaning forward, "Ororo, he is beneath you. He's not even worthy of enough to tie your shoes."

"Worthy enough? I'm not a goddess, Forge. We all have fallen short of perfection, yourself included."

"True but our hands are cleaner than his. And besides, Ororo, how does it look for the headmistress of the school to be dating someone she supervises. I mean really, there is an image that needs to be upheld."

"So my dating you again would allow me to retain my social status by dating someone on my level and since you are no longer a staff member, a relationship with you will not be frowned upon by others. Does that sum things up?" she asked him as she stood, cutting to the chase. She looked down at him, suddenly tired of playing nice.

"Yes. I'm glad you understand my point of view," he replied with a smile, thinking that he was finally getting through to her.

"Well, Forge, there are a few things wrong with that statement," she began, "Despite what you may think, I'm not above anyone. I'm on the same footing as the others here, especially Logan and what I do when I am not on the clock is no one's concern except mine. Beyond that, there will never be an "us" ever again. You made sure of that with your parting words. So if you will excuse me." Ororo deposited her cup in the sink and as she made her way past him again, he reached out and grasped her wrist.

"We are not done with this, Ororo," he told her, getting to his feet.

"You may not be but I am, Forge. Now release my arm so I may leave," she said calmly, trying very hard not to lose her temper, taking a step back to put some distance between them as much as his grip would allow.

"No, not until I have had my say," he replied getting to his feet and pulling her toward him.

"Ya hard of hearing, bub?" Logan asked, stepping into the room, no liking what he was seeing. "Ya heard the lady. Let 'er go."

Surprised, Ororo looked back at Logan and saw _that_ look in his face. She had seen that look a number of times in the field and in training and knew that it meant Logan was in the trouble zone. She knew he worked hard to control his anger but she knew this scene was trying his patience.

He'd mentioned to her just last night that he didn't like Forge's approach in dealing with her. She also knew he was very protective of those he held dear and now that she held that special place in his heart, he wasn't going to tolerant anyone upsetting her and right now, Forge was doing a damn good job at it.

"Excuse you but we're having a private conversation," Forge replied, pulling on her arm, drawing her closer to him.

"From where I'm standing, Ro's through with the conversation. So I'm gonna ask ya one more time to release her."

She knew if she didn't diffuse the situation, someone was going to get hurt. Most likely Forge and even though the thought of him getting hurt sounded good, she knew it wasn't the thing that needed to happen. And Forge, being the asshole he was, was going to make things worse. And he did.

"And if I don't," Forge challenged.

Before Logan could reply, Forge released her arm with a painful yelp.

"Did you forget that metal was a very good conductor for electricity?" Ororo asked rhetorically as Forge shook his arm to relieve the pain. Turning to Logan, she asked, "Will you walk me home?"

"Gladly," he replied, taking her hand in his and guiding her to the door. The beast within was itching for a fight but Logan keep him down. But he gazed back at Forge with an angry scowl before he followed Ororo out the door. _That guy is asking for it_, Logan thought as they stepped into the hallway. Before they could make it to the side door, Jubilee called out to them, panting heavily.

"Jubilee, what's wrong?" Ororo asked, immediately concerned.

"It's Micah," she told them once she caught her breath and Ororo was in motion before the child could say another word.

Ororo heard the rest of the message Jubilee had been sent to give them as they made their way to the child's room. She had hoped that her initial thoughts about leaving him were incorrect but she was wrong. Knowing his situation, she should have taken him to live with her until he got comfortable in his surroundings. She reprimanded herself as they rounded the corner, seeing the Professor coming from the opposite direction.

The conversation she'd had earlier with Logan, Scott, and the Professor after the child's arrival replayed in her mind.

_ After she got Micah settled in the kitchen with Miss Collier, she, the Professor, Hank, Logan and Scott met in the recreation room near the dining room for a quick debriefing. _

_ Since it was near the end of the school day, the room was empty at the moment but soon would have full of kids, unwinding from their day._

_ Ororo filled them in on what she had learned from her conversation with Micah on the Blackbird and Logan and Scott added their two cents._

_ "Now it all makes sense," Logan had said from his standing position, "I just never thought I would ever see a kid afraid of a person of a different race."_

_ "Well, considering where he lived in Mississippi, I'm not surprised because despite it being the 21__st__ century, segregation is still alive and well in some parts of the deep south," Ororo told them, "And Micah and his Nana lived in one of those communities."_

_ "That's understandable but it would have been nice if the social worker had mentioned it before we left," Scott said._

_ "How would she know the difference between a little boy upset about going with strangers versus him being afraid of the people because of the color of their skin?" Ororo asked._

_ "That's a good question. However, if things are as bad as we think they are in the place where Micah is from, it wasn't likely that critical piece to this situation would have been discovered since he may not have had much interaction with people who didn't look like him."_

_ "Yeah, and now, he's in a place where only one person looks like him," Logan replied, his gaze falling on Ororo._

_ "I think he should be introduced to his housemates in a nonthreatening situation like a party where kids can be kids and we see how things go," Ororo suggested._

_ "Good idea, Ororo. I'm sure Miss Collier and her team can assist you with whatever you need," the Professor told her, his hand lifting to his temple, "And with that, ladies and gentlemen, we can adjourn because I believe our newest resident is growing restless." _

_ "Thanks Professor. Will you let Miss Collier know I will be there shortly." _

_ He nodded and headed out of the room with Scott following behind, leaving her and Logan alone. _

_ "Doesn't look like we'll be able to get away tonight," she told him reluctantly. She was looking forward to some time away from the mansion but as always duty came first._

_ "That's okay. Gives me something to look forward too," he told her, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it softly, "Have fun planning the party." He waved as he headed in the opposite direction of the dining room._

Now, she stood in the doorway of the Artie's and Micah's room and was amazed by what she saw. The small child was sitting in the middle of his bed, illuminated in the semi dark room by his powers. She could feel the electronic pulse in the air as the child's sobs reached her ears, slightly muffled as he hid his face from the group.

She cautiously took a step into the room. Logan grabbed her wrist, preventing her from taking another step.

"Ro?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

"It's okay, Logan. His powers don't affect me," she told him, smiling reassuringly over her shoulder at him. Trusting her, he let her go but stood like a sentry next to the Professor as she made her way toward the bed.

The small child looked up when he heard her voice.

"Ms. Ro?" he asked quietly, his voice weak from crying.

She smiled at him as she sat on the bed next to him. Reaching out, she wiped some of the moisture from his face.

"Come here," she told him, holding her arms open and he threw himself into her arms. Ororo could feel the power of the child enter her and she closed her eyes to the sensation. The feel of the electricity across her body awaken her own powers, causing her hair to react to the energy. Taking a calming breath, she dissipated it as she spoke softly to the child cradled in her arms. When she sensed that he had powered down, she opened her eyes as they slowly turned back blue.

Feeling that he really didn't need an audience, Ororo sent the Professor a telepathic message, asking the Professor for some privacy. He agreed and encouraged those gathered to return to their rooms.

_Logan said to tell you he would wait for you in the Rec Room_, the Professor told her.

_Thank you, Professor_, she replied, with a smile at the man in question before he closed the door.


	13. Chapter 13: Life Changes

Chapter 13: Life Changes

Ororo stood looking out of her office window. Winter was upon them and snow blanketed the grounds in pristine whiteness. Though her eyes looked out over the grounds, her thoughts were elsewhere. A smile slowly spread across her beautiful face as she thought over the last two months and how life had changed for her during that time.

After getting Micah settled down and back to sleep after his outburst, Ororo headed to the Professor's office where she knew he would be, despite the time of the evening. It was the ritual of theirs whenever a child had a rough night or there was a need for a late night conversation.

Sitting in her favorite chair, she shared with him some of her earlier thoughts. Her heart went out to the small boy. She had endured her own heartache, though not as young as he but still young nonetheless. She remembered the two things that she longed for the most, parents. Luckily, the Professor and Miss Collier filled those roles for her but who would do the same for Micah?

Most of the children who arrived at the institute were older or their parents were still in the picture, as was the case with Artie, whose parents elected to send him to the Institute because they wanted the best for their "special" son.

Cuddling with the boy, she remembered how he had clung to her, needing to have that connection with someone, especially dealing with some major changes in his young life. Surprisingly, Ororo had never felt the need to do this before but there was something about this child that drew her to him when she first laid eyes on him. Deep down inside, she felt this immediate connection to him and didn't want to let it go.

So she arrived at the Professor's office with the intent to ask his permission to take the child home with her. At least for a little while until he was settled into life at the mansion, she had explained. The Professor, after listening to her argument, agreed and gave his approval. She sighed in relief, happy that he had seen things her way.

She headed back and collected the child and his meager belongings and headed to the Rec Room where her other "guy" waited for her.

Now, eight weeks later, Micah was still at her home, adjusting to life at the mansion very nicely. Glancing over her shoulder at the clock, she began a mental countdown. Five, four, three, two… She stopped counting as she heard the pitter patter of feet racing along the corridor, headed her way.

Turning away from the window, she waited and listened as the sound of heavier footsteps accompanied the pitter patter, getting louder as they got closer. She chuckled to herself as she overheard the conversation that the two had whenever they met her at her office.

"Knock first, kiddo," Logan instructed on the other side of the door.

"What if she ain't here?" Micah asked.

"I'm sure she's there," Logan replied.

"How can you be sure? Maybe she left."

"Normally she's here waiting for us to pick her up. So I think she's here," he replied patiently.

"Maybe she left and went to get ice cream."

"Do ya really think she would go get ice cream without ya?"

"No but she could," Micah argued.

She continued chuckling to herself as she began to straighten up the documents on her desk. When she had asked Logan one day why he allowed the conversations to go on so long, he explained that it was a way for him and the squirt as he called him, to bond and build a sense of trust.

So she let them to play out their daily door interaction as she called it and waited patiently until Micah knocked on the door.

"Come in," she called out, coming around her desk to greet them.

"Ms. Ro!" Micah exclaimed as he rushed over to her as she knelt for her customary hug.

"Hello sweetheart. You have a good day?" she asked, still at eye level with him.

"Yes. We made jello with Miss Collier and Ms. Bets read us stories and let us color and then Mr. Logan let us play bollyball," he replied, giving her a recap of his day. Since his class with Logan ended around 5pm, the guys would walk to her office together to "pick" her up so they could head to dinner together.

"That's good baby. I'm glad you had a good day," she told him, getting to her feet with some assistance from Logan. He greeted her with a hug and a kiss and a few whispered words that made her smile at him.

"Ms. Ro, can we go now?"

"You're in a mighty big rush. What's so important that you have to rush us?"

"The film bestival," he replied, reminding her of the student event taking place that evening.

"Oh that's right. And you're staying over tonight too, aren't you?" she asked him and he nodded enthusiastically, "Well I guess we need to go get you ready, then don't we?" she replied and getting a loud yay in response. Chuckling, the adults followed the happy child out of the office.

"Race ya, Mr. Logan," Micah said happily as he started running toward Ororo's cottage once they stepped outside. She smiled at them as Logan took off after the precocious 6 year old. _What a difference a few weeks make_, she thought as she continued her stroll toward home.

She sighed happily as she walked, her thoughts of the previous weeks continuing.

Logan, true to his word was waiting in the Rec Room for her and gave her a shocked look when he saw her carrying the sleeping child. Figuring she would tell him about it later, he took the child from her and took her hand in his and they made their way to her home.

And since then, that scene had become the norm, Logan and Ororo walking hand in hand while he carried Micah. Other times, like tonight, Micah would be wide awake and ready to play. He'd come to learn that Mr. Logan was a great playmate and he took advantage of the opportunities to play with him whenever he got it.

As Ororo had hoped, Micah had grown use to the mansion's residents and was comfortable being with them. So much so, they were racing back to her cottage to pack a bag for his first sleep over at the mansion. Some of the older students wanted to have a weekend long film festival like the Cannes and got input from everyone. Since the audience was mixed, they figured they would only show movies that were kid friendly. Micah was excited that his favorite movies, _Cars_ and _Robots_, were up first.

By the time she reached the porch, Logan and Micah were coming back out, his favorite Batman bag on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna take him back to the mansion. See ya when I get back?" Logan asked, leaning over and kissing her gently.

"Okay," she replied before kneeling in front of Micah, "You be good and have fun okay?"

"Okay, Ms. Ro. If I have problems, can I call you or Mr. Logan?"

"Of course, sweetheart. We will have our phones with us but you can also talk to Mr. Scott and Ms. Jean, okay?"

"Okay. See you tomorrow," he said before giving her a tight hug around her neck. She hugged him back, feeling a little sad to see him go. She stood and stepped to the side to give them room. She stayed on the porch and watched them until they disappeared from sight.

She went inside and started straightening up around the house, musing about how much of a mess a 6 year could make. With the house clean, she headed to her bedroom to take a quick shower so she could prepare for her own night out, which definitely included a visit to Cass.

Ororo hadn't been to Cass since Micah had moved in and she felt that tonight would be a good night to get back into her routine. A cold brew and a long ride on her bike will be balm to her weary soul and she couldn't wait.

_Now all I have to do is wait for Logan to get back and then we can go_, she thought, settling onto the couch. She got comfortable and figured she would take a quick nap while she waited.

"Ro, baby. Wake up," Logan said softly, gently shaking her.

"Hmm," she replied sleepily, slowly opening her eyes.

"Taking a nap before ya go out?" he teased, taking a seat next to her as she sat up, stretching with a loud yawn, "Ya sure ya up to it tonight?"

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away from Cass tonight," she told him, lowering her hand from her face and snuggling against him, enjoying his solid softness, "But who says that I can't take a quick cat nap."

Two hours later, Logan was guiding his hog through the night, heading to her secret hideout to retrieve her bike. She was in the mood for speed, she had told him and he waited patiently until she went inside to change. 15 minutes later, his mouth dropped open as she made her way out the door. She was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and baby blue leather jacket. The impossible high stiletto heels of her knee high boots gave her enough height to slightly tower over him.

She smiled to herself at his reaction. She walked over and gently closed his mouth before kissing him. Her kiss brought him out of his trance and his arms wrapped around her for an impromptu hug.

"Damn," he whispered into her hair, "Darlin' ya killing me with this outfit."

"Good, that's the effect I was going for," she replied wickedly, winking at him, "You ready to ride?"

_It's about to be long night_, he thought, subtlety adjusting himself, his pants suddenly uncomfortable. He looked up when he heard her bike roar to life.

She rolled her bike next to his and said, "Keep up." She blew him a kiss before taking off like a bullet into the night.

_Yeap_, he thought, starting his hog and striking out after her, _it's gonna be a long night_.


	14. Chapter 14: A First

**Chapter 14: A First**

By the time Logan arrived at Cass's, Ororo had ordered a beer for both of them and was talking shop with Lennie, one of the regulars.

"What kept you?" she teased coyly, smiling as she handed him his beer.

He shook his head, not replying as he took a swig from his bottle, as she chuckled.

The night progressed without incident. Though he gave her her space, Logan watched over her from wherever he was. As much as he wanted to be with her, they'd decided that she would maintain her solo status while at the bar, giving the others the impression that they were just friends. Though that irked him a bit, he understood and respected her wishes.

He had turned his attention to the game of pool being played by a couple of the regulars when his ears picked up a conversation between Ororo and a guy. The beast's hackles were immediately raised at the thought that someone was infringing on his territory but Logan kept him at bay.

He calmly looked back at the main bar area where she sat and saw the burly guy sitting next to her. She was being pleasant but he could tell that she wasn't interested in what he had to say. The guy leaned over and whispered something in her ear, causing her eyes to widen with shock and she looked at him disgustedly. He heard her tell the guy that the conversation was over and moved to slide off the stool when he grabbed her arm, pulling her off balance, landing in his arms.

Logan didn't realize he was in motion until he was yanking the guy away from her.

"The lady doesn't want to talk anymore, bub, so it's in ya best interest to respect her wishes," Logan told the man as he attempted to get to his feet from landing hard on the floor.

"Man, what the fuck's yo problem? I was just talking to the bitch and she slipped," the guy said, trying to save face in front of the others since that was his first night at that place.

"Ya got one more time to call 'er that," Logan growled, his fist tightening.

Ororo, happy to free of the nasty man's grasp knew she had to intervene before anyone got hurt, specifically the asshole who whispered in her ear.

"Logan, let's just go," she whispered in his ear, "Cass doesn't need the trouble."

Logan, breathing hard, started to calm down. Before he could respond to her, the guy spoke.

"Oh I see why she didn't go for me," the guy began, "I guess you like 'em white, huh bitch?"

Logan was all motion a second after the word left the guy's mouth. The pair landed hard, taking out a drink ladened table, the occupants moved out of the way. Logan slugged the guy three times before some of the regulars could pull him off. It took three of them to wrangle the angry feral.

A few others moved to help the guy who was nursing a bloody nose and possibly broken jaw.

"Get the fuck off me," the guy spat at his helpers, red spittle flying from his mouth.

"That's enough," Cass bellowed, standing behind the bar, locked and loaded with his sawed off shotgun, "The only one who can fuck up my place is me. If ya can't play nice, get the fuck out."

"Fuck this," the guy said, snatching up his jacket from the barstool and a handful of napkins, cursing as he made his way out the bar, muttering about cracker loving bitches.

"I'm good," Logan told Lennie, Charlie, and Dustin who released their hold on him. Logan turned to check on Ororo. He saw that James and Tim stood in front of her, protecting her from any harm. The guys nodded to him as they parted as he walked toward her.

"Ya okay?" he asked her, touching her cheek before giving her a look over to make sure she wasn't injured.

"I'm good," she replied, mimicking his response and leaning into his touch, closing her eyes briefly. She opened them and gave him a nod that he returned before taking her hand and leading her to the bar where Cass stood.

"That was a first," he replied, leaning down and stowing his gun.

"What?"

"That my shouting actually worked," he replied, turning back to them with a beer in either hand for them.

"Really?" she asked, taking a swig, enjoying the coolness as it flowed down her throat.

"Yeap. Normally I have to get the guys to take out the trash but the trash took itself out tonight," he replied, taking in the couple in front of him, noticing how close Logan stood to her, "But that ain't the only first I've seen tonight."

"What's the other one?" Logan asked.

"That Rory allowed someone to fight for her," Cass replied, nudging his arm.

"Really?" Logan asked, looking over at her as she shrugged in response.

"Yeap. Normally she puts him in his place and when they don't get the hint, she gives it to them," Cass replied proudly, standing up and getting ready to head back to work, "So I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess that you two are an item and that my friend here doesn't take kindly to anyone messing with his girl."

"I don't know, Cass," Logan told him taking a swig, "I've been pursuing 'er but it don't seem to be making a difference."

"I wouldn't say that," she replied cryptically before downing her beer in one breath, placing it back on the bar with a loud thud.

Logan, thoroughly impressed, followed suit.

"You ready to head out, Handsome?" Rory asked him, the long day and excitement catching up with her.

"Yeah," he replied, leaning in a bit, "Cause ya look ready to drop."

"More like ready to cuddle with my teddy bear," she whispered back, winking at him.

"Yer teddy bear?" he asked.

"Mmm hmmm," she replied sliding off her stool, "Time to say goodbye to the guys." With a smile, she left him and going toward the pool room to say goodnight to her friends.

His eyes followed her closely.

"You're one lucky son of a bitch," Lennie greeted him, slapping him heartily on the back as Dustin stood on the other side of Logan, blocking his view of Rory.

"Why is that?" Logan said, biting back a growl.

"Cause nearly every guy in here been trying to get with Rory for the last year or so and here you come, sweeping her off her feet and shit," Dustin answered before taking a swig of his beer, his eyes landing on the beautiful woman who was sharing a laugh with James.

"That gonna be a problem?" Logan replied low and menacingly.

"Naw, it won't be a problem," Cass replied as he joined them, "Because its bout damn time someone tamed that woman."

"I wouldn't say that, Cass," Lennie replied chuckling, "I don't think anybody can tame her."

"Yeah, ya might be right," Cass thought, his hand on his chin. He shrugged his shoulder before leaning in a bit closer, his eyes meeting Logan's, "That said, I'mma say this and be through with it. Rory's our girl and we take care of our own. Ya hurt her, ya got a bar full of brothers ready to take ya down, capisce?"

Logan narrowed his eyes at the barkeep who maintained the glare. Most people would turn away from his angry stare but Cass refused. He could respect that.

"Normally, I don't take kindly to threats, idle or otherwise," Logan said, getting to his feet, spying Rory as she made her way back to them, "But because it's ya Cass, ya have my word. Won't harm a hair on her head." Shocking himself, Logan held out his hand and he and Cass shook on it, gaining a quizzical look from Rory.

"Bout that time, Rory?" Cass asked, his eyes turning to Ororo.

"Yeap. Same time next week?"

"We'll be here," he replied with a smile.

"I look forward to it," she replied, grabbing her helmet, "Night boys." She and Logan headed to the door and out into the cool night.

"Yeap, that Logan is one lucky son of a bitch," Lennie repeated, watching them leave, getting grunts of agreement from the others.


	15. Chapter 15: Two Birds

Chapter 15: Two Birds

Fifteen minutes later, Ororo and Logan walked their bikes down the street to Ro's secret home so they wouldn't disturb the quiet night. Pulling up to the garage, Ororo pressed the button and motioned for Logan to walk his bike inside as well.

"Ya sure, darlin'?"

"Yes. It's a bit late for either of us to be on the road," she replied, unlocking the door to the house as the garage door lowered behind them, "Besides, I need to talk to you about some stuff and would like to do it here, if that's okay with you."

"Sure. As long as yer comfortable with it," he replied, stowing his bike.

"I am," she replied, going over to him and taking his hand, "Come on. Let me give you the grand tour."

Ten minutes later, Logan had settled into the living room, sipping on a beer as she went to put on something a bit more comfortable. He looked up when he heard her footsteps on the hardwood floor. He smiled to himself as she came around the corner wearing a pair of loose fitting black pajama pants, a black t-shirt with the words A Ride or Die Chick across the chest and a pair of fluffy black slippers.

She caught his smirk and smiled.

"Is it true?"

"Yeap. Don't you know that about me by now, Handsome," she told him taking the beer he offered as she sat on one edge of the couch.

"Now that ya mention it," he began as memories of her in action while on some of their recent missions flashed in his mind, bringing the words to life, "I guess so. Just never thought about it in 'em terms."

"I'm full of surprises, aren't I?" she asked, taking a swig of her beer and putting it atop a coaster on the coffee table.

"That ya are, darlin'. That ya are," he said, leaning back into the cushion and throwing his arm up along the back of the couch, getting comfortable, wishing she was closer.

They fell into a contemplative silence. He could sense her nervousness.

"Something on ya mind, darlin'?" Logan asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, besides the fact that ya invited me in to yer secret lair, ya giving off some different scents so one plus one," he told her, sliding over so that he was close enough to take her hand.

"I wanted to talk to you in private and figured by inviting you in, I could kill two birds with one stone," she told him.

"Two birds?"

"Giving you a tour of my place and having the need to talk to you about some things in private," she replied before taking another swig of her beer, steeling herself for the conversation.

"Okay. Can't argue with that," he replied, turning to face her, their knees slightly touching.

Taking a deep breath, she told him, "I'm thinking about adopting Micah and wanted to share the idea with someone so I can get second opinion."

"That's a big step, Ro," he told her, playing devil's advocate.

"I know but after having him in the cottage, I've come to realize a few things."

"Like?" he gently urged after a few seconds of silence.

"I wasn't really happy with my life. I mean, I love what I do and wouldn't' change a thing about it, but there was always something missing. I could never figure out what it was. But when Micah came, I realized what was missing and now that I have it, I don't want to lose it."

"Then I think ya have ya answer already," he replied, looking down at their joined hands, not wanting her to see the disappointment in his face. He thought he had helped her feel happy but he guessed it wasn't enough to help her fill the void in her life.

"Yes, I think I do but I can't see myself doing this by myself," she began, "I want you to help me raise him."

Logan looked up at her in shock, wondering what she meant.

"I haven't been fair to you," she told him, getting to her feet, needing to put some space between them as she got her thoughts out.

"What cha mean Ro?" he asked, completely confused by what was going on.

"Logan, you've be a better friend that a girl could ask for especially considering the situation at home," she told him, referring to Forge, "And because of that, I've made up my mind about what's going on with us."

He waited, thinking she would continue but she didn't, looking down at her hands clasped in front of her. "Ro?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, her mouth creasing in a smile. He tried to figure out what was going on but the tears and the smile together threw him for a loop.

"I told myself I wouldn't cry," she said softly.

"Baby, ya making me nervous," he told her, looking at her intently, trying to figure out what was happening.

"I love you, Logan, and it scares the hell out of me. I've never fallen for anyone so quickly before and I'm not sure how to handle it," she told him, her eyes meeting his across the distance between them. She took in his shocked look when she told him those three words that seemed to be a constant reframe in her mind whenever she was near him, never finding the courage to say them out loud.

"And I know this may be a lot to deal with right now but I think that if we are going to pursue a relationship, it will be a package deal since I'm planning to adopt Micah. So if you are still interested, I'm ready to make this official." Now that she finally got the words off her chest, she felt as if a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders.

Logan, not trusting himself to speak, stood and walked over to her and took her face in his hands. Without a word, he kissed her deeply. She responded passionately and to the two, the world around them faded away. The only thing that matter was the person in their arms. When their bodies demanded oxygen, they touched foreheads, sharing a smile.

"I love you, too Ro," he replied, going in for another kiss.

They spent the rest of the night showing the other how much they loved them.

Ororo stirred, enjoying the feel of the warm rays from the rising sun. She opened her eyes and stared for a moment, trying to remember the previous night. When it hit her, she looked around for her bed mate. When she lifted her head from the pillow, the bathroom door opened and out he stepped, fresh from a shower, a towel wrapped around his waist and a smile on his face.

_Damn, he's fine_, she thought, returning his smile as she took in his muscular physique. She shivered slightly remembering the events of the previous nights after they headed to bed. The thoughts cause her to become aroused.

"Mmmm, someone's ready for another round," he told her, leaning down and nuzzling her neck after kissing her.

"That I am," she replied, removing his towel and partaking of the delightful fruit.

Two hours later, they were walking hand in hand toward the mansion.

"I had a great time last night," she told him, leaning in close.

"So did I," he replied, kissing her before stopping and gently pulling her hand, "Mind if I ask ya something?"

"Sure," she replied, standing in front of him.

"Are ya okay with this? Us I mean," he asked, having spent a great deal of time while she slept in his arms, thinking of how to ask if she was certain that she wanted to pursue a relationship with him.

"I am," she replied, "You having second thoughts about us?"

"No, baby. Nothing like that," he reassured her, pulling her into a loose embrace, "I just remember when ya told me we couldn't explore this as an option and, honestly, I'm curious about what caused yer change of heart."

"Logan, I," she began but closed her eyes, her hand going to her temple. She opened her eyes, looking into his worried face. "The Professor needs to see me," she explained.

"Okay. We should," he began but was interrupted when her lips met his.

"I can't finish this conversation right now but know this, Handsome," she told him, rubbing her body against him, causing his breath to hitch, "I'm very sure of the fact that I'm in love with you, Logan Howlett and there is no one else I would rather be with than you." She kissed him deeply before pulling away. "Walk me to the Prof's office?"

"Absolutely," he replied, taking her hand and holding the door while she entered the mansion.


	16. Chapter 16: Secrets Revealed

Chapter 16: Secrets Revealed

Ororo entered the Professor's office. The smile that she had when she entered fell as her eyes landed on Forge. Steeling herself, she greeted the men.

"Good morning, Professor. Forge," she said.

"Good morning, Ororo. Please have a seat," the Professor greeted her, indicating the chair in front of his desk as Forge stood near the fireplace, a smug expression on his face.

_Ororo, Forge has some news and I would like for you to maintain your composure until he leaves. Will you be able to do so?_

_I will do my best, Charles_, Ororo replied telepathically.

"Forge, you have the floor," Professor Xavier told him.

"As I mentioned previously, I have it on good authority that Ororo is not behaving as a headmistress of this private institution should," Forge began, looking from the Professor his gaze landing on the stoic Ororo. "It is my hope that I am able to finish sharing with you the information I've learned without being interrupted by a weather tantrum." He was speaking to the Professor but his eyes were still on Ororo.

She returned his gaze, fighting with all she had not to respond to his taunting.

"As the Professor said, you have the floor. You will not be disturbed," she replied, her voice emotionless.

"Thank you. As I was saying, Ororo has purchased a house several miles from the mansion where she spends her Friday nights. She goes there to change and stow her car and travels by motorcycle to a local bar called Cass's Café where she drinks beer and plays pool," he told them, "And not only is she there drinking, she's also spending time with the new teacher, Logan, who frequents the bar on the day she's there."

"Thank you, Forge. Ororo, do you have anything to say in response to these allegations?"

"I have one question for Forge if I may," she asked and the Professor nodded. Turning to look at him, she asked coldly, "How did you come to have this information?"

"I have my sources," he replied, glancing away briefly.

"So you had me followed to gather that information to what end?"

"I'm not sure I understand the question."

"Why did you have me followed?" she asked, getting to her feet, needing to move to expend some of the angry energy churning in her body.

"Because this Institute has a reputation to uphold and if one of its leaders is involved with inappropriate activities, it negatively reflects on the Institute. And because of your inappropriate behavior, I feel that you should be removed from your post and replaced with someone who will be a better representation for this institution."

"And that person would be…" she asked.

"Me," he replied, meeting her hard glare.

She couldn't take it anymore. A loud clap of thunder sounded, causing the building to shake.

"See, Charles, she can't even have a civilized conversation without having a weather tantrum," Forge replied.

"I would advise you to mind your tongue," Ororo told him, her voice deepening.

"And I would advise you to learn to manage your anger," he retorted.

"You have yet to see or feel my wrath, so if I was you, I would stop while you are ahead," she replied, turning to him, her eyes clouded over while her hair moved in response to the electricity that traveled across her body.

"Forge, will you step out so that I may discuss these allegations with Ororo?" Charles asked aloud while encouraging Ororo to power down telepathically.

"Yes. Just let me know when you need to see me again," Forge replied, glancing back at Charles before his gaze fell again on the agitated woman who had turned her back to him.

"I will," the Professor replied, "And will you tell the others standing in the hall that everything is okay."

Forge nodded before opening the door and finding Logan and Remy standing out in the hall.

"Forge," Logan grumbled.

"Morning gentlemen," he greeted them before closing the door behind him, "The Professor asked me to assure you that all is well with our weather manipulator. She was just having a hard time controlling her powers during our conversation."

"Why it seem that whenever ya have a conversation with 'er, she have problems controlling her powers?" Remy asked, leaning against the wall opposite of the Professor's door.

"I don't know. That's a question for Ororo. Now if you will excuse me," he replied before heading down the hall.

"Something's up, mon ami and Remy done like it," Remy replied, looking over at his friend whose head was tilted, trying to hear the conversation, "Ya kin hear them?"

"Naw but the Professor told me that they would tell us about it later," Logan replied, "Let's go check on the squirt and Anna."

Remy nodded before pushing off the wall and starting down the hall. Logan hesitated, worried about his woman. _What has Forge done now_, he thought as he fell in step with his friend, heading back to the dining room.

"Ororo, will you please have a seat?" Charles asked her.

"I would rather stand," she replied, turning to face him, her eyes swimming with tears. _How dare he_, she thought, wiping her eyes angrily, _That conniving asshole_.

Charles pulled a napkin from the box and handed it to her and nodded in response to her thanks, ignoring her projected thought.

"Ororo, I just want you to know that I have no intentions of removing you from your position," he began. Her gaze met his.

"You knew didn't you?"

Sighing, Charles nodded. The knowledge that he had known about her extracurricular activities but had kept them secret caused her to feel weak. She returned to her abandoned chair and looked up at him.

"And you didn't mention it. Why?"

"Because I trust you and know that when you were ready to share the information, you would," he replied simply, coming from behind the desk to sit next to her.

"How long have you known and how did you find out?"

"I've known from the beginning. I know the breakup with Forge was hard for you but when you began leaving on your Friday nights off, we became concern for your safety, especially since you would disable the tracking feature on your comlink."

"We?" she questioned, getting to her feet and walking over to the window.

"There is only one person who can follow you without being detected," he replied, watching her.

"Remy," she said, more to herself than to him. Turning to face him, she asked, "What will you do about Forge's request?"

"I will express to Forge that though I appreciate the information, I respect your privacy more and what you do on your own time is your business and no one else's," he told her, moving to take his position behind his desk again, "And that I have been considering adding motorcycles to our fleet and now that I have two possible instructors, I can. We can move forward with purchasing the necessary equipment." He looked up at her with a smile on his face. Much to his delight, she returned it as she made her way over to his side.

"Thank you, Father," she told him, kneeling next to his chair and kissing his cheek before giving him a hug.

"You're welcome, my daughter. I love you," he replied, kissing her forehead.

"And I you."


	17. Chapter 17: Karma

Chapter 17: Karma

Ororo left her father's office, heading to the Danger Room. She needed to let off some steam and the DR was just the place to do it. Forge's clones were calling her name.

"Ro?" Logan called out, stepping out of the Rec Room.

"Hey," she greeted him, allowing him to hug her and kiss her cheek.

"How'd the meeting go?" he asked.

"It started out kinda rough but smoothed out toward the end," she told him cryptically.

Picking up on her desire not to share the details, he asked, "Where ya headed?"

"The Danger Room. Care to join me?"

"Sure," he responded, figuring she would fill him in on what was going on with her.

After expending the built up energy, Logan saw that she was holding on by a thread. After hearing her mention her need to retrieve Micah from Remy and Anna's care, Logan encouraged her to let him escort her to her cottage for some much needed rest and then he would retrieve the squirt.

Nodding her consent, she allowed him to lead her through the halls to the back elevator and out the back entrance, heading to her cottage. As they made their way, she told him about her meeting with Forge and the Professor.

"So what ya going to do?" Logan asked, helping her up the stairs and opening the door.

"Continue living my life like I have been these last few months. Those are his hangups, not mine and happily not the Professor's," she told him, taking a seat on her bed, "So Friday evenings will still be my time and if I choose to head to Cass's, then I will."

She began to undress and change into something more comfortable. Logan fought the desire that rose up in him at the sight of her silky chocolate skin and stayed focused on the conversation.

"I'm sure there will be some changes to come from this and we will address them as they come. But until then," she continued, going over to give him a hug and gentle kiss, sensing his need, "I plan to enjoy exploring the newness of our relationship. Care to join me?"

Without saying a word, Logan reached over and called Remy, letting him know that he would be late picking up Micah. Remy understanding, told him that Micah was free to spend the rest of the day and the night with them. Logan, grateful to his friend, told him he owed him one before disconnecting the call.

"Why do you owe Remy one?" Ororo asked as he closed the short distance between them and pulled her into a firm, gentle embrace.

"For allowing me time to explore the newness of our relationship," he replied before capturing her lips with his.

The following day, the Professor called Ororo back to his office. She wasn't surprised to see Forge standing in the same place he had stood during their last meeting. Ororo forced herself to maintain her emotionless façade, already knowing what the Professor planned to share with Forge. _That should wipe that smug look off his face_, she thought, taking her seat and looking up at Forge with a nod.

"Thank you Ororo and Forge for agreeing to meet again on such short notice," the Professor began, his hands going into their temple pose. Turning to Forge, he continued, "Forge, I want to begin by saying thank you for bringing the information you shared yesterday to my attention. In light of that information, I have no choice but to…"

"Professor, I'm soo happy you see things my way," Forge said, a haughty smile gracing his face as he cut off the telepath.

"I believe you've misunderstood me," the Professor responded, his hands coming to rest comfortably on the arms of his chair.

"Excuse me," Forge said, looking over at Professor.

"What I was going to say before I was interrupted was that Ororo will remain in her position as assistant headmistress of this Institute," the Professor told him, holding up his hand to stop a second interruption, "What Ms. Munroe does during her free time is her own business as is what she does with her salary. In regards to the issue of her dating a colleague, as I told her, nowhere in the personnel manual does it state that a relationship between teachers, or in Ororo's case, administrators and teachers is not allowed."

"Furthermore, considering now that I have several instructors on staff with motorcycle riding experience, we can finally include them in our fleet of land vehicles and we can offer classes for the students and staff who wish to learn how to ride them," the Professor told him, "So in closing Forge, I thank you for bringing those issues to my attention and I think these solutions will in fact improve the quality of education and life at the Institute. Your efforts, though meant to harm, have in fact paved the way for many improvements for the school. For that, you should be commended."

Ororo watched with quiet satisfaction as the smug look fell from Forge's face to become one of disbelief. _That will teach him_, she thought, fighting to keep her face impassive.

"Ororo, do you have anything to add?" the Professor asked.

"No, I have nothing to add," she responded, "However, there is one recommendation I would like to make as the assistant headmistress of the Institute, if I may Professor."

"You may."

"I would like to request that the time remaining of Forge's request for a sabbatical be truncated," she replied, prepared for Forge's response.

"What?" he asked angrily, "Why?"

She tilted her head a bit and returned his gaze. "Simply put, you've worn out your welcome."

"Worn out my welcome? You can't be serious," he replied, scoffing at her simple statement.

"Would you like me to list the reasons why you've worn out your welcome or would you like to continue this charade of being someone interested in the greater good of the Institute?"

"What charade?" he replied, angrily taking a step toward her, "The only charade taking place is the one between you and that savage beast you call a combat instructor. He is no more fit to teach a class than you are to run this institution."

"Forge, that is enough," Charles told him.

"No, Professor," Ororo replied, her eyes on Forge as she stood, "He has a right to his opinion and should be allowed to express it. However, his opinion is just that, an opinion. And being that you are not a faculty member of the facility, your thoughts have no effect on the decisions made in this Institute."

After a moment of silent glaring, Ororo continued, "That being said, I have received several comments from staff voicing their concerns about a hostile work environment and the lack of trust that has grown over the course of the time that Forge has resided within these walls. He has made a point of nearly stalking me to engaged in a conversation full of critiques and hateful words directed at another staff person and just his presence for some, myself included, has made the environment uncomfortable to the point where we seek solace outside of the Institute's walls."

"I see," the Professor said, his hands going into their trademark temple pose.

"You cannot be taking what she is saying seriously," Forge said in disbelief as he looked over at the older mutant.

"Why shouldn't I take what she is saying seriously," Xavier responded, "When you brought your concerns about Ororo's activities and relationship, I gave them the attention they deserved and I will do the same with the information she has presented."

"Do you have anything to say in response to her statements?" Forge felt their eyes on him as he struggled with an answer.

"Those comments are unfounded. They were probably made by her lackeys," he spat out angry, taking another step closer to her, "Though my original intention was to rekindle the love we once shared, now that you are tainted goods, I would rather cut my losses."

Ororo slapped him, the sound of her strike was drowned out by the boom of the thunder that resounded.

Forge turned to look at her, a murderous look in his eyes. "You will pay for that," he whispered angrily before storming out of the office. When he stepped out the door, he came face to face with Logan who was on his way to check on Ororo.

"Get out of my way," Forge growled at the feral mutant.

Logan frowned at the man, a low growl rumbling in his chest. He heard Charles' voice in his head to refrain from attacking him. With all of the willpower he could muster, he took a step back, allowing the man to pass without incident. Logan turned to look at the man as he hurried away, mumbling to himself about getting back at that bitch. Logan growled again.

A soft touch on his arm drew his attention and his eyes fell on Ororo who was looking at him with concern in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked and he nodded, unable to speak for a moment, still struggling to rein in the beast. He looked back in the direction the inventor had gone.

Closing his eyes briefly, he turned back to look at Ororo who watched him carefully.

"Ya okay?" he asked, allowing the tension to leave his body as he pulled her to him in a comforting hug, sensing her need for it.

"Yes, a bit shaken but fine overall."

"Want to talk about it?" he asked, pulling away from her so he could see her face.

She shook her head, unable to speak. The adrenaline rush she felt during the conversation had left her and the emotions she had worked so hard to suppress were bubbling inside her. She needed to release them but she knew that she couldn't do so safely where she stood.

"Danger Room?" he asked, sensing her internal struggles.

She nodded, the tears she fought to hold back, spilled over her lids. Logan growled low in his throat as he wiped them away.

"C'mon," he told her gently, taking her hand and leading her toward the backstairs where they could make their way to the basement without running into the students.

"Welcome home, boss," Forge's assistance greeted him without looking up as he stepped into his laboratory a day after he arrived home from New York, "Where's the missus?"

"There was a change of plans," Forge replied, drawing his assistant's attention when he sat heavily behind his desk.

"What you mean?" Derrick asked.

"There are a few obstacles that need to be moved out the way," Forge replied vaguely, logging onto his computer, "I hope you weren't working on anything important because getting Ororo back is now our number one priority."

"Got it, boss," he replied, stepping up and joining Forge behind his desk, "What do you have in mind?"

"We're going to present her with an offer she can't refuse," Forge replied, with a slight smile as he showed his colleague his computer screen.


	18. Chapter 18: Her Guys

Chapter 18: Her Guys

_Four Months later_

Ororo looked up toward her office door as she heard the pitter patter of feet heading her way. She smiled to herself as she turned her eyes back to her monitor as she tried to finish up the report she was working on. It was a few minutes before five and her guys were on their way to get her.

_Her guys_, she thought as she heard their muffled conversation as she saved the final version of the document and sent a copy to Charles via email. Closing out the programs so she could shut down her computer, her thoughts turned to the events of the past few months and how her life had changed for the better.

Soon after their meeting, Forge left the mansion. Many of her colleagues, herself included were thankful for his departure. Though it was in bad taste, they had a small get together to celebrate. As Logan walked her to the cottage carrying a sleeping Micah, she told him that she didn't think they had seen the last of him and Logan agreed but told her that he didn't think it was something to worry about now.

"Ya, mylady, have to turn yer attention to more important things, like a-d-o-p-t-i-n-g someone we know," he had told her, making her smile as she held open the door for him.

A few weeks later, Ororo was ready to begin the adoption process. After much thought and discussion and getting her father's blessings, she spoke with Micah about her decision. She had asked Logan to join her but he declined, saying that she and Micah needed to discuss it alone first before he was included in the conversation. Appreciating his thoughtfulness, she agreed and planned a special dinner for her and Micah, making his favorite foods.

She was sure that he knew something was up because they normally ate dinner with Logan and his absence was very noticeable.

"Is Mr. Logan not eating with us tonight?" he had asked as she joined him at the table.

"No, sweetie. Not tonight," she told him before encouraging him to say grace.

Filling his plate with a little of everything, he continued with his questions, "Is he sick?"

"No," she replied patiently, filling her own plate, "He's eating dinner with Remy and Anna tonight."

"So he didn't want to eat with us?" he asked, beginning to sound sad.

Hearing it, Ororo turned to the young boy with a smile. "He did but there is something I wanted to talk to you about after we eat dinner," she told him vaguely, "And when we finish our conversation, we can call Mr. Logan and he can come over and tuck you in, okay?"

"Okay," he replied quietly.

Ororo knew he wasn't convinced by her explanation and considered having the conversation before they finished eating but thought better of it. Instead, she asked him about his day. Soon, it was time for them to have their discussion. Figuring that it would go over better in a more comfortable setting, Ororo and Micah retired to the bonus room that they had converted into a play room.

"Micah," Ororo began as they settled in the comfy bean bags on the floor. He looked at her, knowing that she only called him by his name when she had something serious to talk to him about.

"Yes ma'am," he replied and she motioned for him to sit directly in front of her.

Taking his hands, Ororo took a deep breath and began. "Do you know what adoption means?"

"Yes," he replied, "It means that someone takes you home with them and you are a family."

"That's right," she replied before taking another deep breath, "What would you say if I told you that I wanted to adopt you?"

His eyes widen. "You mean you want to be my mommy?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," she replied and watched him closely for his response.

"Really?" he asked, not believing what he had heard.

"Yes, really," she replied, watching as his eyes filled with tears, "Would you like that?"

Ororo watched as he blinked and tears fell from his eyes. Unsure, she waited for him to respond.

"Yes, but," he began but started sobbing.

Ororo pulled him into her arms and tried to console him. "Micah, why are you crying?"

"Because that means Nana won't be my grandma anymore and I want her to still be my Nana," he whined before hiccupping.

"Sweetheart, look at me," she said, pushing him away gently so she could look him in his eyes, "No matter what happens, your Nana will still be your Nana."

"She will?" he asked.

"Yes. When someone adopts you, you just get more people to love and care for you," she told him with a soft smile on her face.

"You love me?"

"Very much," she replied.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he asked as he sat with his legs crossed, mimicking her.

"Yes."

"I prayed to God like my Nana taught me for you to be my mommy," he told her, causing her to tear up. Ororo looked at the little boy and couldn't stop the tears that flowed down her cheeks in response to his words.

Looking concerned, he got up and sat in her lap, hugging her. "Don't cry Mommy."

The sob caught in her throat and the tears flowed heavier as Micah called her the term she longed to hear him speak. Ororo couldn't hold back the tears of relief and held onto the child as they cried together. They were still sitting in the same spot when Logan arrived an hour later.

Though it had taken two months for the adoption paperwork to be finalized, Micah called Ororo Mommy from that night forward.

Afterwards, Logan told her that Micah couldn't stop talking about their conversation as he gave him his bath and tucked him into bed. He had even asked him if that made him his new Daddy and Logan told him they would talk about that later.

Ororo, wondering if they ever had the conversation, was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at her door.

"Come in," she called out, distracted by the message on her computer.

"Then we can do the surprise thing?" Micah asked Logan as he opened the door.

"Shhh, Squirt. If you tell her, it won't be a surprise," Logan scowled gently.

"Oh, okay," Micah replied to Logan as he entered the office before calling out, "Mommy!" when his eyes landed on Ororo as she made her way around her desk.

"Hello, sweetheart," Ororo replied with a smile, as she knelt so he could engulf her in a hug, "Did you have a good day?"

"Uh huh," he said, nodding against her shoulder, "Can we go and get something to eat? Today is pizza day and Ms. Collier promised me my own cheeseburger pizza."

"She did, did she?" Ororo asked, getting to her feet as Logan entered the office.

"Yes, so we have to hurry," he told her, taking her hand and pulling her toward the door and Logan.

"Okay but can I greet Logan first?" she asked, standing in front of her beau.

"Oh, alright," Micah replied dejectedly, causing the adults to chuckle.

"Hello, Handsome," she greeted Logan as she gave him a hug and quick kiss.

"Hey darlin'. Have a good day?"

"It just got better now that my two favorite guys are here," she replied, heading back over to her desk to retrieve her suit jacket from the back of her chair.

"Ya feelin' alright, Ro? Ya look like ya ready to drop," Logan replied, looking at her closely.

"I'm fine. It's just been a long week," she assured him with a loving smile. Turning to her son, she asked, "Ready to go see Ms. Collier to get your pizza?"

"Yaaayy," Micah exclaimed, grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door. She shrugged to Logan as she went past him, leaving him to lock up behind them.

Once the pizza extravaganza was over, Micah and Artie headed to the rec room, to settle in for their slumber party with Uncle Scott and Auntie Jean. After receiving their goodbye hugs and kisses, Logan and Ororo bid their friends good night and made their way to the garage.

"Ro, I want to do something a little different tonight," Logan told her as he held open the door to the garage.

"Okay. What did you have in mind?" she asked as she walked toward his bike.

"Let's take the Charger tonight," he replied, gently taking her hand to stop her progression toward the bike. Giving him a quizzical look, he just smiled as he led her to the car, opening the door for her.

Deciding to just go with it, she smiled at him and got into the car.

"So what surprises do you have in store for us tonight?" she asked, as he pulled the car out of the garage.

"Just sit back and relax and leave everything to me," he replied, reaching over and taking her hand, lifting it to his lips for a gentle kiss.

"Alright, Handsome," she replied, getting a smile in return from him.

"You really know how to show a girl a good time," she told him as he guided them in a slow dance in the master bedroom of her house.

"And this is just the beginning," he promised, kissing her gently before spinning her away and pulling her back for another kiss.

They had just finished a pseudo moonlight dinner on her patio. Since they were still full from eating pizza with the kids, Logan improvised and set out fruits, cheeses, and breads. They had spent the time mostly in silence, enjoying the quiet and each other's company.

Seeing that she was relaxed, he encouraged her to join him in the bathroom where he had a warm bath waiting for them. After thoroughly enjoying the water and each other, Logan led her to the bedroom where a new nightgown was spread on the bed waiting for her.

Smiling her thanks, she slipped into the silk garment, her eyes closing as she sighed, enjoyed the fell of the fabric as it slid against her skin. She opened her eyes to see Logan, clad a pair of pajama pants, gazing at her with want in his eyes.

"Come 'ere," he whispered after turning on her CD player, filling the room with the mellow sounds of the jazz instrumental he had Remy create for them. She acquiesced and he took her in his arms and rocked slowly, enjoying the feel of the woman in his arms.

Having their fill of dancing, they lay together on the bed, allowing the soothing music to become a lullaby. At least for Ororo, whose day had finally caught up with her.

"Thank you, Handsome for a fabulous night," she whispered before leaning up to kiss him. Once she had her fill, she laid her head against his chest and slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Logan gazed down at the woman in his arms, his thoughts on the rest of the events he had planned for the weekend. He said a prayer of thanks and one, asking that everything would go as plan. Soothed by her calming presence, Logan drifted off to a deep sleep, holding her tightly.


	19. Chapter 19: A Question and Answer

Chapter 19: A Question and Answer

Ororo slowly opened her eyes, gazing out of the open patio doors, enjoying the slight breeze that blew, fluttering the sheer draperies. Stretching, she realized that she was alone in bed. As she made up her mind to head to the bathroom, the door opened and in walked Logan, fully dressed in dark jeans and a navy polo shirt, carrying a tray loaded with breakfast foods.

"Morning darlin'," he greeted her as he set the tray down on the table before making his way over to her, capturing her lips with his.

"Hey," she replied, with a smile, "You're going to spoil me."

"That's my goal," he replied, helping her off the bed and leading her to the chair he had at the table.

"Can you give me a minute? I need to freshen up a bit," she asked and he nodded, kissing her hand before letting it go so she could go to the bathroom.

Refreshed and ready for breakfast, Ororo reentered the bedroom and found Logan out on the balcony, looking out over the modest backyard. She knew he knew she was there but when he didn't acknowledge her, she walked toward him and hugged him from behind. He took one of her hands and kissed it, before replacing it as he continued to look over the grounds.

"Mine if I ask ya a question?" he began.

"Sounds serious," she teased him.

"Not really. Just been thinking."

"Okay. Well, is it a question we can discuss over breakfast?"

"Yeap," he replied, turning to face her. Cradling her face between his hands, he planted a kiss on her that left her breathless. Leaning in to touch her forehead after they came up for air, he smiled as he gazed into her eyes.

"You are really making the decision to eat breakfast instead of taking you back to bed very hard," she told him, laughing softly as he pulled her closer, "No pun intended."

"Ya shouldn't be so damn irresistible," he replied, turning her away from him and guiding her over to the table, knowing that if they didn't leave soon, they would be late and he didn't want to suffer the wrath of Micah.

"Okay, I'll try to stop," she replied sexily, getting a smack on the behind in response.

"Behave," he growled low, as he held out her chair for her.

With a mischievous smile on her face, she replied, "Yes Daddy."

_That did it_, Logan thought before picking her up and taking her back to bed. He gently tossed her on the bed and quickly followed, her laughter the sweetest sound he had ever heard.

_ Micah and everything else will just have to wait_, he thought as he busied himself with "punishing" his woman for her insolence.

.

"Logan, did you and Micah ever talk about his question about you being his daddy?" Ororo asked as Logan guided the car back to the mansion to pick up Micah for their Saturday outing.

"We did but he made me promise not to tell ya what we talked about. He wanted to be the one to tell ya," Logan replied.

Ororo looked at him with questioning eyes.

Sensing her silent question, Logan told her, "Don't worry, babe. He told me he planned to talk to ya about it today."

"Should I be worried?" she asked.

"No, darlin'. I can't say much without giving it away but everything's fine," he assured her as they pulled up in front of the mansion.

Use to his sometime secretive relationship with Micah, Ororo decided to just go with it. "Okay, Handsome," she replied, opening her door, looking over at him with a smile, "Be back in a minute."

"I'll be here," he replied and watched her as she made her way into the mansion. _That was close_, he thought, mentally wiping his brow.

_If the boys could see me now_, he thought with a chuckle, thinking that the toughest, roughest guy in the outfit was sweating bullets about a conversation that his future son was going to have with his mom. Closing his eyes, he said another prayer that everything would go as planned.

Luckily for Logan, someone was listening.

Twenty minutes later, Logan, holding Ororo's hand, followed behind an excited Micah and Artie as they headed to one of their favorite places, Monkey Joe's. After his first time there, he asked he could invite Artie and Ororo, unable to say no, told him yes, endearing the young boys to her even more. It was Ororo's inability to tell Micah no that Logan was betting on to make sure they ended up in the place he wanted them to go.

_It's now or never_, he thought, working hard to keep his face impassive.

An hour later, Logan and Ororo were trying to coax the boys out of the ball tank so they could leave and head to the mall.

"We'll come out if you promise to take us to Game Stop?" Micah called out, trying to bargain with his guardians.

"Fine but we eat where I want," Logan replied, releasing a frustrated sigh as he watched the boys bounce out of the tank and head to get their shoes. He looked over at Ororo who was covering her mouth with her hand, trying to suppress her laughter.

"It wasn't funny, Ro," he said, grabbing her hand.

"The baddest mutha in the land, out negotiated by a six year old."

"Whatever, darlin'," he replied, using some of the kids slang on her, making her chuckle.

"You guys ready to go to GameStop?" Ororo asked, as she encouraged them to clean their plates from the pizza restaurant in the mall's food court.

"Yes," Micah replied, glancing at Logan before looking back at his mother who didn't see the exchange.

"Alright, let's head out," Logan replied, taking his woman's hand and pulling her gently so they could catch up with the excited kids.

"Hold up, younguns," Logan called out when they had gotten too far from the couple, which happened to be in front of the store where he wanted them to go.

Micah, on cue, ohhed and ahhed at the selection of jewelry in the case where he stood. "Mommy, Mommy, look at this," he exclaimed, leaving his place to go over and grab her hand and pulled her along. As per the norm, she looked over her shoulder and smiled apologetically at Logan who smiled in returned, shaking his head.

Turning her attention back to her excited child, Ororo admired the colored stones as she allowed Micah and Artie to lead her deeper into the store. Once he got to the designated spot, Micah turned to Ororo and said, "Mommy, you 'member that talk you told me I had to have with Mr. Logan?"

"What talk, baby?" Ororo asked distractedly, the blue diamonds catching her eye.

"Where I had to ask him if he would be my daddy since you were my mommy?"

Ororo looked at her son and saw the serious look on his face. "Yes, I do. And what did he say?"

"He told me that the only way he could be my daddy was if he was married to my mommy," Micah replied smiling. Hearing this, Ororo turned to look at Logan and was shocked to find him kneeling, looking up at her.

"Logan," she whispered, her hand going to cover her mouth.

"I told the Squirt that if he wanted me to be his Dad, then I had to marry his Mom first, so Ororo Munroe, will you marry me?"

Tears came immediately to her eyes. She closed them, so that she could burn the image of Logan kneeling in her mind. "Yes," she replied, opening her eyes and looking into his.

"Yes?" he asked, not sure he heard her.

She nodded excitedly as he stood and lifted her in the air, going around in a circle as the jewelry store staff applauded and the kids jumped up and down around them. Setting her back on her feet, Logan kissed her gently before pulling away and wiping away her tears. "Now, go pick out yer ring."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, I promised the Squirt he could help pick out yer ring for being my helper," he replied, rubbing his hand over the boy's head with a smile on his face.

"Mommy, can Artie help too?" Micah asked.

"Of course, he can," she replied, pulling both boys to her, hugging them. As they pulled her to a case, she looked back at Logan with a smile.

After a few minutes, Micah became excited and pulled Ororo over to the case to look at the treasure he found. The oval shaped, blue diamond was set in a platinum setting, with thin lines of diamonds encircling it.

Artie asked why he liked the ring and Micah replied that it reminded him of Ororo, the blue for her eyes and the thin lines was her white hair. Normally not an emotional person, that day challenged that notion as tears welled up in her eyes for the second time in less than 10 minutes.

When the boys looked at her to get her thoughts, she knelt between them and told them that was the one. Micah broke away from them and pulled Logan over and after helping Ororo to her feet, he shrugged and said if Ro liked it, it was okay with him.

So it was settled and a few minutes later, Logan was placing the ring on her finger as the kids looked on with smiles on their face. Sealing the deal with a kiss, they were interrupted by Micah asking if they were still going to the game store, causing the adults to chuckle.

Saying goodbye to the staff, the small group headed to the game store as promised and the kids were rewarded with individual games that they promised to share with the other. Ororo, still reeling from the surprises, was caught several times by Logan just staring at her ring and then looking up at him with tears in her eyes, a smile on her lips.

Their family and friends at the mansion had been waiting for them to arrive so they could reveal Logan's next surprise. Instead of driving up to the mansion, he drove past it, heading toward Ororo's cottage. When they arrived, they were awed to see nearly everyone from the mansion standing in her backyard.

"What's going on?" she asked seeing the gathering from the road.

"No questions, Mommy," Micah replied, getting out the car and opening her door and holding out his hand for hers. Looking over at Logan, she got a quick kiss and was told that the squirt was waiting, before giving her a gentle push. She got out the car and a chorus of surprises rented the air as they revealed that a foundation had been poured while they were gone.

Not understanding, Ororo turned to look at Logan as he walked up and joined them.

"When I told Chuck about my plans and asked him fer ya hand, he suggested that instead of building me a separate cottage, that we expand yours," he told her before leaning in and whispering, "I hope ya don't mind. I figure we could work on the plans together."

"So what do you say?" he asked out loud for everyone to hear.

"Sounds like a plan to me," she replied and received cheers in response. After a while, the group headed back to the mansion, leaving the couple alone with the admonishment that they weren't to tarry long because Ms. Collier had a special dinner waiting for them.

"Handsome, you're too much," she told him as she left his side to investigate the work the team had completed.

"I figured I would get some of your favorite people to help me pop the question," he replied, walking up behind her, wrapping her in his arms.

"And the cottage?"

"Made sense when Chuck mentioned it, especially since they hadn't started on mine," he replied, nuzzling her neck.

"You don't think things are moving too fast?" she asked, finally voicing the thought that had been on her mind since she had told him yes.

Hearing the uncertainty in her voice, he turned her to face him. "Having second thoughts?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"No but we've only been seeing each other a short time and now we're here," she told him.

"Ro, what's the real problem?" he asked.

"I'm afraid history will repeat itself," she whispered, admitting to him her biggest fear. Without looking at him, she turned and took a few steps, putting space between.

"Ororo," Logan began, taking step in her direction.

"I know, you're not him, but I can't help how I feel," she told him, looking up at the darkening sky.

"Do ya love me?" he asked her, allowing her to have her space.

"Yes, more than I should."

"There's a limit on how much ya love me?" he asked amused.

"Considering the length of time we've known each other, yes," she told him, still not looking at him.

"Okay," he said, slightly understanding her point, "Mind if I tell ya something?"

"Sure, you know you can tell me anything, Handsome," she replied softly, glancing over at him finally.

"As cliché as this sounds, I started falling for ya the night we met at the bar. When I arrived here and saw ya, I knew I was in trouble because there was just something about ya that I couldn't shake," he told her, closing the distance between them slowly. He reached for her hand and when she looked up at him, he continued. "You see, I was intrigued by Rory, blown away by Ororo and infatuated with Ro," he said, making her smile at his use of her names, "Such much so that the more time I spent with ya, the deeper the feelings grew. But it was the actions of Ms. Ro that sealed the deal."

"And what did Ms. Ro do?"

"She adopted a little boy and gave him the one thing that he wanted the most, a loving mother," he told her, pulling her to him as tears gathered in her eyes, "So despite the length of time, I knew then just like I know now that yer the one for me."

"I love ya and want to spend the rest of my life showing ya just how much," he told her, kissing her deeply. Their kiss was interrupted by an apologetic Kurt who had been instructed by Ms. Collier and he quoted, "To bring their behinds to the mansion so everyone could eat."

A few hours later, Ororo stood on the lake shore, looking out over the dark water. She ducked out after most of their teammates and students were on the dance floor. She'd retreated to one of her favorite places to sit and think. The day had been a busy one and she needed a moment to reflect on it. Remembering, she looked down at the new piece of jewelry that graced her left ring finger.

"Taking it all in?" a figure asked from the shadows of the large oak tree.

"Trying too," she told him, watching as the burning ember of his cigar came toward her as he stepped into the light, "How long have you been out here?"

"Not long. Figured I would give ya a ten minute head start," he replied, making her laugh softly.

"Micah and Artie playing their games?"

"Yeap. Told them I would get Uncle Scott to tell them a story."

"So he's staying with Artie tonight?"

"Yeap. He said he thought we might want to celebrate alone," he replied chuckling.

"Oh my goodness," she replied, covering her face with her hand, "Is it that obvious?"

"I guess so but I'm glad he thought about it first because I was going to cash in a favor to see if we could have the night to ourselves."

"And just what did you have in mind?"

"Yer just gonna have to wait and see," he told her cryptically, tucking the cooled cigar in his pocket before pulling her into his arms, "Mind giving us a lift to the garage?"

"Your wish is my command," she replied, with a knowing smile, lifting them up in the air.


	20. Chapter 20: Surprise!

AN: Hi guys. First, thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this fiction. It has been an interesting ride (pun intended) and it continues. I apologize for the short hiatus, life happened so hopefully I can get back into the swing of things. Now on to the next installment!

* * *

**Chapter 20: Surprise!**

Another Friday had rolled around and found them headed to her house so she could change clothes and retrieve her bike.

Feeling feisty, Ororo had snuck away from the mansion earlier that afternoon to buy something that she thought Logan would enjoy. She had known that her new black cat suit and thigh high boots would elicit a reaction from him when she walked out of the house. But what she didn't know what how much it would affect him.

Logan opted to stay outside, knowing that they only had time for her change her clothes. He knew if he had gone inside, their leaving would have been delayed since he couldn't keep his hands off her whenever they were alone.

Hearing the door open, he looked up and groaned as she came into view. _Damn, this woman is going to get me killed tonight_, he thought as he took in her outfit. Clad in a black leather cat suit that molded to the contours of her body, Logan's pants grew uncomfortably tight as the woman came closer.

The waist length leather jacket thankfully covered her rear but when she modeled her outfit for him, he knew he was done when she removed it, showing that she was wearing a strapless bustier that put her puppies on display, making him drool.

When she neared him, he snatched her to him so quickly, her giggle died in her throat as his lips met hers in soul quaking kiss as his hands roam over her body under her jacket.

"Damn, woman. Yer killin' me," he had told her, making her smile wickedly has they touched foreheads gasping slightly.

"That was the plan," she had told him before kissing him again and stepping away and heading to her bike, "Try to keep up tonight?" She smiled as she heard his growl before turning over her bike with a roar, his bike responding. They took off into the dark night, heading to their favorite watering hole.

Ororo noticed there were more bikes than usual, causing them to have to walk a few minutes before getting to the entrance. A nice cold one was calling her name as she sighed with smile at Logan as he held the door open for her.

"Surprise!" The room erupted, startling Ororo.

"What in the," she started but looked at the smug look on Logan's face, immediately knowing that he had a hand in this.

"You're too much, Handsome," she told him before turning to greet her friends who were coming toward her.

"So someone had finally tamed the untamable Rory?" Lenny said, before take a swig of his beer as they stood around the pool table, watching as she lined up her shot.

"I wouldn't say that," Logan said, joining them, holding a beer in each hand as he proudly watched his girl in her element.

"Nor would I," Rory replied, sinking five balls in succession, winning the game. She stood to her full height with a smile as the newcomer handed over her winnings, mumbling and grumbling about a female pool shark.

Able to relate, Logan walked over to his girl and handed her the beer before taking a swig of his own.

"I'm guessin' ole Logan here likes a challenge," James replied, with a smirk.

"Is that what I am, Handsome?" Rory asked him, her gaze making his blood boil in a good way.

"And then some," he replied, already struggling to rein the beast in. That look caused some of his resistance to slip, and before he knew it, he was pulling her to him. He kissed her hard and prolonged it, letting her know what she was doing something to him.

"Damn, ya'll. Don't ya'll need to come up for air?" Lenny remarked loudly, subtle moving a bit to adjust himself as his pants got a little tighter as he watched the couple.

"Mmm," Rory replied, licking her lips as she pulled away from him. She noticed that his eyes had darkened, a definite sign that she had taken him there and if she didn't stop, the night would be cut short and she and Logan would be somewhere, doing some things…

"Ya gotta stop Ro," he whispered in her ear before nipping it, "I can only take so much of yer teasing. Cass put a lot of effort into this so we owe him at least a couple more hours."

"Alright, Handsome," she told him, kissing his lips gently, "Be right back." She pulled away from him and headed toward the ladies room.

"Damn, man. The temperature in this place just went up a few degrees," Charlie said, wiping his brow to illustrate his point, causing some of the other guys to chuckle.

"Yeah, dude. That was a hot display," Dustin told him, clapping him on his shoulder after Logan had taken a swig of his beer, "Not that I blame ya. If my fiancée looked like Rory, I would be stuck on her like white on rice."

"Dustin, man, you couldn't get a chick like Rory if ya life depended on it," Lenny replied, making the guys laugh.

"Yeah, cause he damn sho couldn't get Rory," Tim chimed in.

"That's just cause she was on the rebound from some bastard that broke her heart," Dustin told them, "Had it been a little later, this would be a totally different party."

"Yeah man, whatever you say," Lenny replied, smirking at his friend.

"Anyway," Charlie began, turning to Logan, "How'd ya do it man?"

"How'd I do what?" Logan asked.

"How'd ya get a woman like Rory?"

"Let's just say that there is more to him than meets the eye," Rory said, startling them as she walked up. She'd heard the tail end of the conversation and felt the need to nip the issue in the bud.

Logan chuckled silently at the guys' reaction to being caught. He caught her eye as she walked past him with a wink and a smile. He smirked in return giving her space to do whatever it was she was headed to do. He didn't want the guys getting the idea he was on Ro like white on rice. She was still her own person. Now, she just had someone else to watch her back and to keep her happy.

Smiling to himself, Logan thought, life was finally good. Just as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he felt the telltale mental nudge from the head master himself.

_Logan._

_ Chuck._

_ Are you with Ororo?_

_ Yeah. Something wrong?_

_ There's been an explosion at the Institute. We need both of you to come back as soon as possible._

_Be there in a few._

Logan turned, missing the quizzical looks that followed him and headed to his girl who was holding court with the ladies on the dance floor. Logan caught her eye as he approached and Ororo instinctively knew that he needed to speak with her. Smiling to her friends, she danced her way over to Logan and he took her in his arms so that he could whisper to her inconspicuously, making it look like they were cozying up to one another.

He felt her body tense as he relayed the message. Encouraging her to play it off, he kissed her deeply and when they came up for breath, they heard cheers all around them. Taking her hand, he led her to the bar so they could give Cass their thanks and bid him a goodnight. Before they left, Cass came from behind the bar and gave Ororo a rare hug.

"Take good care of our girl, alright?" Cass told Logan, shaking his hand.

"Will do," Logan replied, wrapping a supportive arm around her waist before escorting her out the door. Once the door closed behind them, they raced to their bikes, gunning it back to the mansion.

When they arrived, the sight caused Ororo to stop short. Settling the bike, she glanced at Logan before taking to the skies to join in the effort to put out the fires that was ravishing the west wing of the building.

Hearing the thunder, Bobby looked up and had to do a double take as he watched who he recognized as Ororo direct a storm cloud over the raging inferno that he was trying to contain. He had been at it a while and was getting a bit weary. Seeing that her rain and sleet mixture were doing the trick, Bobby slid back to the ground where he waited for her to join him.

"Thanks for the assist, Ro," he replied with a tired smile, taking in her appearance, "Nice threads."

"Thanks," she replied with a slight smile before heading into the mansion, zipping up her jacket to cover her exposed chest. She entered the building and followed Bobby to where Scott and Logan stood.

"Where is everyone?" she asked, her gaze falling on Logan, then Scott, neither man meeting her gaze.

_That's odd_, she thought. Before she could say anything else, Warren spoke up.

"Jean, Kitty, Jubilee and Peter are down in the Danger Room with the kids," Warren replied after a slight hesitation. He had never seen Ororo dressed as she was and had to overcome his shock quickly.

"Was anyone hurt?" she asked and before anyone could responded, she let out an Umph as someone collided with her mid-section. Looking down, she saw a teary eyed Artie, hiding his face in her stomach, holding her tightly as he sobbed.

"Artie, what's wrong?" Ororo asked pulling him away as she knelt to be eye level with him. She figured he was frightened of the bombing. His next words caused her heart to drop.

"I can't find Micah. He's missing," Artie replied looking up into her face.


	21. Chapter 21: Bad Timing

Chapter 21: Bad Timing

"What do you mean, you can't find him?" she asked the child but looked up at Hank as he entered the room. Ororo stood to her full height while cradling Artie to her.

"What he means is," Hank began.

"He probably ran to hide in Ororo's cottage," Warren spoke up quickly.

"Really?" the child asked, looking up at Ororo, his face wet with his tears.

"Yes, sweetheart. We will go and look for him and bring him back as soon as we can," she said playing along, her voice breaking as she reassured the boy. Looking up at Warren as he approached them, she told him, "Now go with Warren back to the Danger Room so we can go and find him."

"You promise you'll find him, Ms. Ro?" Artie asked, his eyes sad.

Unable to speak right away, Ororo wiped the tears from the boy's face before taking him into her arms and whispering, "I promise. Now go with Warren."

"Okay," Artie replied, returning her hug, "Thank you, Ms. Ro." He pulled away and took Warren's outstretched hand, allowing him to lead him away.

Ororo's head lowered as she continued kneeling, unable to get to her feet. After a moment, Logan stood behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She immediately covered his hand with her own and allowed him to help her to her feet and into a chest to back embrace. He whispered into her ear and she nodded in response.

Logan turned and spoke to Scott.

"Now would be a good time to let Ro know what happened," Logan said, his gaze going from one teammate to the next, landing on Scott.

"Why are you staring at me?" Scott asked Logan, his dislike of the man on display.

For whatever reason, the men had a mutual dislike for the other that no one has been able to figure out. And typically, their feelings bubbled to the surface in high stress situations, just like this one.

"Tell 'er what ya told me, boyscout," Logan told him.

"Man, fuck you, Logan," Scott exploded, the events of the evening getting the best of him. A red line crossed his beige goggles, a signal to most of the team that his patience was wearing thin.

Logan responded with a low growl, taking a step toward the upset leader.

Her patience shot, Ororo snapped. "Stop it, both of you. A child's missing and you two are having a pissing match," Ororo said loudly, thunder emphasizing her words, "Logan, not another word, growl or snarl. Scott, talk."

Both men's gaze fell on her, slightly embarrassed by their actions. When Scott didn't speak fast enough, Ororo said, "Dammit, Scott, tell me what happened."

"The kids were all in the recreation room, watching a movie. Micah asked us if he could head to the bathroom and we told him to hurry back. After a few minutes, when he hadn't returned, I asked Jean to see what was keeping him but before she could respond, something exploded. We got the kids out and part of the team went to investigate. I asked Jean to do a head count and that's when she told me she couldn't find Micah."

After hearing his side of the story, Ororo fired off questions, her rising panic warring with her calm demeanor.

"Has the Professor scanned the mansion and the surrounding area?" she asked, "Have you checked Artie's room, my office, Logan's office, and the cottage?"

"Yes to all of the above. He's not here, Ororo," Scott told her.

"No, that can't be," she replied, walking toward the stairs, only to be stopped by Logan's soft but firm grip.

He could sense her internal struggle to understand and make sense of what was going on. In the time he had known her, despite the situation, she was always able to keep a cool head but he could tell that this situation was one with the potential to break her.

Hell, he was struggling to keep a cool head but his desire to be strong for her overshadowed the panic that welled up within him. He knew he would have to rely on a strength he didn't think he had to help them get through this.

"Logan, please," Ororo whispered, struggling against his hold, "I need to find him."

"What Scott didn't tell ya was that Micah's not just missing," Logan growled softly, his control slipping, "They think that someone kidnapped him."

"What? Who? Why?" she asked, turning to face him, her eyes searching his, hoping against all hope that he was mistaken.

"Ororo," Hank began and received a thunderclap in response, her patience slipping quickly.

"Don't Ororo, me Hank," she told him, her anger replacing her panic, "Where in the hell is my son? All of the children are outfitted with a tracking device. Have you tried locating Micah's?"

"That's one of the issues," Hank began, slightly taken off guard by the snappy response. He chalked it up to her worry and took a deep breath as the Professor joined them, "The detection system has been disabled remotely, leaving us with no way to locate him."

"Professor," Ororo turned to him, her eyes pleading, _Can you not locate him?_

_ I'm sorry, my daughter. Somehow, he is shielded and even with the assistance of Cerebro, I have not been able to locate him._

"No," she muttered as her legs gave out from under her and Logan pulled her to him in a tight embrace. After a moment, she pulled away.

"I need to go," she replied before taking flight and rushing from the room on the swift wind that knocked most of them off their feet. Before Logan could go after her, Jubilee rushed upstairs. They could hear her calls before she turned the corner.

"Hank, we need you downstairs," she said breathlessly, pulling at his arm.

"Jubilation, what is it?"

"It's Rogue. She's in labor," she replied, causing Hank and Scott to rush from the room with the Professor contacting Jean, asking her to assist Hank with the pending birth.

Logan looked at the Professor who sensed his dilemma.

"Go after her. We'll assist Remy and Anna," the Professor replied and got a nod in response.

Logan took off after Ororo, following the stormy trail she left in her wake.

His mind was in total disarray, his thoughts racing a mile a minute. He knew his first priority was to get to Ro and calm her down before she caused more damage than she already had. He followed the evidence of the strong wind that blew a path toward her cottage. Benches and trashcans were overturned. Some branches from the trees that lined the walkway littered the ground. He hurried past it all, trying his best to keep it together, knowing that he needed to be strong for the both of them, if not all of them since Rogue was in labor.

The shared promised they made to Remy about being by his and Rogue's side during that time came to mind as he entered the cottage, the door barely hanging on. His gaze landed on the door leading to Micah's room. The door, normally closed, was gaping open and inside the dark room, Logan could make out Ororo as she knelt on the floor, holding what looked to be Micah's oversized Batman plush toy.

He slowly approached and cautiously entered the room.

Ororo's head lowered as she continued kneeling, unable to get to her feet. She had heard the door open to the cottage but hadn't had the strength to look up to see who it was. She figured it would be the only person brave enough or maybe foolish enough to follow her in the state of mind she was in.

"Ro," Logan called to her gently and he heard her sigh in response. He went to her, standing behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

After a moment, she covered his hand with her own. "Baby, I need you to get up," he said softly and she nodded in response, allowing him to help her to her feet and into a chest to back embrace. He nuzzled her neck, his way of comforting her.

She embraced it, needing the normalcy it provided.

"We'll get him back, Ro," Logan told her simply.

Still unable to speak, she nodded, knowing that he meant what he said.

After a few minutes, he felt the Professor reach out to him.

_Logan, are you with Ororo?_

_ Yes._

_Rogue is asking for her. She refuses to push until Ororo arrives and Remy is beside himself. Will you make her aware of the situation?_

_ Will do._

"Babe," he said softly, turning her to face him, unprepared to see the hollowness in her eyes, "I know this may not be the right time but Rogue needs her sister right now."

Ororo's eyes focused and met his. "The babies?" her voice cracked at the words.

"Yes and she's refusing to push until you get there."

"Then let's not keep her waiting," she replied defiantly, taking his hand and leading him through her bedroom and out her patio door. Without a word, she whisked them over to the mansion, hovering over the opening of the tunnel that led to the underground hangar.

"Ro, what in the hell are ya doing?" Logan said loudly to be heard over the rushing wind.

"This is the fastest way to the medlab," she replied, hitting a button on her comlink, opening the door just enough for them to enter before closing behind them. Their rapid descent caused Logan to tighten his hold on the weather goddess and close his eyes.

As they neared the ground, she slowed their momentum, placing them gently at the door, leading into the hallway.

"You can open your eyes now," she replied with a slight smile.

He heard the laughter in her tone and opened one eye before opening the other.

"That wasn't funny," he replied, taking a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"You're cute when you're scared," she replied.

"And that stays our secret," he told her, happy that she had a moment of levity, "Come on."

"Dammitt, I tole ya I ain't pushin' til she comes," Rogue lashed out at the furry doctor.

"Rogue, you must," he began only to be cut off by a growl, sounding much like the resident feral mutant.

"Not another word Blue boy," she growled before laying back heavily, trying to control her breathing.

"Remy," Ororo called to him as she and Logan entered the room.

He looked up and smiled, rushing over to them.

"Aww, 'chere, ya made it," he said, hugging her quickly and nodding his greeting to Logan, "Nice outfit."

"Nevermind that. How is she?" Ororo asked.

"Refusin' to do anyting til ya get heah," he replied, gently taking her elbow and escorting her to the room, "She needs ya now."

Ororo glanced back at Logan and returned his nod before turning back and entering in the operating room. She made her way over to the struggling woman, ignoring the oppressive heat and smell of the room. Glancing at Hank, he gave her a nod before looking back at his patient.

"Who told you to start without me?" Ororo said in way of a greeting.

"Bout damn time ya made it," Anna told her, panting, "I can't keep 'em in foreva."

"And you don't have too," Ororo replied, taking her sister's hand in hers and wiping her sweaty brow, "Now, let's see those gorgeous babies."

Hearing his cue, Hank instructed Anna to give him a big push on three and thankfully she did.


	22. Chapter 22: Friends, Old and New

**A/N**: _ Sorry for the delayed posting. Real life hit and then I'm suffering from writer's block with this story but don't worry. I have a few chaps that are done so I will hopefully post another one soon. Thanks to everyone who has shown their appreciation for my writings. It makes my day to see the notifications in my email. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 22: Friends, Old and New

Two hours later, the LeBeau twins had made their appearance and were resting peacefully in their bed. Exhausted by happy, Ororo exited the room so that Remy could greet his bebes.

After about 15 minutes, Remy asked Ororo, Logan and the Professor to join them in the room. Marie greeted her colleagues with a tired smile, but a smile nonetheless as she cradled a baby in each arm. The babies were wrapped snuggly in their pink and blue blankets.

Logan gazed down at the two babies and feeling a bit emotional looked up into his friend's face who nodded, immediately understanding the unspoken emotion that Logan was feeling.

"As agreed my friend, ya have the pleasure of naming one of de bebes," Remy told him and Logan nodded, leaving Ororo's side to take a closer look at the sleeping bundles. As he gazed down at them, he figured that Remy would want to name his son, he opted to christen the younger of the pair Alexandria Marie, calling her Alex for short.

Remy and Marie smiled, nodded their agreement. Remy followed suit, sharing the name he had chosen for his son, Logan Xavier. Both namesakes looked at Remy.

Feeling a bit emotional, Remy explained that he wanted to name his son after the two men that meant the most to him.

Logan looked at his friend, the emotions of the birth and the kidnapping of their son bumbled to the top. He knew it was time for him to go.

"It's an honor," Logan told him gruffly, with a nod before excusing himself, leaving the room without a backward glance. Sensing his need, Ororo allowed him to leave and smiled warmly at her friends.

"It's been a very exciting night. Why don't we leave you to get acquainted with your new additions," she told the parents who nodded. She gave Remy a strong embrace, promising to check on Logan. She turned to Marie who gave her a sleepy smile.

"Get some rest," she whispered to her, "You did great. They're beautiful."

"Thanks sugah for being there," Marie responded before yawning loudly.

"There was no other place I needed to be," Ororo replied, using Logan's words to her.

The Professor gave his goodbyes and headed out of the door followed by Ororo.

Once they were out of earshot, he turned to his daughter, who gave him a sad smile.

"We will find him," the Professor assured her, taking her hand in his.

"Of that I have no doubt, Father," she told him, kissing his head gently, "If you will excuse me, I need to find Logan."

"When you do, join us in the recreation room in the east wing so we can discuss our course of action."

"Yes, Professor," she replied, before turning away and making her way to the main floor of the mansion.

"Yello."

"Vic?"

"Jimmy?"

"Yeah."

"Damn, little brother. Bout damn time ya called somebody," Victor Creed said into the phone, winking at the waitress as she sat his drinks on the table in front of him.

"It ain't been that long," Logan replied, closing his eyes.

"Like hell, it ain't. I ain't heard from ya short ass in almost five years," his brother told him as a cheer went up in the bar, "Where ya been hiding?"

"I needed some time alone," he told him honestly.

"Yeah, that last mission did us all in. Ain't been the same since," Victor said, "But enough about old shit. I'm guessing something happened that made ya call me."

"I need yer help with a case. A kid's been kidnapped," Logan told him, taking a shaky breath, "My kid's been kidnapped."

"Since when ya get a kid?" Victor asked, hearing the emotion in his brother's voice.

"It's a long story. I'm sending ya an address where we can meet. How soon can ya get here?" he asked after sending the address to Cass's Café.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Victor replied, getting up and pulling out enough money to cover his drinks and a generous tip.

"Alright, see ya then," Logan replied, "Hey Vic?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet," Victor replied, getting on his bike, "And I'll be ready to hear that long ass story when I see ya."

Logan disconnected the call and turned to face his fiancée.

"How much did ya hear?"

"Enough to know that you called someone to help us look for Micah," she replied taking a step closer to him, "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking ya that question," he replied, caressing her cheek. She took his hand in hers and placed a gentle kiss in the palm of it.

"You've already done that. Now, it's my turn to ask you," she told him, pulling his hand from her face and holding it in both of hers.

"No and probably won't be until we get the squirt back," he replied honestly, running his free hand through his hair.

It was late and he knew they both were worn out but something told him that sleep would have to wait. Looking at her closely, he realized that she was still dressed in her leather outfit.

"Come on," he told her, tugging on her hand gently, "I'll tell ya about my call as we head home to change clothes."

Ororo looked down and was shocked to see that she was still in her leather outfit. She had totally forgotten about it and as soon as the realization hit, her feet made her painfully aware of the fact that still had on her stilettos.

"That's a good idea. My feet just reminded me that some shoes are made to be worn on occasions when you arrive to your destination and sit for long periods of time," she told him, slowing her pace a bit.

"I could carry ya," he replied.

"As lovely as that would sound," she began but was cut off as he swung her up into his arms.

"Now, ain't that better," he replied, smirking at her before giving her a quick kiss.

"Much," she replied, tucking her head into the space between his head and shoulder.

Logan told her about the conversation with his brother as he covered the distance to her cottage.

"So when were you going to tell me about your brother?" she asked as they stepped inside, heading to her bedroom.

"Vic's not the kind of guy who plays nice so I try to handle him with a long handle spoon but when the shit hits the fan, he's one of the few people I call," he told her as he sat on her feet just inside the room.

He watched as she began to remove her clothes. Normally, the sight of her skin would arouse him but the drama filled night left him mentally exhausted.

"So his name wouldn't make the guest list?" she asked teasingly, entering the room again after going to the restroom. She looked comfortable, dressed in jeans and t-shirt with her hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Who knows," Logan replied, following her out and shutting the door behind him, "He just might after all is said and done."

Ororo and Logan arrived in the rec room just in time to hear the tail end of Scott's angry rant.

"I mean, come on, Professor. She basically gift wrapped that child and gave him to them with her predictability," he said, his face red with anger.

"Excuse me?" Ororo asked, slightly startling him.

After a slight hesitation, Scott continued. "Forge was right. She has no business hanging out in bars and riding motorcycles. For all we know, it was someone she pissed off playing a pool shark," Scott replied angrily, his heated gaze landing on Ororo and Logan, "I mean did you see the way she was dressed."

Logan growled and took a step toward Scott but was restrained when Ororo placed a hand on his arm. After reading the silent plea in her eyes, he reluctantly took a step back. With a whispered thank you, she turned and faced her accuser.

"Funny how when things aren't perfect, you want to lay the blame at someone's feet," she replied, "Am I not allowed to have a life outside of these walls?"

Her question was answered with silence as she looked around at the others assembled.

"Right, silence. That's exactly what I faced every night when I got home before Logan and Micah arrived. I sat and watched as most of you paired up and started relationships. I witnessed and participated in weddings, took night duties for many of you so that you and your significant other could spend some quality time together. I give this school my all six and a half days a week. All I asked for was a night off to do what I wanted to do. I don't dictate to you Scott, where you and Jean can spend your time off nor do I tell Remy and Rogue or Kitty and Peter where to go when they take an evening drive into town," she told them, pausing to take a breath.

"But," Scott began but was cut off.

"You had an opportunity to speak your mind, allow me an opportunity to do the same," she replied coolly.

"I'm not going to make excuses for my "behavior" or the place where I choose to hang out," she said using the quote gestures.

"And you shouldn't have too," Jean spoke up, getting to her feet and holding up her hand to still her husband's response, "Especially since there are more pressing issues to deal with." Ororo gave Jean a small smile in response to her assist. Jean continued, "Micah was taken by someone who wanted to hurt you. It didn't matter what day or where you were, Ororo. The intent was to cause you pain."

"How do you know this?" Ororo asked.

"I heard his thoughts. When the explosion happened, I dropped my blocks and heard the person's thoughts. He is a shape shifter and the explosion gave him the opportunity he needed to sneak in and out without causing alarm. I believe that's how they were able to get Micah to go with them so easily. He may have thought it was one of us."

"If ya could sense all that, can ya sense who he was and where he took him?" Logan asked, getting straight to the point.

"That's the strange thing. I couldn't sense who he was. Then once he left the mansion, I couldn't sense anything. Almost as if he was being blocked by something or someone," she replied, looking from Logan back to Ororo then to the Professor, who had sat silently, listening to the discussion.

"There aren't many people in the world with the ability to block our telepathy," the Professor told the group, his eyes on Jean, "But there are a few who have the ability to create something that could."

"Forge," Scott replied.

"But why would he want to do that?" Kitty asked.

"His most recent visit didn't end well," the Professor replied, turning to face Ororo, "And he was dead set on rekindling his relationship with Ororo. Once he realized that his goal would not be achieved, it's possible that he decided to…" The Professor paused.

"Put her in a position that forces her hand," Logan growled out, getting to his feet.

"It still doesn't make sense," Kitty replied, looking from Peter to the others.

"Doesn't have too. Love will make you do some crazy things," Scott replied, looking over at Jean before looking at Ororo, "And despite the fact that he ended it, Forge was still in love with Ororo and was determined to get her back."

"And when I didn't return his affections and his plan to get me removed from my position didn't work," Ororo said, receiving some shocked looks.

"He figured he would break your heart like you broke his by kidnapping Micah," the Professor concluded.

"And he could have hired the shape shifter to do his dirty work," Scott replied, getting to his feet.

"Scott, where are you going?" Jean called out to him as he headed toward the elevators.

"We need to get a location on him so we can go and get Micah back."

"He's too smart for that," Ororo said softly, her arms going around herself, the pain of knowing that Micah was possibly being used as a pawn in Forge's attempt at revenge pissing her off.

"So what do we do? We can't just sit here and wait," Logan said angrily, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"We don't have any other choice," the Professor concluded, "All we can do now is wait."

"Ororo, a word?" Scott asked after the Professor had dismissed them.

Ororo looked up at her colleague before turning her eyes to Logan. "Meet you in the Infirmary?"

He nodded before looking over at Scott, giving him a silent warning. Scott's subtle nod of understanding pacified the feral mutant. Logan leaned over to kissed Ororo's temple before heading out the door.

"What I said earlier," Scott began and Ororo stopped him with a raised hand.

"Was how you felt and I can understand your anger," Ororo began, "But I hope you understand mine. I deserve to have a life just like the rest of the staff."

"Yes, you do, and I apologize for my angry outburst. Believe it or not, I'm glad you found someone other than Forge. Though he was an okay guy, I always thought you could do better."

"Thank you, Scott," Ororo replied, getting to her feet, wanting to bring the conversation to a close.

"Ororo, one more thing," Scott said quietly as she stepped away from the table.

"Yes?"

"We're going to get Micah back."

"I know we will," she replied with a slight smile, "See you in the morning."


	23. Chapter 23: Reunion

_**A/N**: Here's another installment. Hopefully, it will not take so long to add the next chapter. Again, thanks to all who have read and reviewed, are following and have favorited this fiction. It means a lot. _

* * *

Chapter 23: Reunion

Thankfully, the kid had finally calmed down and drifted off to sleep. Assuming his normal form, Derrick decided to check on his boss who sat at his desk, his eyes glued to the monitor mounted on the wall. The screen was displaying the weather forecast for the Salem Center area.

"Boss, you've been watching the weather for the past couple of hours. What are you looking for?" Derrick asked, shifting to a more comfortable position on the threadbare chair.

"A weather tantrum," Forge replied distractedly just as a burst of activity flashed on the screen.

"Where in the world did that come from?" Derrick asked, awestruck by the intensity of the storm that appeared out of nowhere.

"This is what I've been waiting on," Forge replied, playing close attention to the weather. _She knows_, he thought as the storm started abating and then completely disappeared as if it never existed.

"Time for phase two," Forge told his colleague as he got to his feet.

"Your girl did that?" Derrick asked in a hushed whisper, completely amazed by her demonstration. _Damn, she's powerful_, Derrick thought, wondering what she would do to them when she found out who took her son.

_No time to think about that now, he reasoned, looking over at his boss_, knowing that Forge did a great job covering his tracks. But a nagging thought in the back of his head told him that there wasn't a place on earth they could hide from the woman who controlled the weather. He just hoped if and when they came face to face, that she would be forgiving.

"Hello?"

"Does she know?"

"Yeah boss. We just had a meeting talking about the kid and they picked you as the likely person since Jean couldn't find Derrick after he left the mansion. They figured somebody was cloaking him and guessed you right away."

"Good," Forge replied.

"You're not upset?"

"No, because the whole plan was for her to find out and begin to twist, knowing that I have her son," he replied.

"So should I leave now?"

"No, I still need a pair of eyes on the inside to keep me updated on things. You did well and once this is over, you will be well rewarded."

"Alright boss, see you soon."

Ororo walked into the infirmary, her smile, though forced in the beginning was natural as she watched the three adults fawn over the sleeping babies. Anna, reclining comfortably in the bed, was holding their daughter, while Remy stood over Logan as he held their son who was gazing back at them, holding Logan's finger tightly.

Hearing her, Logan looked up and Remy followed suit, a big smile creasing his face as his friend entered the room.

"Der she be," Remy replied going over to give her a big hug.

"Bout time ya make it back in here," Anna teased Ororo, getting a smile in return as she walked over to the bed to give her friend a kiss on the head.

"You know, they say once the babies are here, your hormones, thus your attitude, would start normalizing," Ororo said, sitting on the side of the bed and caressing the baby's cheek with her finger.

"Nah, Blue said it will be a few more weeks before I start feeling normal again so ya still have to put up with me, attitude and all!" Anna replied, shifting so that Ororo could take the baby from her arms.

"In that case, let's just pray that we can put up with you for the babies' sake," Ororo replied, making the adults laugh.

Ororo lifted the sleeping infant closer to her face so that she could nuzzle the peach fuzz that covered the baby's scalp, inhaling her scent. Closing her eyes, she fought back the tears that quickly formed as she thought of holding Micah and doing the same to him as he drifted off to sleep. Sighing deeply, she opened her tear filled eyes, her gaze seeking Logan who returned it, with a worried expression on his face.

Watching her interact with the baby caused his gut to hitch, causing memories of watching her holding Micah and them all cuddling on the couch to flood his consciousness. Swallowing thickly, he knew the time had come for him to tell Remy what was going on. He was happy that the Professor had instructed everyone telepathically to keep that piece of information from the couple.

Closing his eyes, Logan sent the Professor a telepathic message, explaining the situation and getting his hesitant approval to share the news. Logan agreed with his hesitation to share the news but knowing his brother like he did, Remy wouldn't forgive him for not letting him know about Micah, who he loved like his own.

Looking down at the now sleeping infant, Logan motioned to the bassinet and Remy nodded, stepping back to give Logan room to stand with his precious cargo. Placing him gently in the bed as Remy instructed, Logan stood to his full height and whispered to Remy, telling him he needed to talk to him about something.

Hearing the seriousness in his friend's tone, Remy nodded and headed over to Anna, giving her a kiss.

"Logan needs to talk, 'chere. Be right back, okay?"

"Sure sugah. Ya'll take all the time ya need. Me and Ro need to catch up on girl talk," Anna replied, making Ororo smile as she took Logan's abandoned seat.

"What's up, mon ami?" Remy replied as they sat in the informal waiting room, sipping on coffee that Hank thoughtfully prepared.

"I spoke to Vic today," Logan began, watching his friend's face for his reaction.

"Mon Dieu," Remy hissing, running his fingers through his hair, "Why?"

"The explosion did more than damage the mansion and push Anna into labor," Logan began, struggling to tell Remy what was going on. Normally, speaking the truth wasn't hard for him, but he knew what telling Remy would do to his friend's buoyant mood and he really didn't want to bring his friend down from his high. But he needed to know what was going on.

"Logan, tell me what's goin' on, mon ami. Hank and Scott look like they 'fraid to breath round us. Dat ain't like them," Remy replied, searching Logan's face for a clue as to what would drive him to call his estranged brother and unit mate.

Rubbing his hand down his tired face, he told him, "The explosion was a diversion so that someone could take Micah."

"When?" Remy asked, immediately agitated.

"Right after the explosion. Charles called me and Ro back to the mansion to help deal with explosion and we found out after."

"Why didn't ya say something earlier? Do they know who did it?" Remy asked as he stood, sitting his cup on the table as he started pacing, his eyes glowing.

"Nah but they suspect Forge is behind it, trying to get back at Ro," Logan replied.

"Ce salaud!" Remy replied, fuming, "What's the plan, mon ami? How's Ororo…." Remy stopped and turned, fully facing his friend, finally understanding the sacrifice that Ororo and Logan had made to be by their side.

"She knew about his disappearance when Anna was in labor?"

Logan nodded.

"Ya both were dealing with the fact dat yo son was missing but yet ya came to help me and Anna," he said, coming to stand before his friend again.

"Yeah. A promise is a promise."

"Merci beaucoup, mon ami," Remy told him, landing a hand on his shoulder, his eyes wet with tears that didn't fall, "What kin I do to help?"

"Be with Anna," Logan told him, holding up his hand to stop his disagreement as Remy shook his head.

"This ain't up for discussion. Why do ya think I called Vic."

"Damn, mon ami. I really wish ya would let me help ya," Remy replied.

"You are," Logan told him, returning the friendly gesture, landing his hand on Remy's shoulder, "Your job it to keep a hormonal southern belle focused on getting better and taking care of my godbabies."

"When ya put it that way, I tink looking for Micah would be easier, non?" Remy replied, making Logan chuckle as the door opened and Ororo stepped out.

"They are all asleep," she told them, making her way over to them. She was happy to see Logan smiling but she knew like with her own smiles, they were forced and probably won't be real until they laid eyes on their son.

"Chere," Remy replied, the levity of the moment gone as he took his friend into his arms, "Remy know that de team will find him soon."

"I hope so, Remy," Ororo whispered, the emotional wall she erected to stand by Anna slightly cracking.

"Don' worry. Logan knows what he's doing, so trust 'im, okay?" Remy asked, holding her at arm's length, looking into her eyes.

"I trust him wholeheartedly," Ororo replied, looking over at Logan with a slight smile.

Logan felt his determination and desire to get Micah back grow exponentially, knowing that Ororo had total trust in his ability to find their son. Come hell or high water, he was determined not to let her down.

Ororo found herself following the sound of her son's voice. She called out to him and he continued yelling, calling to her as if he couldn't hear her.

Her heart racing, Ororo ran toward her son's frightened cries, her electrified fist illuminating her path along the dark path. As she rounded the corner, the setting changed and she stood on grassy knoll.

In the distance she could see a cloaked figure holding her son at the edge of a cliff. Calling his name, she tried to summon her powers to no avail. She ran as fast as she could but before she could reach him, the figured released the screaming child, his eyes meeting hers as he fell.

"Micah!" Ororo screamed sitting up in her bed, the weather outside turning violent in response to her fear. Hearing the booming thunder, she looked around and was surprised to find herself in her room at the mansion. Holding her head in her hands, she struggled to remember as Logan rushed into the room.

"Ro," he said, sitting next to her, looking her over to make sure she wasn't harmed, "Baby, what happened?"

"A nightmare," she told him, lifting her tear filled eyes to meet his gaze, "About Micah."

"Aw baby, I'm sorry," Logan told her, taking her in his arms, needing to hold her as much as she needed to be held, "We'll get him back, Ro, I promise."

"But how? No one has been able to get a lock on him at all. It's almost as if Forge has disappeared from the face of the earth," she whispered fiercely against his chest, the weather still reacting to her emotions.

"Babe, listen to me," he said softly, pulling away so that he could hold her face in his hands, "There is nowhere this guy can hide from us. Yer dad is using all of his connections and soon as Vic gets here, I'm going to get my people on it."

"I didn't know you had people," she replied, struggling to reclaim a bit of her mental stability.

"Yeah, I know some people who know some people," he said with a slight smirk, "But in order for me to do what I need to do, I need to know that yer going to be okay cause I can't worry about ya and look for Micah at the same time." He knew he was issuing her a challenge and from what he'd learned about her, she never backed down from one.

True to her past actions, a look of defiance crossed her face as she took a deep breath, briefly closing her eyes to rein in the emotional outburst. "You don't have to worry about me, Handsome," she told him, her eyes glowing with determination.

"That's my girl," he replied, kissing her quickly before getting to his feet.

"You're leaving?" she asked, suddenly needing him in a different way, glancing out of the window, noticing the sun's placement in the sky, "How long was I asleep?"

"Ya pretty much slept the day away," he replied, taking his place again on the bed, not ready to leave but realizing he needed too.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because ya needed the rest," he replied kissing her gently on the lips as he stood, "Ya want something to eat?"

"Maybe later," she replied, watching him closely as he moved toward the desk, "You didn't answer my question?"

"What question, darlin'?" he asked reaching for his jacket on the back of the desk chair.

"I asked if you were leaving?"

"Yeah, I need to meet Vic at Cass's," he replied, slipping into the leather garment.

"Mind if I tag along?" she asked, getting out of bed.

"Ya sure yer up to it?"

"A little speed is just want the doctor ordered," she replied, heading toward the bathroom, "Give me twenty."

_That's my girl, _he thought, smiling to himself as he stepped from the room, heading down to the garage.

They arrived at the bar and Logan, already on guard, picked up his brother's unmistakable scent.

"He's here," Logan told Ororo as they stepped down off their bikes.

"So how do we play this?" she asked, touching his arm to encourage him to look at her as they made their way to the entrance.

"Straight up. He's as good as I am in detecting a lie," Logan replied, "He can be hard to take at first, kinda rough around the edges but he's good peeps."

"Okay. Anything else I should know about him?" she asked as he opened the door and held it for her.

"Yeah. Stay on his good side."

They entered the bar and Ororo was surprised to see some of the regulars there so early in the evening. _I guess this really is their home away from home_, she thought as she greeted them, her eyes looking around for someone new.

She didn't know what to expect from Logan's brother physically but she damn sure wasn't expecting the person she saw unfolding himself from a chair at one the tables and making his presence known.

Unlike her, Logan knew exactly where his brother was and had headed in that direction.

"Damn, he's big," she muttered as she made her way over to where the men stood, talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Vic, this is Ororo, my fiancée," Logan introduced her with pride.

"Little brother always did have good taste in women. Come 'ere, girl and give me a hug. We family now," Victor told her as he pulled her into a smothering hug.

When he released her, she breathed deeply, her hand over her heart, struggling to catch her breath. "Nice to meet you, Vic. I hope Logan's call did not pull you away from anything important."

"Nah," he said, motioning for them to have a seat as a waitress came over and brought beers for the table, letting them know they were on the house as she moved away. Logan looked over his shoulder and saw Cass wave from his perch behind the bar.

Taking a sip of his fresh drink, Vic rubbed his hands together and said, "Now, tell me this long ass story."


	24. Chapter 24: Road Rage

_A/N: Hey guys. I hope this chapter finds you doing well and not hating me for taking so long with this update. Life is a beast right now and I had a moment where my muse was calling me so I figured I would add another chapter to the story. I hope you enjoy and as always, thanks for taking the time to read, review, favorite and follow. _

* * *

**Chapter 24: Road Rage**

Victor and Logan were sitting at the table, facing away from each other so they could keep their eyes on what was going on around them. _Old habits die hard_, Logan thought taking a sip from his beer as he watched Ororo in her element. He knew that coming to Cass's would help her mood, even if it was only temporary.

"So she's the one, huh?" Victor asked, sensing his brother's contemplative mood.

"Yeah."

"Ya care what I think?"

"No," Logan told him, with a smirk.

"Asshole," his brother said, with a grin, taking a sip of his beer, his eyes on his brother's woman. She was a looker alright but there was something just under the surface that caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand up. He sensed in a power that defied logic and it unsettled him a bit. But he figured that was because of the situation they found themselves in. Adjusting his massive size in the small chair, Victor continued, "She seems to have a good head on 'er shoulder."

"She does."

"But there's something under the surface," he replied, glancing over at his brother, whose eyes was glued to the interaction Ororo was having with a guy she was playing pool with.

"Don't we all," Logan replied cryptically, not willing to disclose any information.

"Well, in that case, little brother," Vic replied hitting his bottle on Logan's, "Congratu-fuckin-lations. I hope I'm invited to the wedding."

"That can be arranged," Ororo said, joining them again, grabbing her bottle and lifting it to her lips.

"Did ya take him to the cleaners?" Logan asked, his gaze on her.

"Yeah but he's a sore loser so he may think I pulled a fast one," she told Logan, her eyes watching his as they looked beyond her.

He was watching the guy making his way over to their table with two other guys in tow.

"Ya got company," Logan replied, setting his empty bottle down as Ororo turned to face the approaching men.

"Looks like I'm going to have some fun after all," Victor replied, eyeing the group headed their way.

"Hey, sugar. I think ya owe me some money," he said once he was within earshot.

"The name's Rory and you lost your money fair and square," she replied coolly, setting her beer down on the table.

"Ain't no way a chick can play pool that good. Ya were distracting me wit ya tits and them tight pants," he replied, eyeing her up and down with a lustful leer, "Now, be a good girl and hand over the money and we'll call it even."

"I guess he doesn't see that the lady's with us, does he bro?" Victor asked calmly, taking a swig of his beer, his eyes on the ring leader.

"Naw, he too busy watching Rory's tits and ass," Logan growled low.

"Now, this is between me 'n her," the ring leader replied, suddenly feeling less confident.

"If that's the case, what's dumb and dumber doing behind ya?" Victor asked with a smirk, "Ya too chicken shit to handle a woman on ya own?"

"And if ya wanted to ask da lady a question, all ya had to do was ask," Logan replied, looking at the guy, getting to his feet, "Like this, Rory, did ya cheat this guy out of his money?"

"No. I won the games fair and square," she replied, noticing the noise level in the bar had decreased, folks becoming more interested in their conversation than their own.

"Then there ya fucking have it," Victor replied, a feral grin creasing his face, "Now, the lady has said her peace and if ya don't mind, we were having a family reunion and would like to get back to it."

"Man, ya gonna let this bitch rook ya like that?" the guy Victor called dumb spoke up.

The one Vic called dumber added his two cents, "Yeah. Fuck them, man. Get yo money from that bitch."

"See, that's the problem with men," Rory began, getting angry, "You're okay if you take a woman's money but when it's the other way around, you want to say someone cheated you to hold on to your manhood."

"So I will say it one last time and then I'm done with it. I didn't cheat you, you lost the money fair and square and that's the last time I will be a bitch," she said, "So if you know what's good for you, you will take your ass whupping like a man and enjoy the rest of your evening because tonight's not the night to fuck with me."

With that, she turned to leave but the leader grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly to him.

"We ain't done, bitch," he told her angrily.

Dumb and Dumber knew that was a bad move on their friend's part when they heard the low growl. They stood dumbfounded as the guy who had given them their "names" unfolded himself from under the table.

"Dumb move, asshole," Victor replied, standing but not moving as he watched Ororo handle the leader, putting him on his stomach in a matter of seconds. He looked over at Logan who stood with an angry scowl on his face but didn't move to help his woman.

"I warned you. I will not be another bitch and you will accept the fucking fact that I beat your stupid ass fair and square," Ororo replied, breathing hard as she knelt on the guy's back, her knee between his shoulder blades, "Now, you have a choice, you can try to continue this conversation which will only lead to you getting your collective asses kicked, or you can get up and walk out that door. What will it be?"

"Wa-Walk out the door," he replied, wishing he had kept his fucking mouth closed.

"Fine, now get up and get the fuck out of here," she told them as she pushed roughly off his back, getting to her feet.

Logan could sense the anger bubbling just under the surface and knew she, like him, was fighting hard to keep the beast at bay. He watched the man slowly get to his feet, his edges of his vision tinge red and his senses on high alert. The beast was scratching at the surface, trying to avenge the disrespect to his mate. He watched Ororo with predatory eyes, looking over her, making sure she was okay.

When the men exited out the door, it seemed that the bar breathed a collective sigh of relief and the deafening sound of several simultaneous conversations filled the space.

Logan, his eyes never leaving her form, made his way over to Ororo and hugged her from behind, his hand resting on her stomach.

"Ya good?" he whispered, leaning in close to nuzzle her neck, hoping that his comforting action would help her.

"No, I need to get out of here before something happens," she whispered back, lifting her beer to her mouth. Logan noticed the subtle shake of her hand and could sense that she was holding on by a thread.

"Okay. We're right behind you," he replied, loosening his hold on her so she could turn to look at him. He understand the pain in her eyes, the struggle that mirrored his own when the beast became more than he could handle. She kissed him and turned to the table again. She finished her beer and called out, "Ready to ride, boys?" more for Vic's benefit's than Logan's. Leaving the bottle on the table, she turned and headed toward the exit, not waiting for their response.

"I guess that's our cue," Victor replied, leaving enough to cover the tab on the table as he and Logan followed Ororo's path out the door.

_I've got to get out of here_, she thought, not waiting for her colleagues as she headed out the door. If she didn't release this anger, it would consume her and that wasn't something she needed right then.

She hopped on her bike and revved the engine, making her girl roar. She'd pulled out and was headed down the road by the time Logan and Victor exited the bar.

"Damn she's fast," Vic replied, as he watched her race pass, "Think we'll catch her?"

"Don't know but she doesn't need to be alone right now," Logan replied thickly, walking with hurried steps to his bike, "Ya smell that?"

"Yeah, brake fluid," Vic replied, looking down for the source.

They found it at the same time, a standing puddle of it in the place where Ororo's bike once sat.

"Fuck," Logan growled, hopping on his bike, calling Ororo on his comlink.

* * *

"Did you do as instructed?" the voice on the phone asked.

"Yeah, she got pissed off just like you said she would," the ring leader replied, rotating his shoulders to stretch his muscles that throbbed with a dull ache thanks to the bitch's knee.

"And the other part?"

"Kyle took care of that part," he replied, looking over at his buddy for confirmation.

"Are you in place?"

"Yeah, we sitting here now, waiting…" his statement died at his throat as a bike zipped passed them, the rider's telltale white hair trailing behind her.

"Go, go, go," the guy Bud called out to his friend Gary, who put the car in gear and screeched out after her.

"You boys finish this for me and you'll get the rest of your money," the voice said.

"We be expecting to see ya at the rendezvous point," Bud replied clicking of the phone.

She knew something was wrong when she tried to slow down as she headed into a curve. When the bike didn't respond, she released the throttle and leaned in the curve, doing her best to handle the fast moving bike through the slight curve. Pulling back up, she called up a headwind to help decrease her speed.

As she slowed down, she heard a loud horn blast from behind. She looked over her shoulder and saw a pickup truck barreling down on her. Immediately she dissipated the wind and engaged the throttle, trying to put distance between them. She was so focused on getting away that Logan's voice barely registered in her ear.

"Dammit, Ro, pick up!" he growled into his comlink, getting angrier the longer he was out of communication with her.

His growl registered and she risked wipe out to answer him.

"Can't talk now, Handsome. I've got a trio of assholes on my six and my brakes are out," she told him, shrieking in his ear as the truck smashed into her.

"RO!" he yelled and gunned his engine, Vic right behind him.

Ahead of them, they heard an explosion and Logan's heart sank. _Please let her be okay_, he prayed, covering the distance at reckless speeds.

He and Vic stopped at the fiery inferno that partially blocked the street. He could see the remnants of her bike strewn across the black top.

"ORORO!" Logan yelled into the dark night, forgetting about his comlink as he parked his bike, frantic to find her. Her scent was strong but it flooded the small area. He couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

"Bro, look at this," Vic said, calling his attention to the pickup truck that was nearly split in half by a tree. The passenger and the driver where dead but the guy in the back, the ring leader was clinging to life, his face covered with blood from a massive head wound.

"Where is she, ya son of a bitch?" Logan growled out, grabbing the man and pulling him from the mangled truck, throwing him up against the side, ignoring the man's cry of pain.

"Answer the fucking question or my mug will be the last thing ya see," he snarled.

"Logan," a familiar voice called out and Logan turned, to see her walking toward them, limping.

Logan dropped his hold on the guy and ran over to Ororo. He grabbed her to him almost desperately, his hands roaming over her body, checking for injuries.

If she wasn't in the middle of a fucked up situation, she would have enjoyed the feel of his hands on her body. But she was and she was in pain. She winced when he embraced her, her right side signaling its discomfort. She leaned her head back as his hand approached the deep bruise she sported on her forehead.

"Sorry," he grumbled, his eyes pits of darkness as he took in her appearance, glancing over her once more to make sure he didn't miss anything, "Ya okay?"

"I will be," she replied, wincing as she tried to take a step, knowing that her ankle was sprained. Her right pants legs hung in tatters, the road rash making itself known, "But, my bike is a total loss."

"We'll get another one," he replied gently, kissing her quickly, happy that she was okay.

"Maybe, but she was one of a kind, you know," she told him, looking over at her burning bike.

He noted the sad tone of her voice and watched as she called up a rain cloud to put out the fire. "That's true, but so are you," he said gently, coming up behind her and nuzzling her neck, "We need to get ya back to the mansion to get Blue to check you out."

"It's just a sprain, a bit of road rash, and a bump on my forehead," she told him, looking over at him slowly, instinctively knowing that any fast moments will make her head spin, "I'll be fine."

"Yo, think I got something here," Vic called out to them.

Logan, concerned about her leg, bent to lift her in his arms but she stilled him.

"Ya can't worry about me and find Micah, remember?" she told him, her eyes defiant.

"Right. Come on," he said, encouraging her to wrap her arm around his neck so he could help her hobble over to the truck.

"Punk ratted out his boss," Vic told them, looking down at the guy who was no longer breathing.

"And?" Logan asked, not really caring what happened after he left the truck to go to Ororo.

"Ya'll guessed right," Vic told him, his feral smile catching the moonlight, "Forge is behind it all."


	25. Chapter 25: Demands

**A/N**: I know, I know. I left you guys hanging. Let's just say real life is a bit demanding right now but my goal is to update this piece a bit more frequently. I have about 3 more chapters already done but have been dealing with a bout of writer's block on this story. I'm working through it by working on another story (crazy right?!) but that's how my mind works. So look for that one. Enjoy this update and the next chapter will follow soon. Thanks for all those who are reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. You make my day!

* * *

**Chapter 25: Demands**

Ororo and Logan made it back to the mansion in the wee hours of the morning. They waited at the crash site until the police arrived, answering their questions. Seeing Ororo's injuries and hearing their story, the cops decided to let her go home with Logan on the condition that she didn't leave the state. They assured the detective they wouldn't leave, so he released them to the hands of the EMTs.

The EMTs gave her a good once over and bandaged what they could, admonishing her to see her PCP as soon as possible when she refused their offer for a lift to the hospital. She assured them that she would before Logan escorted her to his bike. She climbed on and held him tight as they made their way to her house. Logan thought that it would be in everyone's best interest if Vic stayed at her house, giving him the freedom to do what he needed to do.

Arriving at the mansion a little later, Logan was determined to get Ororo checked out by the resident doctor.

But Ororo had other ideas.

"Ro, ya can barely walk," Logan said, holding her hand as she got off of the bike very slowly.

"The EMTs gave me a clean bill of health, Handsome. There is no need to wake up Hank," she replied, attempting to pull her hand free of his grasp but unable too.

"What they gave ya was instructions to go see yer personal physician as soon as possible," Logan replied, facing her, keeping a firm grasp on her hand.

"And that can wait until morning," she replied, her voice tired yet authoritative.

"Not going to work this time, Ororo," Logan replied, leaning down and scoping her up in his arms.

"You're not going to let this rest, are you?" she asked, wincing involuntarily as he jarred her very sore ribs.

"Sorry," he apologized when he saw her wince. Adjusting her gently, he made his way to the front door. "And to answer ya question, no," he told her as the door opened and Hank stood in the doorway, a worried expression on his face.

"The power of telepathy," she sighed, knowing that Logan had alerted her father who in turn told Hank.

"Yeap," Logan replied, following Hank into the elevator, "Nothing like it."

"Hank, will ya let me know when yer done?" Logan asked the physician after helping Ororo out of her torn clothing.

"You're not staying?" she asked tiredly.

"I have a date with the Danger Room," he replied, leaning over to kiss her cheek, "I'm liable to hurt Hank when he touches ya in the mindset I'm in."

Too tired to argue, Ororo nodded, hearing the slight growl through his words. She'd felt the tension in his body when he carried her to the infirmary. After the night they'd had, some time in the Danger Room was just what he needed.

"It shouldn't take long," Hank replied softly, watching as Ororo drifted off, "I just need to take a CAT scan and some X-Rays."

"Thanks. Just call me in the DR when ya done," Logan said gruffly before heading out the door.

* * *

"Ororo, my dear," Hank called out to her, shaking her gently.

"Mmmm," she replied sleepily, slowly opening her eyes, her gaze focusing on her friend, "Hank?"

"Yes," he replied, as he took a seat in the chair next to her bed, pressing the button to raise her bed.

"Give it to me straight, doc," she told him jokingly, looking at her longtime friend, seeing the worry in his face.

He gave her a small smile.

"Is it that bad?" she asked, shifting to get to a more comfortable position.

"I wouldn't say that, my dear," he replied with a slight chuckle, "Besides a slight concussion, 3 fractured ribs, a severe ankle sprain, and a bit of road rash, you will need to cut back on the alcohol for the next 8 months."

"Speak plainly, my friend. I'm too tired to think," Ororo replied, looking over at her friend, her eyes half closed. The physical and emotional stress of the evening catching up with her.

"You, my friend, are with child," he replied, cupping her cheek.

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed, sitting up too quickly, her hand going to her head.

"Ororo?" Hank asked nearly standing.

"I'm fine," she replied after a moment, "I sat up too quickly."

"Okay now?"

"No, I think I was still half asleep. Can you repeat what you just said?"

"Which part, the part about your injuries or your pregnancy?"

"That's what I thought you said," she said, leaning back, taking in the information, "Are you sure?"

Hank chuckled at her reaction, standing again and leaning over to kiss her cheek. "Yes, I'm sure. I saw it on the CT scan. When I realized what it was, I stopped the test immediately."

"So does anyone know?" she asked, her hands caressing her abdomen.

"No, patient/doctor confidentiality," he replied, "But I would like to do a full examination on you to make sure everything is okay, especially with the accident," he told her.

"Okay," she agreed, knowing it would be for the best.

_A child_, she thought as she endured the uncomfortable, but necessary examination, _Well, there goes my Friday night hang out sessions and bike rides for a while_.

_Micah will make a great big brother_. The reality of the situation hit. Tears sprang to her eyes as she thought about her son, missing him a great deal.

Hearing her sniffle, Hank looked up at his friend who cried softly. His heart went out to especially at a time like this.

"If it's any consolation, I think Micah is going to make a great big brother," he told her, helping her to lower her legs on the bed, tucking away the stirrups.

"I was just thinking that," she replied, "That's what made me tear up."

"Well, get use to it, because you will probably be crying a great deal over the next few months," he told her with a wink.

"I sincerely hope not," she told him, yawning loudly, "I have a reputation to uphold."

He chuckled gently as he adjusted her blanket as she drifted back to sleep. Hearing steps approaching, Hank looked over to see Logan make his way into the infirmary.

"What's up, Doc? How's my girl?" he asked, making Hank pause. Taking a subtle sniff, Hank's nose confirmed that the person standing the infirmary was not Logan.

_A shape shifter_, he thought, keeping his face passive as he began to connect the dots.

Not wanting to alarm him, Hank responded, "She's resting. She endured a great deal and needs to rest so she can recover from her injuries."

"Okay. Mind if I sit with her a while?" the Logan person asked.

"No, not at all. I just need to do some things in the office," he replied, regrettably leaving the person alone with the sleeping goddess.

Hank, watching the person through the mirror, sent a mental alarm to the Professor before picking up the phone and dialing the Danger Room.

"Yeah," Logan answered after 3 buzzes.

"This is Hank. I need you to come to the infirmary," he told him, watching the Logan imposter lean over and kiss Ororo on the lips.

"What's wrong, Hank? Ya sound funny."

"You would sound funny too if you were talking to one Logan while watching another standing in the infirmary, kissing Ororo."

"Logan?" Hank called out after hearing a thump. When he didn't respond, Hank figured that Logan was on his way. His thoughts were confirmed when he heard banging on the infirmary doors.

"Logan, would you answer that for me? I need to check on Ororo," Hank asked as he walked over to Ororo, with the intent on waking her up. Though she was in desperate need for rest, he knew that they would need her assistance to calm the feral mutant.

"Sure, Doc," the Logan imposter replied, turning and heading toward the door. Hitting the button, he looked up into the rage filled face of his look alike. Trying to stay in character, he asked, "What da hell ya want?"

"Yer head on a fuckin' platter," Logan growled, snatching the imposter out of the doorway and slamming him against the opposite wall. He'd had gotten two good punches in before his raised fist stayed suspended in the air. He growled, looking over at his teammates as they approached.

"Let me go, Red," he snarled.

"Sorry, Logan but he's the one we need to talk to about Micah."

"Don't worry, ya can pull it from his near dead brain once I'm through with 'im," Logan replied, "Now let me go."

"No can do, Logan," she replied, her voice slightly strained from her efforts to restrain him.

"Fine," he replied, putting pressure on the guy's throat with his left hand, choking him.

"Logan, release him," Scott told him, his hand on his visor, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Nor do I want you to," Ororo said tiredly. Her teammates looked at her briefly before turning back to the feral mutant and his hostage. "Logan, please release him."

"He touched ya 'Ro. Did Blue tell ya that?" Logan growled over his shoulder, his eyes still on the person struggling to breath, "Now if Red would release my hand, I can finish what I fuckin' started."

"Logan, he didn't hurt me but if he's the only way to find Micah, then I'm willing to temporarily forgive his trespass," she replied, being supported by Hank.

"Listen to her Logan," Scott advised, "We don't want to hurt you."

"Logan, please," Ororo pleaded softly, knowing he could hear her.

After a moment of hesitation, Logan began to lessen his hold on the guy, allowing him to take a breath.

"You haven't lost your touch, old man," the man told Logan, getting a growl in response.

"Logan, release him," Scott repeated and Logan ignored him. Something the guy said triggered a memory.

"Who in the hell are you?" Logan asked the guy still suspended a few inches off the ground.

"After all we've been through, I'm hurt that you've forgotten about me," the guy said as his body began to change.

"Morph?" Logan asked looking at his former teammate in disbelief.

"Yeah, in the flesh."

"But yer dead."

"Now that's a story to be told over a brew. If you let me go, I can fill ya in on everything that's happened including what happened to Micah."

Logan stood there, his hand still around his former teammate's neck not believing what he was seeing or hearing. Logan looked at him in disbelief for a few moments until Ororo laid a hand on his forearm, pulling him out of his deep thoughts.

Coming to himself, he lowered his former teammate to the ground and took over supporting Ororo from Hank.


	26. Chapter 26: Decisions

**A/N:** Thanks for sticking with me along this journey. Not making promises but I plan to post another chapter this week. Thanks for liking, reviewing, favoriting, and following this story. Its greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Decisions**

"Logan," Ororo called out as she stepped out of the bathroom, the steam following her as she wrapped the long towel around her sore body.

After the incident down in the basement, Logan carried her home. She struggled to stay awake but his silence did little to assist her in her quest. Succumbing to her exhaustion, she tucked her head in the crook of his neck and fell asleep, his masculine scent soothing her.

When she woke up, he was standing at the patio door, looking out. Without turning to face her, he suggested she take a bath to soothe the soreness in her body. He told her, he had one waiting and would wait until she was done before deciding on breakfast.

She'd thanked him for his thoughtfulness, kissing his cheek before hobbling to the bathroom. Now, relaxed and refreshed, she was ready to start the day. She hoped that with Morph at the mansion, they were closer to finding Micah and putting the situation behind them, since they definitely had something to look forward too.

She unconsciously caressed her abdomen as she silently searched for Logan. Not seeing him on the patio, she limped toward Micah's room, finding the door ajar. She stepped inside and found Logan sitting on his bed, holding his Batman Plush toy.

Hearing the door opening, Logan looked up at Ororo before turning his gaze back to the toy. He'd been in the room since Ororo stepped into the bathroom. He had a sudden need to be near the things that meant the most to the kid so he ended up in the room.

Now, feeling weak, he couldn't look Ororo in her eyes, not wanting her to see the pain in his own. He was the fucking Wolverine, possibly the world's most dangerous mutant. Yet here he was sitting in his son's room, wanting to ball his eyes out for missing him so damn much.

"Handsome?" Ororo said softly, taking the stool from the desk and placing it in front of Logan. Taking a seat, she lifted his chin gently, forcing him to look at her.

"I miss him," he whispered, briefly meeting her eyes before looking away.

"I know. I feel the same way," she replied, laying a hand on the toy, "But I don't think that's all that's wrong."

He stood up abruptly and threw the toy behind him, going around her to stand in the middle of the room.

"Logan, please don't shut me out," Ororo told him, turning around to face his back, watching as it expanded and compressed as he took deep breaths.

"There are parts of me that I never wanted to share with you," he said softly after a few moments.

"We all have a past, Logan. Everyone has something they don't ever want the person they love to know about," she told him, getting to her feet slowly and limping over to him, "Myself included."

Hearing her uneven steps, he turned as she got near him and put an arm around her waist.

She lifted her hand and cupped his cheek, forcing him to look into her eyes. "But there are times when those moments in our lives make themselves known and we have to face them head-on, trusting that the life we have built for ourselves and our loved ones will be strong enough to withstand whatever comes our way."

With a slight smile, she continued, "Ask me how I know. Remember when you asked me about combining all of my "personas" when we first met?"

"Yeah."

"The thought of doing so scared me and I didn't want to think about it. Despite how I felt, it happened anyway and all I could do was hope that when the people I loved found out about it, that they would be okay with it," she told him, "And they were. Heck, my father knew about my "secret" long before Forge told him."

"Really?"

"Yes, and you know what my father told me," she began, making sure she had his attention, "He said that he trusted my judgment and thought that when I was ready, I would let him know."

Logan looked away, his mind going over the things that he possibly needed to share with his fiancée. Things that he hadn't and probably wouldn't share, unless absolutely necessary because he didn't want her to change her opinion of him.

"So, like my father told me, I say to you, Handsome," she said, gently moving his face back toward her, her gaze capturing his, "When you're ready to tell me, I will be ready to listen."

"It's not the same situation, Ro," Logan said, stepping away from her and heading out of Micah's room.

"I don't see why it isn't. I had a secret, you have secrets. It's pretty much the same thing," she replied, limping after him, taking a seat on the couch, "We can talk about it now if it will make you feel better."

"I don't want to talk about it, so drop it," he replied.

"Do you remember the night I left the mansion and you and Remy followed me?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you think I wanted to have a conversation with you about Forge then? Just when we were just starting to get to know each other?"

"That's different."

"I don't see how," she replied, turning to face him.

"The difference was Forge was still breathing," he replied, turning away from the window to look at her.

She held his gaze before he turned and headed to the chair, sitting heavily, his arms on his knees. She turned and watched him. "I'm guessing you're referring to all of the blood on your hands."

He looked up at her questioningly, meeting her gaze.

"There isn't much I don't know about you, Logan," she replied getting up and taking a seat on the coffee table in front of him, "You were one fifth of an elite black ops team that performed "duties" as assigned to cleanse the world of rogue elements."

"How much do you know?" he asked quietly, shocked by what she had told him.

"Not enough to know where all the bodies are buried but enough to know there are many," she replied, taking his hands in hers, "And that you can be every bit of the savage that Forge accused you of being."

"If ya knew all this, why did ya let me come work here?"

"Why did I let Remy?" she asked, her tone defiant and strong, "I did because I've learned to trust my instincts and my instincts told me I could trust both of you at this school. Don't ask me how, because honestly, I cannot tell you but I trust you both with the lives of everyone living here on this estate."

"And it helps to have a father who's a telepath," she added with a shy smile.

"Ya still fell in love with me, knowing this?"

"There was something about you that night at Cass's that I couldn't let go of," she told him simply, "That has only happened once and you know how that ended."

"So why try it again?"

"Because, one Logan, you are not Forge. You have proven that to me, time and time again," she replied, "And secondly, if I gave up every time I didn't succeed the first time I tried, I would have never learned to do many things, including how to ride a bike."

She paused in her explanation, a small smile creasing her face. "So I thought, he's cute, why not give it a try."

"I don't know what to say," he said softly, his mind reeling at the thought of her knowing as much as she knew and still having a relationship with him.

"And that's okay," she told him caressing his cheek, "Ask me what happened in the medlab before Morph arrived."

"What happened in the medlab before Morph arrived?" he asked obediently.

"Hank told me I would have to lay off the beer for a while."

"Why? He trying to tell ya ya got no business in a place like Cass?"

"No, he told me that because it wouldn't be good for the baby."

"Baby? What baby?" Logan asked, his head tilted.

"The one I'm carrying," she replied, watching his face closely for his reaction.

"What?" Logan asked, struggling to understand what she was saying.

"I'm pregnant, Handsome," she told him, holding his face in her hands.

"Are ya serious?" he asked, watching as tears formed in her eyes.

She nodded and he pulled her to him. He had noticed that her scent had changed slightly but chalked it up stress. Now, he knew what it was and as he cradled her to him, he took a deep whiff, allowing his sense of smell to sort through the unique scents that were Ororo until he found the one that was different. The scent was now imprinted in his brain and he felt a new sense of protectiveness wash over him as he thought about his child, now nestle deep in the womb of his fiancée.

After a moment, she pulled away and gazed into his eyes, finding them swimming in unshed tears that quickly disappeared when he blinked.

"So you're happy about this?" she asked.

"More so than ya will ever know," he replied, pulling her back to him, needing her embrace.

He knew that the rules of the game had changed and now it was time for him to go on the offense. But first, there was one thing he had to do.

"Ro, do me a favor?"

"And that would be?"

"Sit this one out," he told her, readying himself for her comeback.

"What? No," she told him angrily, pulling away from him to look into his face.

"Ororo," Logan began but stopped when she stood abruptly, her arms going around herself, covering her abdomen protectively.

"How can you ask me to do that?" she asked him.

"Because the stakes just got higher and I will be damned if I let something happen to either one of ya," Logan told her getting to his feet and walking over to her, lightly touching her arm that covered her abdomen.

"But," she began but he cut her off with a low growl.

"There are no buts. No ifs or ands, either," he growled, his eyes changing, his pupils widening, eclipsing the grey in his eyes, "Yer carrying my baby, our baby and there ain't no way in hell I'm letting ya go out there in yer condition."

Before she could respond, he took her face in his hands. "Ya just told me that ya trusted yer instincts in letting me in, not just the school but in yer heart," he told her gently, "Were ya telling me the truth?"

She nodded, tears cascading down her face.

"Then trust me to do this. Ya know what I'm capable of and that being the case, where I may have to go to get our son back won't be pretty and damn sure ain't no place for you right now," he told her, "So ya gotta trust me to get our son back. Can ya do that?"

After a long moment, she sighed, knowing he was right. When she nodded, he pulled her in a hug and whispered, "When we get back, we'll celebrate properly."

"Okay," she responded.

"Now, come on. We need to tell yer Dad the news."


	27. Chapter 27: Blast from the Past

**Chapter 27: Blast from the Past**

After making sure Ororo was comfortable, Logan headed downstairs. As he walked, he thought back over the team's reaction to the news.

When they entered the mansion, Logan asked the Professor to call an emergency lead team meeting. Considering the circumstances, they thought it was best that the news would be on a need to know basis.

Once the senior members had assembled and gotten settled, Ororo stood. "I have an announcement that needs to stay in this room and only between us," she began and paused, her eyes taking in the serious expressions on the faces of Jean, Hank, Scott, and the Professor.

"No problem, Ororo. What's up?" Scott asked.

Ororo looked at Logan, who stood at her side. He touched her back comfortingly and she turned to face her colleagues. "Logan and I are expecting."

"Oh my goodness, that's great news," Jean exclaimed, getting to her feet and embracing the future mother. "How far along are you?"

"Not far but this means that my plan to assist in rescuing Micah has been sidelined," she told them, stepping back into the comfort of Logan's arm.

"As it should be," Xavier said, rolling towards the couple, "We are living in interesting times and I agree with Ororo that the knowledge of her pregnancy should stay among those in this room."

"Is there something you aren't telling us, Professor?" Scott asked and watched as the Professor took Ororo's hand in his and she leaned down and touched his forehead with hers.

Scott didn't know what to make of the intimate gesture. He knew they were close but not that close. Knowing how protective Logan was of her, Scott was surprised when Logan just stepped back, giving the pair some space.

After a moment, the pair broke apart. Ororo reclaimed her space next to Logan while the Professor turned to face the others who were waiting for his response.

"There are some things that are on a need to know basis. Trust your instincts because things aren't truly what they seem," he replied ominously, causing those assembled to look at the others quizzically.

_Jean_, Scott asked her telepathically.

_I don't know, Scott. I wish I knew_, she replied, squeezing his hand.

A few minutes later, the meeting was adjourned and the team filed out of the room, leaving the Professor, Logan and Ororo behind.

"Are you happy, my dear?" the Professor asked.

"As happy as I can be considering the circumstances," she replied, holding her abdomen.

"And you, son. Are you happy?" Xavier asked him, turning his blue eyes to meet the feral's brown ones.

"Ditto what she said, Chuck," Logan replied, "I will be happier once Micah's back."

"As will we all. I will talk to you soon," Xavier said before turning toward the door.

Logan waited until the door had closed behind the Professor before turning to face his woman. Kissing her deeply, he relished the feel of her in his arms, the taste of her mouth and the warmth that radiated from her body. Using all of his senses, he took in as much of her as he could, knowing that it might be a while before he would be able to hold her in his arms again. But if all went according to plan, it wouldn't be long before his family would be whole once again.

"Ya remember what I said about trusting me?" he asked softly against her ear. She nodded in response. "Stay close to Remy and Anna until this blows over, okay?"

She pulled back to look him in the face, worry furrowing her brow.

"Logan…"

"No questions, baby. The less ya know, the better off ya will be. Remember what Xavier said about things not being as they seem," he told her, "Okay?"

Ororo knew she had to trust him and she did but there was this nagging feeling that something was going to go wrong. Sighing deeply, she agreed to do as he said and to trust him.

"That's my girl," he told her, taking her in his arms again, "Now, let's head to Remy and Anna's room."

After dropping Ororo off with Remy, Logan headed down to the subbasement to set the plan in motion.

* * *

"I wondered how long it would be before came to see me," Morph greeted the angry mutant on the other side of the impenetrable glass.

"Where is he?"

"Where is who?"

"Don't fucking play with me, Morph," Logan growled, his voice deepening, a sign that the Wolverine was very close to the surface.

"Tell me, Logan or is it the Wolverine," he began as he walked closer to the glass looking into his former teammate's eyes. He could see the pupils darkening, a sure sign that the beast was taking over.

"Honestly, it really doesn't matter who it is. All that matters is the life of that sweet, little boy whose being used a pawn in a sick man's twisted game," Morph told him angrily.

Logan knew that Morph was baiting him, knowing that he would go feral in any moment so he took a deep breath, closing his eyes, reining in the beast. When he opened them again, he was looking at Micah on the other side of the glass. The image of the child caused his breath to hitch and he nearly punched the glass but stilled his moments as the child's face became an evil sneer before the body morphed back into his teammate.

"What the fuck do ya want, Morph?" Logan growled, the pain of seeing the child and then him disappearing hurt like hell and he was more than ready to share the pain with someone else, preferably the fucker on the other side of the glass.

"My freedom," Morph replied simply, his hands indicating the cell.

"Yer shit out of the luck with that, bub. Ya broke into the school and molested my fiancée. Yer lucky yer ass ain't in a bodybag," he replied.

"You were always the lucky son of a bitch who could get the pretty girls," Morph replied.

"Stay on the fuckin' topic. Where is my son?!" Logan snarled at his former teammate, the man's sneer falling from his face, being replaced by a quizzically look

"What do you mean, your son?" Morph asked curiously, "How is he your son?"

Not knowing why he was sharing this information, but deciding to go with his gut, Logan told him. "He's my son because Ro adopted him."

Logan gazed at his former friend and knew that look on his face.

"He didn't tell ya, did he?"

"No, not about you being the kid's dad. He mentioned that you were here and was dating his ex who he wanted back. So I figured I would help him out."

"By kidnapping a kid?"

"Hey. The age of the mark never stopped us before," Morph replied angrily, "And besides, this job would be the one that would be my retirement plan."

"So ya get a fat retirement check for kidnapping a kid?" Logan growled.

"Nope, my payment comes after I deliver your future misses to the boss," Morph told him.


	28. Chapter 28: Shit Hitting the Fan

**A/N: **Here's another chapter for you. This story has given me the blues in ways the others haven't but I'm happy to say that I can see the light at the end of the tunnel. I have a few more chapters that are ready to go so I hope to post those in the next few days. Thanks to everyone who has been on this journey with me and for your patience as I worked through RL issues and writer's block. Thanks for your comments, favorites and follows. They mean a lot! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 28: Shit Hitting the Fan**

"Logan," Ororo called out to him as he was being led away from the mansion toward the waiting jet. He looked toward her and then turned away, allowing the armed guards to continue leading him away.

It was the afternoon after they shared their pending parenthood with the team. Ororo looked on in shock.

"Scott, what on earth is happening? Why are they taking Logan away?" she asked the co-leader of the X-Men as he stood at the foot of the stairs watching the feral mutant being escorted by the S.H.I.E.L.D. officer.

"He betrayed us," Scott spat out, "He let his "old" friend go free."

"What?! No, there has to be an explanation," she told him angrily, hurrying toward the group as they prepared to lead up him up the platform. Scott called out for her to stop but she ignored him and shut out her father's voice.

"Release him," she told them, her voice a deep, thunderous growl. Her eyes glowed in the darkness as she directed wind to push Logan's captors from his side.

"Ro, don't," Logan yelled as she worked to get to him.

"No, you can't leave until they explain why they are taking you away," she told him, her eyes glowing, creating a vortex of wind around them, shielding them from the soldiers.

"Dammit Ro, yer making this harder than it has to be."

"Then you better start talking because I will keep this up until I'm satisfied," she told him, her eyes flashing and the sky rumbling.

"What Scott told ya is true," Logan told her, his eyes unable to meet hers.

"What?" Ororo said, completely dumbfounded by his revelation, "You can't be serious."

"I am," he replied, looking up into her face and wishing he could take back the words that caused the look of heartbreak on her face.

"You asked me to trust you," she said in disbelief, "And I did so without question and this is how you repay my trust? To betray us by releasing the one person who could help us, me find my son?"

"Ro," he began but she slapped him, the strength of her strike causing his head to turn.

"I guess Forge was right," she whispered angrily, the wind dying around them, "You are as bad as he said you were."

His eyes followed her retreating figure as she turned and hurried back to the mansion as the skies opened up. Ignoring the rain that fell into his eyes, he watched as the team literally closed ranks around their leader. Remy held his eye contact, the disgust on his face causing Logan to turn and head up the ramp, into the bowels of the S.H.I.E.L.D. jet.

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean she's pregnant?!" Forge yelled at the image of his informant on the video screen.

"There was a secret meeting before Logan turned traitor where they told the lead team that she was knocked up."

"That no good, two timing bitch," Forge bellowed, throwing the mug he had his hand at the head of one of his guards who had the sense to duck, the mug shattering, showering him with lukewarm tea and glass fragments. Peering up, he could see part of the mug embedded in the wall.

"Boss," his informant said quietly.

"I want that bitch here, as soon as fucking possible. If she isn't here within 24 fucking hours, I will make good on my promise to kill everyone in your fucking family," Forge told his informant.

"But boss," his informant replied, "I didn't do anything."

"And that's the reason why you have 24 hours to get her here. If not," Forge replied coldly, picking up a gun and cocking it, heading to the pen where the informant's family huddled, "I will kill a member of your family each hour she's not here beyond that. Try me if you don't believe me."

Forge hung up the phone, throwing it at the same wall, hitting the guard in his midsection, causing him to kneel in pain.

"Get him the fuck out of here," Forge bellowed as he headed back to his chair, replacing the gun in the cradle.

The informant looked at her phone in disbelief. Taking a deep breath, she dialed the other number she knew by heart.

"Yeah," Victor said before yawning.

"Time to cash in my IOU," the other person on the phone replied.

"Now's not the time," Vic replied, sitting up in bed.

"Then make fucking time," she spat out, "You have 15 hours to get the bitch whose picture I'm sending you to the attached coordinates or it's your head. Am I understood?"

"Yeah," Vic replied, running his hand down his face as the line went dead and his phone beeped, signaling the incoming text.

Opening it, he sighed.

_Sorry, little bro_, Vic thought after seeing a picture of his brother's fiancée. He got up and headed to the bathroom, hating what he was about to do. Looking in the mirror, the beast smirked evilly. _Business is business_, he thought, picking up the phone to make the call.

* * *

"Been a long time since we meet up here, chere," Remy greeted Ororo as he neared her.

They stood on the roof of the mansion, looking out over the grounds.

A few weeks after his arrival to the mansion, Remy happened upon the spot in his search for a quiet to spend time with his thoughts. Upon his exploration of the mansion, he discovered the ladder that lead to the skylight. Deciding to see what was up there, he discovered the assistant head mistress herself.

In a gesture of friendship and good will, Ororo offered to allow him to share the space on the agreement that talking would be kept at a minimum. After shaking on it, that night became the first of many the two would spend sitting together in silent companionship.

"Been a long time since I felt the need to come up here," she replied, her eyes never leaving the view of the horizon.

"Things be better soon, padnat," he told her instinctively knowing where her thoughts lay.

Ororo chuckled at his statement, the lack of gaiety in her laugh worried him.

"I sincerely doubt that, my friend," she replied, turning to look at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Chere," he began but she shook her head.

"The worst part about this whole situation is not the fact that my heart is breaking because I put my trust in someone who on paper, I should have never let teach, let alone set foot in this school," she began, her voice trembling a bit, betraying her emotional state, "It's because an innocent child is caught up in this and I can't do anything to fix it."

"Ororo, tings not be what they seem, Remy sure of it," he told her as her cell phone rung.

"I'm glad you think so because the faith I had in that sentiment died tonight when Logan told me he was guilty," she told him, as she retrieved her phone, "Excuse me."

Remy began to turn and walk away, heading back to the skylight.

"This is Ororo," she answered her cell, not recognizing the number.

"Ro, its Victor, Logan's brother."

"Victor, I'm sorry but now is not a good time."

Remy paused, hearing a name from his past. Curious, he turned back and took a few steps toward her so he could listen.

"I got some information about that situation we talked about earlier," he replied, talking in code, "I need you to meet me at the spot so we can talk."

"Fine. I'll be there in 20," she replied hanging up and turning toward the skylight. When her eyes landed on Remy's, she gasped, thinking she was alone.

"Remy," she said as she took in the look on his face. She knew that look so she waited until he spoke.

"Who dat on de phone?"

"No one important," she replied, attempting to go around him.

"Ororo, Logan said for ya to stick close by," he told her, reaching for her arm.

"Yeah, but that was before he turned traitor and let the one lead we had escape, leaving us empty handed," she replied heatedly, "So obviously the rules of the game have changed and I am no longer bound to the word I gave him."

"Chere, ya could be walking into a trap," Remy told her.

"At this point Remy, I don't really care anymore," she told him, turning to drop through the skylight but Remy's grasp preventing her.

"Dammit, Ororo, this isn't a game," Remy replied, his eyes flashing.

"Don't you think I know that?!" she replied angrily, snatching her arm from his grasp, "There isn't one place in this fucking mansion where I am not reminded of Micah or Logan. Do you know how that feels? To feel like a large piece of you is gone? If not, let me tell you. A piece of me dies every fucking time I think about either Micah or Logan. My heart breaks when memories of our happier times cross my mind. So yes, Remy, I know this isn't a game. But what else can they do to me at this point?"

She took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself. "They took my son. The man I love and the father of my unborn child betrayed us and is sitting on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier God only knows where. And the only chance I have at finding my son is the person who just called. So either, I sit here and wait until I get the phone call that they've found my son's body somewhere or I can attempt to bring him home myself."

"Wait? What?" he asked, and she realized her slip of tongue.

Sighing, she looked at him, "I'm pregnant."

Remy grabbed her in a crushing hug, lifting her off her feet. Remembering himself, he returned her to her feet, a smile gracing his handsome face.

Cradling her face in his hands, he looked deep into her eyes, something he had only done a few times in the past.

"If Remy know nuthin' else chere, dere be something else with this thing with Logan. He my bruddah and I know he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize being wit you now."

"Well he did, Remy," she replied.

"I know Logan, chere. If he said to trust him, then ya have too, even when everything looks like its heading to hell in a handbasket."

"Unfortunately, Remy, I can't sit back and wait for that. My trust has already been broken once. I'm not going to sit around waiting for it to happen a second time."

"Fine. Remy go wit you."

"Absolutely not," she told him, shaking her head.

"Dammit Ororo."

"No, you listen to me," she growled, grabbing his arms, "You have a wife who just gave birth to twins. I will not let you leave her."

"And what about you, chere? Aren't you just as important?"

"Right now, the only important thing is to get Micah back," she told him, leaning in and kissing his cheek before taking to the skies, "Goodbye my friend." Remy's French curses reached her ears on the wind that followed in her wake.

_Ororo_, Charles reached out to her.

_Father, I have to do this. Please do not try to stop me_. She created an electrical field that prevented him from contacting her.

As she flew over the gates of the school, she dropped her comlink, severing her link with the school, determined not to return until she had her son. Or die trying.

* * *

The house was well lit as Ororo walked up the driveway. She turned toward the garage, where door started lifting, revealing Victor standing in the doorway that lead into the house.

"What's the information, Victor?" she asked him, entering the garage.

"The news ain't good," he replied, motioning for her to join him, "I got the information pulled up on my computer inside."

"Okay," she replied, heading toward the door as Victor stepped aside and followed her inside.

"I'm really sorry about calling ya here for this," Victor told her as he came up behind her.

"It's no problem, I…" she began but the words ended as her face was covered from behind. Too quickly, everything went black.


	29. Chapter 29: Shit Hitting the Fan Part 2

_**A/N:** I'm excited! After a very long time, the story is complete and I will be posting the last four chapters after this one this week (hopefully). This has been a long journey and I thank all of you who have taken it with me. Thank you for your patience and encouragement through your Messages, favoriting, and following. It helped me to sit down and try to work on this. So enjoy the last few chapters of Ride of a Lifetime. _

* * *

**Chapter 29: Shit Hitting the Fan Part 2**

"What do you mean, Ororo's missing?" Fury questioned the image before him. He knew something had to very wrong for the Professor to contact him so soon after their recent discussion.

"As I said, Director, my daughter is missing and her whereabouts are unknown. I need your assistance and whatever resources you have available in assisting me in locating her. It is of the upmost importance that she is found, unharmed," the Professor told him tiredly.

"You realize that complicates things greatly, do you not?"

"Yes, and it is my hope that your men are prepared to deal with a feral Wolverine."

"We will need to make some changes before the information is shared with him. This also truncates our timeline," Fury replied.

"Yes, it does. Considerably. Please inform us before the information is shared so that we can back up your team if needed."

"Have the Team meet me at these coordinates," Fury replied, "The information about his missing fiancée will be better coming from your team since he has a relationship with them. If we were to do it, I would be sending most of my team home in body bags."

"I agree. See you at the coordinates," Xavier replied, signing off.

Fury sighed, summoning his second in command and issuing directives. He knew that their best bet was to have the X-Men be the first line of defense once the information is shared with the feral mutant. Otherwise, he would have heavy causalities and in his line of work, a good soldier was hard to come by. _Better to let the Team handle their own and assist where needed_, he thought.

Logan looked up at the guard who appeared at his cell door, surrounded by several others. They only appeared in heavy numbers like that when they were escorting him to a different part of the Helicarrier.

Sighing, Logan stood, keeping his word by fully cooperating with the S.H.E.I.L.D. officers. Once his arms and legs were shackled, he was led through the vessel toward the entrance. He had heard and felt the change in the forward motion of the Helicarrier, wondering why they were hovering in one place.

He followed his escorts' instructions, sitting between two of the burlier ones as they took off in a Quinn Jet. Following them down the gang plank after they landed, he was surprised to pick up some familiar scents.

Remy and Scott came into view as he was lead further down the ramp. Logan could also see Peter, Kurt, Jean, and Siren. The team was dressed in their mission gear.

Giving his friend a quizzical look, Logan stood before Remy, taking in his and Scott's ridged stance. He could smell the anger rolling off them in waves. Their scents were causing his beast to stir.

"What's going on?" Logan asked, looking from Remy to Scott and back to Remy.

"She's missing, mon ami."

"Who's missing?" Logan asked, "Rogue?"

"No," Scott replied angrily, "Ororo."

Logan's angry gaze went from Scott to Remy, whose subtle nod was his undoing.

A roar that rivaled a thunderous boom sounded, forcing those around him to cover their ears. Logan broke through the flimsy shackles and sliced through the leg restraints. His eyes were tinged bright red, his focus on the one scent that he knew didn't belong. He lunged, the person collapsing under his bulk.

"Where da fuck is she?" he growled, his voice deep, as his claws ejected forcibly from his hands.

"Get-get off me," Siren cried, struggling uselessly against the mutant who snarled above her, his claws abruptly sliding back into his forearms.

"Ya got 3 fuckin' seconds to tell me where they are or I gut ya like a fish," he spat out, spittle flying, "One." SNIKT! One claw extended from the hand right next to her head.

"Two." SNIKT! A second claw joined the first, drawing the frightened woman's attention.

"Thr…"

"STOP!" she yelled, her body changing to her normal form, "D-don't. I'll tell you. He's in Arizona. He's in his lab, the one underground, about 30 miles away from his primary one. The kid and Ororo are there with him. Please don't hurt me."

"Red?"

"She's telling the truth," Jean told him, "S.H.I.E.L.D.'s disruptors were just what we needed."

"Ya got the address too?" Logan asked, getting to his feet as the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents worked to help the sobbing mutant to her feet before taking her into custody.

"Yes."

"Then what the hell we standing around here for?" Logan growled.

"Wait," Siren called out as she was restrained by the officers. The team looked back at her, "He put me up to it. I was just trying to save my family. I know what I did was wrong but please, I'm begging you, he threatened to kill them if I didn't give her over to him. Will you…I mean, can you save them for me?"

"Why should we?" Scott asked, "After all you've done, you're lucky to be heading to jail."

"Because what I know of the X-Men, you don't leave anyone behind, especially those who are innocent. I know what I did was wrong but don't let them suffer for my mistakes," she pleaded, tears running down her face.

"Jean," Scott asked.

"She speaks the truth. I have a mental image of them that I'm sharing now," Jean told him as she closed her eyes to transmit the images.

"We won't make any promises," Scott told the girl who visibly relaxed, "We will do what we can."

"Thank you," she whispered before turning and letting the guards lead her up the gangplank.

"If we're done being compassionate saps, can we get the hell out of here?" Logan asked, looking over at Scott and Remy as they approached him.

"This better be legit," Scott told him angrily.

"If it wasn't, ya think Chuck would have went along with it considering what's at risk?" Logan asked him.

"Either way, make sure to bring them back in one piece, alright?" Scott replied, before turning and heading toward the Blackbird.

"Ya got something to say too?" Logan asked Remy who silently watched the exchange between him and Scott.

"Nah. I know you, mon ami. Remy know ya bring them home," Remy replied, "I see ya when ya get back."

Remy gave Logan a nod before turning and following the same path Scott had taken to the Blackbird.

Logan watched as the Blackbird took flight and screech away. Turning, he headed up the Quinn Jet's gangplank, knowing that his true mission had just begun.

Ororo felt the gentle nudging but could not react to it. As she slowly regained her consciousness, she struggled to remember. Though the memory was a bit fuzzy, she remembered heading to her house and meeting Victor. Then nothing.

The mind fog she was experiencing let her know that she had been drugged. She hoped that the drugs wouldn't have an adverse effect on her unborn child.

Feeling the nudging again, she tried and succeeded in opening her tired eyes. She could see a blurry vision before her and as she blinked, her eyes were able to focus on the smiling face that stared into her own.

"Mommy?"

"Micah?" Ororo said, her voice hoarse from lack of use, "Baby, is that really you?"

"Yes, Mommy," he replied, "Where have you been? Where's Mr. Logan?"

"Is it really you?" she said as she struggled to sit up.

"Here Mommy, I'll help you," he replied, tugging on her arm with all of his strength to help her sit up. He wondered why she was so sleepy since she hadn't acted that way when he saw her earlier.

"Thank you, baby," she told him, cupping his cheek when she was upright, gazing in his face. She had been fooled before and needed to be sure that he was who he said he was.

"Sweetheart, do you remember your reaction when I talked to you about me adopting you?"

"Yes," he said quietly, lowering his head, sadden by the memory.

Lifting his face so she could look into his eyes, she asked, "What did you say and do?"

"I started crying because I thought that I would have to forget my Nana but you said I didn't and you told me you love me and wanted to be my mommy."

Ororo couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She pulled the boy into her arms and sobbed heavily, holding him tight.

"Mommy, why you crying?" he asked after she had calmed down, knowing that she needed him to be patient with her like she was with him whenever he cried.

"Because I've missed you so much these past few days," she told him and he pulled back, looking at her quizzically.

"Nh huh, Mommy. You've been here with me the whole time I've been away from the mansion," he told her, "You even came today to play with me this morning before the big man brought you in to lay down.

Ororo, still feeling the effects of the drug, paused a minute to consider her options. She could continue the ruse that the kidnappers had done so that she wouldn't worry the child or she could be honest.

Considering she wasn't sure where she was and needed to get word to the team as soon as possible, she thought that the easiest thing to do was to let the child continue to think that she had been there. But she needed to have a safeguard to ensure that she was dealing with the right person.

"That's right. I'm sorry, baby," she told him, taking him back into her arms, closing her eyes and saying a quick prayer. She pulled away a bit to look him in the face. "I have a new game I want us to play, okay?"

"Okay," he replied, the seriousness of her tone slightly worrying her. His mother seemed different but since he couldn't figure out why, he put on a happy face for her so he wouldn't make her worry, "How do we play?"

"It's a special handshake," she began, making it up as she went, "All you have to do is when we shake hands, you give me a small amount of static shock. Okay?"

"But Mr. Logan told me not to do that."

"I know baby and he's right that you shouldn't do it to people who don't have electrical powers like us because they could get hurt," she told him gently, "But your static shock doesn't have that effect on me. So until I say so, whenever we see each other, we have to do our special handshake, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy. Can we try it out now?" he asked, getting excited about the being able to use what he thought was one of his cool tricks.

He took his mother's hand in his and gave it bit of a shock. Ororo returned it, making him giggle.

"Can we do it again?" he asked, his eyes shining.

"Sure, sweetheart," she replied, a small smile creasing her face as she took in his excited look.

After doing the handshake several times, Ororo needed to rest, the effects of the drug still weighing her down. She convinced Micah to join her and they cuddled on the lumpy mattress, falling victim to the soothing sounds of the others' relaxed breathing. Before she succumbed completely, she said a prayer, asking her higher power to keep them safe until they were rescued.


	30. Chapter 30: Reunion?

**Chapter 30: Reunion?**

In route to the location they'd gotten from the mole, Logan couldn't help but wonder how the reunion with Ororo and Micah would go. How would she receive him, knowing that she had been deceived? He sighed, feeling in his heart that his deception may have just cost him the best that ever happened to him.

Leaning forward, he remembered the pained look on her face when he told her that what Scott said was true. The physical pain she caused as a result to his confession didn't compare to the heartache he felt. He just hoped that they could overcome this because regardless of what happened between them, they had a child on the way and he would be damned if he was going to be forced away from him or her.

* * *

Ororo felt the bed shift under the weight of someone. She shifted a bit and subtly reached out for Micah, feeling only a cool spot where the child once laid.

"He wanted to get you something to eat so he and Derrick are fixing you some food," Forge told her.

"Forge," she said, slowly opening her eyes, meeting his.

"You know, now I understand why the feral would sit and watch you sleep. You truly are a beautiful sight to behold," he told her.

"As flattering as your compliment is, excuse me for not saying thank you," she replied, sitting up slowly, feeling slightly better.

He chuckled humorlessly. "No, I wouldn't think you would," he replied, "I'm going to assume that a woman in your condition would need to begin their day in the restroom. Am I correct?"

Ororo looked over at him, unable to hide the look of surprise on her face.

"Surprised? Surely you know me better than that," he told her simply, "There isn't much I don't know about you."

"You're right, I do know you, but there are still some things that you do that are surprising," Ororo responded as she got to her feet, exiting the bed on the side opposite of where he sat, "I had hoped that our time apart would have improved your disposition."

Forge didn't respond. He sat admiring the way the clothing she wore clung to her curves as she moved.

Feeling his stare, Ororo looked over her shoulder as she moved away, her eyes meeting his. She rolled them and turned away, a look of disgust on her face. She knew she was at his mercy at the moment and would need to play it smart so she didn't provoke him to harm her, her unborn child or Micah.

After she was refreshed, she walked back into the room and sat on the bed furthest away from him.

"Why are you doing this, Forge?" she began, watching as his eyes made their way up her body to meet hers, "You're better than this."

"Am I?" he asked, giving her his full attention, "Ororo, you of all people should know that once I set my sights on something, I usually get it. One way or another."

"Kidnapping, Forge?" she asked.

"It got your attention, did it not?"

"To what end?" she asked, appalled at his nerve, "To frighten a child? To win me back? Why do this?"

"That's for me to know and maybe one day you will find out," he replied, getting to his feet, having done what he had set out to do.

"Where is my son?" she asked, sensing his pending departure.

"I presume you haven't miscarried since you've been with us so I would think he or she was still nestled deep within your womb," he replied flippantly.

"You know what I mean," she replied, getting to her feet.

"He's probably still helping "Logan" make you something to eat," he replied, using the quotes gesture.

"You didn't?" she said, realizing what he meant.

"How else do you think I kept the snot nosed brat calm?" Forge replied, "For whatever reason, that kid loves that savage you call a fiancée so my colleague "borrows" Logan's visage and all is right with the world."

"You really are a piece of work, you know that?" she replied, unable to keep the thought to herself.

"I know. That's one of the reasons you fell in love with me," he replied smugly.

If she wasn't in such a fucked up situation, Ororo would have laughed at his last statement but considering the circumstances, she was happy that she had long ago mastered the art of poker faces.

"Now that we have had such a refreshing reunion, I think I will take my leave to figure out just how I plan to exact my revenge on you and that piss ant you call a son," he replied angrily, startling Ororo with the quickness of his change in tone.

"I'm here, Forge. You don't need Micah anymore," she replied, her fear for her son's well-being shining through her façade.

"No, I don't have everything I want just yet," he replied, heading toward the door, turning to face her once more, "Once I get that, then I will let him go….or what's left of him."

"If you lay a hand on him, I promise you, the last thing you will hear is your screams as 100,000 volts run through your body," she told him, her voice quiet yet menacing.

Forge knew without a doubt that Ororo meant every word and would follow through with her plan if given a chance. However, it was his goal not to give her that opportunity.

"It's truly touching how you can love something that doesn't really belong to you," he told her, taking in the angry glare on the Goddess's face.

_Damn, she's ravishing even when she's pissed_, he thought, quickly silencing the thought, knowing that he was too close to the end to get careless now.

"Beloved, we both know that you won't do anything until you know that Micah is safe. But I have one question for you, do you know what happens to an unborn child when its mother is hit with 100,000 volts?" he replied, pushing off the door. I'll leave you to ponder that."

He knew had her where he wanted her when he looked back at her, her angry gaze meeting his, as she cradled her abdomen protectively. An evil smile crossed his face he closed the door.

Logan crouched low, absorbing the impact of his landing. He took shelter behind a towering pine, knowing that in a few minutes all hell would break loose.

_Here goes nothing_, he thought as he took off toward the blazing inferno, started by a long range missile courtesy of S.H.E.I.L.D.

The explosion sent a shock wave through the building, sending everyone scrambling for cover as the building shook to its foundation. Ororo landed, thankfully on the bed, but quickly rolled off to the floor as the ceiling began to cave in.

Thinking fast, she pulled the mattress on top of her upper body, leaning in close to the bed. As the sound of debris falling faded, she became aware of a pain in her leg.

_Dammit_, she thought as tried to move her leg, to no avail. She closed her eyes against the darkness in the room, struggling to remain calm as the realization of her situation hit her full on, the memories of a similar situation flooding her mind.

Determined to keep it together, she used Forge's words about the unknown effects the use of her mutant powers would cause to her unborn child to keep the panic at bay.

Using her shirt as a filter, she attempted to breathe deeply but found that it wasn't helping. Still struggling to keep her wits about her, she heard yelling outside of her door. Soon she heard the wood give way as someone broke in the room.

"Ro!" Sabretooth called out, his eyes struggling to see through the dust filled room. Not seeing her, he closed his eyes, hoping against all hope that she was alive. Hearing a rapid heartbeat and a soft whimper, he smiled to himself in relief, knowing that his brother had chosen a worthy mate.

He headed into the direction and noticed that the mattress was askew.

_Smart girl_, he thought as he started shifting the debris from atop of the mattress. Lifting it, he sighed when she looked up at him, a look of relief flashing in her eyes.

She coughed to clear her throat of the heavy white dust.

"Are you injured?" he asked her, kneeling at her side.

She looked over at him and hesitated. Though she was happy that he had come to her rescue, the memory of their last meeting surfaced and her anger grew.

He could detect the change in her attitude and shook his head.

"If ya still want to kick my ass once this is over, then I will meet ya after ya give birth to the pup. Until then, I'm ya only hope so ya gotta let me help ya," he told her, "Now are ya hurt?"

When she didn't respond, he exploded. "Dammitt Ororo, whether ya like it or not, that's my family ya carrying and I'll be damn if they die on my watch," he growled angrily as worked to free her leg.

He carefully pulled her up as he stood and cradled her in his arms, making his way back through the debris to the door.

Ororo gratefully took in large gulps of the cleaner air as they moved through the hall.

"Where's Micah?" she coughed out.

"Don't know. Someone else looking after him," he replied, turning a corner. He headed in the direction where Forge stood waiting near the door that lead to the underground tunnel.

"Why are you carrying her?" Forge asked angrily, "Put her down."

"She can't walk, asshole. The ceiling landed on her and her leg was pinned," Sabretooth snapped at him, nodding his head toward the widening blood stain that seeped through her pants leg.

"Did I stutter? I wouldn't care if she was missing a leg. You get your fucking hands off of my woman," Forge snarled, pulling a gun from a holster and pointing it in Sabretooth's face.

"Ya sawed off, cretin lookin' motherfucker, I'll…" Sabretooth growled out before stopping, feeling Ororo's hand on his face, turning it toward her.

"It's okay, Victor," she assured him, "It's not that bad."

"The hell it isn't. Yer lucky that leg ain't broken," he replied, ignoring the gun that was pointed at his head.

"I'm not telling you again," Forge told him, cocking the hammer on the gun.

Reading the pleading look on Ororo's face, Sabretooth growled deep in his chest and did as he was instructed. He let her down gently and growled low in his throat when he heard the hiss she uttered as she put more pressure on the leg, the same leg that suffered the severe sprain from the accident.

"At least let me wrap it so she doesn't bleed to fuckin' death," he told Forge, his anger on full display.

"Do it quickly because we need to move," Forge said after a moment.

"Sorry Ro," Victor told her as knelt down and made quick work of slashing her torn pants leg create a bandage. She held his shoulder as she lifted her leg to give him a bit more room to work as he wrapped her leg and gently pulled the pieces to tighten it. He looked up at her to make sure she was okay. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip, in an effort, he presumed, to keep from crying out against the pain.

_Damn, little brother lucked up with this one_, he thought as he touched her hand, causing her to open her eyes and look down.

"Thank you," she whispered, lowering her leg back to the floor.

"Let's go," Forge said, taking her arm and pulling her away.

Unprepared for the action, she stumbled, as her leg gave out. Victor stood quickly, watching as she took the tumble, wanting to assist but at the same time not wanting to hurt the baby.

Forge looked down with an impatient glare. "Get up!" he yelled, leaning over and grabbing her elbow.

"I can't!" she hissed at him, looking up at him from the floor.

"You can and you will if you want to see the brat again," he threatened, holding her elbow, ignoring the growl from Victor, "So what will be it?"

Snatching away from him, Ororo, lifted herself from the ground, her eyes never leaving Forge's smug face.

"I knew with the right incentive, you would be more cooperative," he replied, taking her elbow roughly and pulling her with him.

Bracing against the pain, Ororo looked over her shoulder and gave Victor a sad smile as he watched them travel down the hallway.

_I'm gonna gut that fucker_, he thought, turning and following the weakening scent of Micah.

* * *

"Forge, please. I-I can't go on any further," Ororo told him as she slowed her steps, her sweat drenched brow an indication of her struggle.

Seeing this, Forge sighed and bent and lifted her in his arms, determined to make it to the rendezvous point so that he and his cargo could vacate the lab. He knew that if he tarried long, he would be too late and that would prevent the 3rd phase of his plan from being completed.

* * *

Micah looked up at Mr. Logan as they walked. When the ground started shaking and the ceiling started falling, Mr. Logan grabbed him and covered him up so he wouldn't get hurt. Soon, Mr. Logan had them freed from the stuff that fell on the ground. He led him through the long hallways after they left the room. When he asked about his Mommy, Mr. Logan ignored him. Trusting that Mr. Logan was taking him to her, Micah followed him quietly, coughing a little to clear the itchiness in his throat from the dust in the air.

He was happy when they stepped outside and he could see the moon. He also spied the lake as they made their way there, heading toward a floating helicopter. He got excited about the thought of riding in the helicopter but then got sad because he didn't know where his mommy was. When they rounded the corner to where the floating walkway began, he saw his mommy in the arms of the mean man.

"Mommy!" Micah cried. Though he was young, he knew something was wrong with his Mommy. He looked up to Mr. Logan to see if he was going to help his Mommy but when the mean man yelled something, Mr. Logan started changing and he wasn't Mr. Logan anymore.

"Mr. Logan?" Micah asked in confusion of the man who stood before him in his original form.

"Sorry little guy," Derrick told him as he took the boy's hand, "I was pretending to be Mr. Logan."

"Mommy!" Micah cried out, pulling against Derrick's hold on him.

"Micah!" Ororo yelled, struggling against Forge's hold on her when she heard her son's voice. The feeling of déjà vu came over her and she was determined not to lose him like she did in the dream.

"Micah, do your special handshake!" Ororo yelled.

"Ow! You little fucker!" Derrick yelped before backhanding the kid to the ground.

"Ya just signed yer death certificate, bub," Logan growled as he stepped from behind the large oak tree.


	31. Chapter 31: Showdown

**Chapter 31: Showdown**

"Mommy?!" Micah called out as he scrambled to his feet and headed toward Ororo who was still struggling as much as her leg would allow. She wiggled out of Forge's hold and wasn't prepared for the excoriating pain from her leg when she hit the ground. Through her pain induced fog, she heard the guy yelling at Micah.

"Get back here!" Derrick replied as he pulled the Taser from the holder.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Morph replied, cocking his gun as he held it near Derrick's temple.

"Gotcha," Victor said as he intercepted the child and headed toward the woods with him in his arms, knowing that it was the kid's best interest that he didn't stick around to see what was coming next.

Logan, making sure that Morph had taken care of Derrick, turned his attention to Forge.

"Don't…come…any…closer," Forge panted, breathing hard from his struggle with Ororo.

"It's over Forge. Release 'er," Logan called out.

Pulling his gun from its holder, he put it up against Ororo's temple.

"No, Logan. My plan is just beginning!" Forge said as he walked backwards on the dock, heading toward the waiting helicopter.

"That's far enough, Forge," Logan growled out, his gun trained on Forge's head.

"Do you really think you can shoot me before I kill this bitch?" Forge asked, looking at the two ferals who stood with guns drawn at the beginning of the dock.

"Fine, Forge. We're putting down the weapons," Logan told him, his gaze trained on the gun next to his fiancée's head, "Just let 'er go and we can forget this whole thing."

"Do you really think I'm stupid enough to think that you of all people could let something go? I mean really, Logan, who in the hell do you think you're talking too," Forge spat out, putting an arm around Ororo's neck, holding her at his side, the gun still trained on her temple.

"Me of all people?" Logan asked, looking over at his brother who shrugged, not understanding what Forge meant, "What the hell ya bambling about?"

"Damn, I did a better job than I originally thought," Forge replied, "Ya really don't know who I am do you?"

"Yer some prick who can't take no for an answer," Logan replied.

"See that's where you're wrong and just for that," Forge began as he moved Ororo in front of him and pulled the trigger.

"No!" Logan roared as he watched Ororo's mouth form a perfect O as the bullet entered her back and burst through the left side of her chest. She fell to her knees and fell into the murky lake water.

The next second, Logan was in motion, striking Forge and landing on top of him on the dock. Straddling him, his beast took control, his eyesight crimson as he began to rage. He began to gouge large pieces of the man's flesh from his bones, cutting his body into pieces. When his beast was satisfied that the threat was no more, he stood, his body covered in blood from head to toe.

The Beast reveled in the heavy scent of blood that flooded the area. The adrenaline coursing through his body caused his already acute senses to heighten. As a new scent hit his nose, he turned to see the other who was like him.

He looked over at his brother who was emerging from the lake with his woman lying limply in his arms.

He joined Victor as he knelt over his woman, his hand struggling to cover the large gaping womb to stem the bleeding.

"Is she?" Logan croaked as he dropped to the sand next to her.

"She won't make it much longer without an immediate evac," Victor replied, looking over at his brother.

"ETA 2 seconds," Scott called out over the comlink as he, Hank and Jean emerged from the trees rushing to the kneeling ferals as the Blackbird hovered overhead.

Logan growled involuntarily as the team joined them.

"Logan, she not gone make it if ya don't let 'em take 'er," Victor told his brother, moving to intercept his brother if necessary as he made room for Hank to take over applying pressure to the compress.

When he saw his brother's eyes begin to turn back grey, he nodded to the resident doctor who motioned to Jean to lift them to the hovering aircraft.

Before Logan could take a step, Victor stopped him.

"Ain't too much more of this blocking shit I'm gonna take before I snap," Logan growled threateningly.

"Ya may want to take a dip in the lake before we head out," Victor told him with a fang filled sneer. The larger mutant was struggling against his own beast, which was scratching at the surface in response to the heavy scent of blood.

"Not til I see," Logan began but Victor cut him off.

"No fucking way. Ya look like a walking corpse," Victor growled back facing off with his brother, "Get yer runt ass in that lake or so help me."

"Honestly, both of you could use a dip," Morph replied.

"Fuck off," the brothers' replied in unison.

"Just like old times," Morph replied as he headed toward the idling aircraft, stepping past Remy. The Blackbird was in route back to the mansion, leaving Logan and his former teammates with the smaller jet.

"For once, I agree with ya bruddah," Remy replied leaning against a tree, drawing the brothers' attention.

"How is she, Remy?" Logan asked, suddenly feeling drained.

"Scott's engaged the thrusters, if that's any indication," Remy replied solemnly, "Now, it be best if ya was presentable by the time we touched down." Not waiting for a reply, Remy turned and headed back the way he came, leaving the brothers to their own devices.

Logan, glancing at his brother, nodded for him to follow him as he headed to the lake to rinse off, praying for the health of his beloved.

* * *

Logan stepped out of the cottage, looking back toward the mansion. It's been five months since his life took a turn in worse possible way. Since then, he had stood in the gap, helping the students and the teachers adjust to life as they now knew with the absence of their beautiful Assistant Director.

Sighing, Logan turned to the lock the door before heading back to the mansion, preparing himself his next set of classes for the day. As he walked through the door that led to the kitchen, he spied a few of his teammates quietly finishing their lunches. Nodding to those whose eyes made contact with his, he continued on his way, heading toward the room that had become the defacto classroom for the youngest residents in the mansion. Sticking his head in, he smiled as he watched them stir in their midday nap. He looked over at Marie who was charged with nap duty and shared a smile as she cradled one twin as the other slept peacefully in a nearby bassinet. In the nearby cots lay his son and Artie, who had become almost inseparable since Micah's return.

Closing the door softly, he turned away from the door, making a mental note to let the others know that Marie would need relieving soon. Continuing on through the mansion's corridors, he made his way down to the subbasement to his primary office, opting to spend more time down there, instead of his office upstairs. He couldn't deal with the idea of being that close to her empty office.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped inside and let go of the thoughts that plagued him so he could get ready for his next student. This one was more advanced than his other students and kept him on his toes.

At the end of the day, he headed back upstairs to pick up his son. Micah met him at the door with a hearty hug and a special handshake, using it as his way of making sure that Logan was really himself.

He had spoken to both Hank and the Professor about the kid's need to shock him every time he saw him and they both thought it was Micah's way of dealing with his PTSD. They assured him that once the child was more comfortable, he would stop doing it eventually. But until then, Logan had to suffer through it.

And he did because he was well aware of the alternative and even if he had to endure the squirt's special handshake until the end of his days, he would, just to make the kid feel better.

"Mr. Logan?" Micah asked after they started their normal end-of-the-day trek.

"Yeah, kiddo," Logan replied, holding the door open for the kid.

"Do ya think that today is the day?" he asked softly as he followed Logan through the mechanical doors, entering the infirmary.

"Don't know. Did ya pray like I showed ya?" Logan asked, taking the kid's hand as they approached the room marked private.

"Yeah, I did," he whispered.

"Then ya have to have faith that it will happen and be patient until it that time comes," Logan told him softly as he knelt in front of the kid, "Ya ready?"

"Yeah," he replied and Logan gave him a slight smile before standing again.

Taking a deep breath, Logan pulled the kid along with him as they entered the room. She laid before them, in a comfortable bed, surrounded by enough plants to repopulate her greenhouse. They'd attempted to create a space where she would be comfortable despite her condition.

Logan watched silently as the child, who had matured beyond his years in the time since the incident, walked up to his mother. He took her hand as he climbed small set of stairs near the bed so he could sit with her and read to her as had become his custom.

He'd told Logan that since bedtime stories made him feel better that he would try to do the same for Ororo. Logan looked down at the serious little boy and agreed with him, knowing that the reading to his mother was his way of helping. Micah didn't realizing that his nightly readings were also helping him as much as he hoped that it helped her.

Logan glanced over at the window that Hank had installed to monitor his patient and saw Hank's smiling face. Logan nodded and turned back to watch his son with his mother. Hearing the door open, Logan knew the Hank had entered to give him an update on the status of Ororo and their unborn child.

"There has been little change since yesterday, my friend," Hank told him quietly, his eyes on the little boy as he read to his mother.

"And the baby?"

"Growing well. The intravenous fluids are filled with enough nutrients for both of them so everything is as it would be if she was awake."

"The Prof got anything other ideas?" Logan asked tiredly, watching as his son laid down next to his mother, telling her about his day.

"Unfortunately, no. He has been unable to make contact. Medically, there is nothing wrong with her," Hank replied, looking over the notes on the chart, "Her gunshot wound has fully healed so we can start considering reconstructive surgery for her breast. Other than that, I'm at a loss because she should be up and walking around, enjoying her pregnancy."

Logan laid a comforting hand on the blue mutant's wide shoulder. Hank looked over at Logan and nodded his thanks, understanding that as a fellow feral, he could sense the furry doctor's mood. "Ya've done what ya could, Hank and knowing Ro, she wouldn't want ya beating yerself up about it. When she's ready, she'll wake up."

"I truly hope so my friend, for all of our sakes," Hank replied, before retracing his steps, leaving the family alone once again.

Logan sighed as he watched his son kiss his mother's cheek and hug her gently. After a moment, the child pulled away from her, touching her hand, giving her their special handshake. He watched her for a reaction and when there wasn't one, he turned and slowly made his way down the stairs.

Logan stood waiting for his son to join him. When Micah looked up at him with tear filled eyes, his heart broke and he knelt down to hug the boy.

"Will she ever wake up?" Micah asked, sniffing deeply.

"Yeah, kiddo. Ya remember what I said about having faith?"

"Yeah. Ms. Collier said the same thing," he replied.

"Then we have to believe that she's going to wake up, right?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Micah replied before looking back at his mom, "I just wish she would so I can talk to her."

"Me too, kiddo," Logan replied, getting to his feet, "Ready to head up and see what Ms. Collier's cooked for dinner?"

"Yeah. Are you staying with Mommy again tonight?"

"Yeah," Logan replied as they made their way out of infirmary.

"Good. I don't like it when she's alone," the child replied seriously.


	32. Chapter 32 Awakening?

**Chapter 32: Awakening?**

Logan waited until the mansion had settled in for the night before making his way back to the infirmary by way of the Danger Room. He'd put himself through the paces to help alleviate some the emotions that kept him on a constant internal rollercoaster that kept the beast in constant agitation. Though it helped, he knew it wouldn't get better until his mate was back by his side.

The hot shower helped his healing factor in calming his overworked muscles. Now he was relaxed enough to complete what had become his nightly task. Lifting a hand in Hank's direction, he signaled to the doctor that he was there to relieve him.

He approached the bed and pushed the chair closer, settling down with a deep sigh. He took her hand in his and laid his forehead against their intertwined fingers, saying a prayer. Normally, that wasn't something that Logan did but since Ororo's admittance in the infirmary, he had done stuff that he never thought he would do, praying being one of them.

As a man who had seen the worse the world had to offer and who had often wondered why a higher power would allow that to happen, he couldn't explain how having the thought that one greater than himself was able to make what seemed impossible, possible. His revelation and change of heart were due in large part to the silent strength and faith of Ms. Adele Collier.

He had come to be by Ororo's side one afternoon when the pain of her absence had become unbearable. Ms. Collier was there, her head bowed as she prayed. She looked up when she heard the door open and a small smile creased her face. Before he could speak, she motioned for him to join her. Once he did, she took his hand and said 'pray with me'. Out of respect, he did as he was asked and sat there silently, listening intently as she prayed.

Since that day, he had picked up the habit and continued to do it, needing something to help him keep hope in the idea that one day his love would awaken. The day he approached Ms. Collier about his conflicting thoughts, she provided him with references from the bible that helped him to have a better understanding.

Though he still wasn't completely sold on the whole idea, at this point, something was better than nothing and if the kid found solace in it, then he could continue repeating the things that Ms. Collier had told him.

Looking up and mentally returning to the present, he laid his other hand on her growing stomach, sensing the slight movements of their child. He listened and was comforted by the dual heartbeats.

He leaned his head down and was drifting off to sleep when a sudden movement startled him. He looked up and watched in awe as the baby began moving. He could see the movements of the child as it pushed out against its mother's stomach. He smiled as he felt the pokes. He looked at Ororo and found that she was looking back at him.

The sight caused him to sit back quickly. He watched as she slowly moved her hand to her abdomen, feeling the child's movements.

"You're staring again, Handsome," she told him huskily, her eyes filling with tears.

"Ro," he said deeply before leaning back in and caressing her cheek.

"Where are we?" she asked quietly, ignoring the tears that fell from her eyes.

"The infirmary in the mansion," he replied, knowing that he needed to let people know she was awake but he wanted to keep her all to himself for a few minutes.

"Micah?! Is he?" she asked, anxiously.

"Shhh," he comforted her, "He's fine. He's upstairs in the room with Artie."

"Thank God. And the baby?" she asked as she continued to caress her abdomen.

"Growing bigger and stronger every day," he said, his voice hitching.

She looked at him and reached out to caress his cheek. He closed his eyes against the sensation, covering her hand with his own, a lone tear slipping past his eyelid. After a moment, Logan opened his eyes.

"I should let them know yer awake," he replied, his voice deep with emotion. She nodded, staying silent but watchful as he stood and headed to the nearest phone.

She closed her eyes again, unable to fight against her body's demand for more rest.

* * *

The dream was even more vivid than the last.

Her eyes met Logan's just as the gunshot sounded and a burning sensation like she had never experienced before embraced her body before she blacked out.

She jerked awake in the bed, sitting up as much as her protruding belly would allow, which wasn't much. She rolled over onto her side and threw her legs over the side of the bed, cradling the 8 month old baby bump that she now sported.

Getting to her feet, she headed to the bathroom where she relieved her screaming bladder as she gently nudged her unborn child to a spot away from it. Sighing with relief, she finished up and headed out of her room.

Entering into the darkened hallway, she stood in the doorway until her eyes adjusted. Her eyes focused on the sleeping form, snuggled deep in his blanket. She could barely see the top of his Batman plush toy but she knew it was there, being cradled by the sleeping child.

Satisfied that he was okay, she pulled the door closed behind her, leaving it slightly ajar.

Knowing that sleep wouldn't come again for a while, she headed toward the back of the house. Entering the kitchen, she spied the full moon through the glass of the patio door. Removing the security rails and disarming the security alarm, Ororo unlocked the door and stepped out onto the deck.

Her new, albeit temporary home, offered much in the way of land and view but still could not hold a candle to the one she left behind.

Wrapping her arms close around her body, her arm brushed against the fabric that covered the space that now stood empty on her chest. Though it had been three months since she had regained consciousness and learned of the fate of her breast, she still struggled with accepting the missing piece of herself.

After she was released from the infirmary, she asked for some space and time alone. Thankfully, it was given to her but it wasn't enough. Her world as she knew it had changed and had been changed due to the actions of two men. Her body was changed by one but her faith in love and the idea of a successful relationship had been shattered yet again, this time by Logan's admission before he stepped onto the S.H.I.E.L.D. jet.

She was thankful for the things he and his team had done to save her and her son but she just couldn't get past the heartache that she experienced following his confession. She knew that it shouldn't matter at this point, considering he only did what he did to save Micah but it was still hard for her.

That coupled with the changes in her physical appearance, left her feeling depressed and in need of a change of scenery. Though her family and friends tried to talk her out of it, she decided that it was what was best for her and her children. So she contacted a friend of her father's and he recommended a place a few hours away, just short of the Canadian border.

One of the hardest things she had to do was watch Micah say goodbye to Logan. Their relationship had grown immensely while she was in her coma. The pain she saw in both their faces caused her to turn away and head to the car. She had said her goodbyes already and wanted to give Micah time to do the same.

Standing by the driver side door, she waited until Micah turned and walked toward her, his head down. Though she had her doubts about leaving, the pain that she had endured and continued to deal with fueled her desire to be away from the mansion, at least for a little while, so that she could get herself together.

Her eyes had met Logan's. After a second, she turned away, unable to take the longing, hurt look in his eyes. The hardest thing to cope with was the fact that this man, though he had hurt her, had also done what he said he would do, bring her son home safely. And she thanked him for that but could not bring herself to forgive him for the betrayal. She learned later that it was only added to the plan when Morph showed up, but it still hurt like hell and she had told him so.

Even now, the pain was still as strong as it was then. She knew that it was irrational and counterproductive but she couldn't help how she felt. She also knew that though they weren't together anymore, or at least she didn't think so, she would not prevent him from seeing and interacting with his children.

The idea of having to deal with him on a constant basis was another reason for her departure. She figured that once she had their child, that it would be inevitable that she would have to interact with Logan. And in order to prepare for it, she needed to go and get her mind right so she could be ready when it happened.

But it wasn't working.

Her being away just made things worse but she was too stubborn to give up and throw in the towel. As much as she wanted too, her pride and broken heart wouldn't let her. Sighing, she silenced her racing thoughts and focused on the dark night before her.

"You know, most people come to the front door and knock when they visit," she spoke into the darkness, waiting for her visitor to make himself known.

"Yeah but I'm not like most people," Victor replied, stepping out of the shadows.

"You're right about that," she replied, looking over at the towering figure as he joined her at the railing, "That's two times this week. Something up?"

"Yeah, I think the pup will be making an entrance soon so I figured I would stick close by to make sure you and the pups were okay.'

"We're fine, Victor," she told him, "You don't have to keep spying on us."

"Ya call it spying. I call it taking care of my family," he told her, "And besides, it helps my brother to know that his family is doing alright."

"If he's so worried, why doesn't he come and check on us?" she asked angrily.

"He figured he would give ya time to get over things before he tried to reconcile again," Victor replied, unfazed by her angry outburst. He leaned on the banister, causing it to groan under his weight, "And besides, ya didn't really mince words when ya talked to him about it."

"Well, he deserved it," she told him angrily. She quickly wiped away the tears that started to fall.

"Ro, he did what he had to do to save yer pup. He and I would do the same damn thing over again if it meant that you and the pups would be okay," Victor replied, turning to look at her, pausing as he took in the sight of her. The bright moonlight kissed her skin, causing her to look almost mystical. Victor was caught up in the beauty of the moment.

"You're staring, Victor," she told him softly.

"Just finally seeing what my brother sees, is all," he replied, turning to look back at the grounds.

"What, a person whose half the woman she once was?" she asked bitterly.

"No," Victor replied, standing to his full height and turning to face her, taking her arm and gently turning her to face him, "Though I shouldn't be looking, that small piece Forge took from you, wasn't what my brother saw in ya. It was what's under it. Ain't ya heard that it not what's on the outside but what's on the inside that counts?"

"But," she began.

"But nothing, chickadee. Ya belong with him just like he belong with ya. Can't ya see that? Can't ya feel it?" he asked, "What happened at the lake ain't the only thing causing ya to toss and turn at night. Your heart is crying out but yer not listening."

"I didn't know you were a philosopher, Victor," she told him.

"Naw, I ain't no stinking philosopher. I'm just telling ya what I see and know," he replied, "Ya need to forgive 'im cause that pup coming soon and he gone need his mama and papa to take care of him."

"He?"

"Just a guess," Victor replied, quickly turning away.

"Why do you care so much about what happens between us?" she asked, taking in his profile.

Victor sighed. "Because I know what ya have is real," he began, "I saw it that day we were at the club. Even asked the runt about it and he admitted that ya were the one. There was only one other person he had ever said that about and she was taken away from him. So knowing what I know, this is probably killing him more than her death because ya are choosing to stay away from him."

"Victor…"

"Ro, nobody can make yer mind up for ya. Only ya can do that. Ya have to figure out, not only what's best for ya but also for yer pups. Yer heart knows what it needs. Don't let yer pride get in the way of that happily ever after because I did and I've regretted it ever since," he told her, "So think on it and do it fast because the time is fast approaching for the pup to come around."

As had become his habit, once he had his say, he would head back into the darkness and disappear.

She didn't need to watch him leave because she had become accustomed to him and his abrupt departures. What she hadn't anticipated was how their conversations would affect her.

She knew in her heart that he was right but she was afraid. Afraid of being hurt again.


	33. Chapter 33: (Re)Birth

**A/N: **Well guys, this is the end of Ride of a Lifetime. It has truly been a journey to get this one done but I'm happy to say it is finished or nearly so. I'm thinking its needs an epilogue but I'm not sure. What do you guys think? Since I don't normally take requests, I thought since you came along on this ride with me that you should have a say about the ending (at least to a certain extent!). So share your thoughts either through the reviews or through a private message. Thanks to all who have read, followed, favorited, reviewed, and sent a PM about this story. You helped more than you will ever know. On the days when the writer's block was bad or real life was crushing me, your words lifted my spirits and I thank you for that. Now, please enjoy and let me know your thoughts!

* * *

**Chapter 33: (Re)Birth**

The night following her visit from Victor, Ororo was having the same nightmare when she shifted and an unbearable pain traveled across her abdomen. Waking up, she clutched her stomach and waited until the pain subsided.

She had been experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions since she had arrived at her temporary lodging, but that particular one felt different. Deciding to listen to her body, she shifted so that she could grab her phone on the nightstand to call Hank. He told her at the end of her checkup three days ago that he would be on standby just in case she needed him.

She hadn't given much thought to Hank's words then, nor Victor's the night before. She was only 8 months along. So she knew she still had a ways to go and thought the men were being overly cautious.

Plus, her thoughts were focused on current state of her life, so their words were not given the amount of attention they required. Now, she wish she had trusted their instincts.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she reached out and grabbed the phone. Before she could dial the number, another contraction hit and she dropped the phone to the floor. As the pain spread throughout her abdomen, she struggled to stay focused. A peal of thunder sounded, causing the house to shudder.

Unbeknownst to her, a week before his last visit, Victor had reached out to Logan and encouraged him to come to the remote place. Victor had built a small cabin right over the Canadian/US border, a few miles away from the house where she lived. Since his arrival, Logan had done the same thing that his brother had, watching over Ororo and Micah, especially at night. But his mission had been more like a stake out rather than one where he engaged with them. He thought that it would be best for all involved if they didn't know he was around.

The brothers took turns and as luck would have it, Logan was back at the cabin, smoking a cigar when he heard the thunder in the distance. Remembering that rain was not in the evening's forecast, he knew something was wrong.

Deciding to throw caution to the wind, he headed back toward the house. As he traveled, his phone rung. It was his brother, telling him to get his ass to the house as fast as his runt legs would get him there because the time had come.

Logan took off in a dead run, racing through the forest that he had come to learn pretty well. Emerging from the forest twenty minutes later, he could see the Blackbird hovering in the sky. He made his way to the house as another clap of thunder sounded, nearly knocking him off his feet. He hurried into the house where he was met by Remy who sat in the living room with Micah.

"Mr. Logan!" Micah called out to him before running toward him.

"Hey kiddo. How ya doing?" he greeted the boy, returning his hug.

"I'm okay but Mommy's not. She made it thunder," he replied sadly, "Are you here to help her?"

"I'm going to try, kid," Logan replied, "Go back with yer uncle Remy. I'm going to check on yer mom."

Remy nodded to the feral mutant and jerked his head in the direction of the room where Ororo lay. Making his way through the house, he sniffed and picked up his brother's scent before he stepped out of the shadows with a feral grin.

"Bout time ya got yer ass here. She's ready to drop her load," Victor replied, pointing toward a room with the door closed. Logan could hear her labored breathing and Hank and Jean's instructions. He could also hear Ms. Collier's gentle words of encouragement.

Deciding that it was now or never, Logan headed to the room and opened the door, just as Ororo released a scream.

"That's good Ororo. The head is out now," Hank told her as he looked up at Logan, giving him an encouraging smile, "Now when the contraction comes again, I need you to give me a big push."

"I can't," she replied, exhausted from the lack of sleep and the pain.

"Yes you can and you will," Ms. Collier told her firmly, gently mopping the sweat from her brow.

"What part of I can't can't you fucking understand?!" she yelled, as another pain hit her.

"Yeah, ya can Ro," Logan told her, his deep voice drawing her attention.

"Logan," she breathed tiredly, "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Ya didn't think I would let ya have the kid without me, didja?"

Ororo, unable to concentrate on anything else but the pain, shook her head no, before groaning and leaning back against her pillows heavily.

"Join us, son," Ms. Collier told him and he made his way to Ororo's left side.

"Now, you've got to do it this time. The baby is almost here but you have to give me one more big push."

Ororo shook her head. Taking her hand in his, Logan leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Come on, Ro. I've seen ya handle worse. Our baby needs ya. Come on, darlin'. Do it for 'em."

With tears in her eyes and a gut wrenching scream, Ororo leaned up with the help of her support on either side of her and gave Hank the push he requested.

Ororo didn't hear the congratulations that Hank expressed. Overcome with the pain and emotional rollercoaster, Ororo's mind did her a favor and shut her and itself down.

* * *

She stood out on the balcony, overlooking the grounds. She was happy to be up and about. The delivery though successful, took a lot out of her and she had spent the better part of the last two weeks in bed.

Thank the Goddess for Marie, Ms. Collier, and Logan. Otherwise, she and her little one would have had a hard time adjusting to their new normal.

As if summoned, Logan entered her room with their bundle cradled in his arm. Xavier Logan Howlett was a night owl, just like his parents and needed to be walked in the evening air before he would sleep.

She turned and watched as he laid the baby gently in his bed, leaning in to kiss him goodnight.

Logan stood to his full height, gazing down at his son. Taking in his dark hair with white streaks and his cafe au lait skin, he was the perfect combination of his parents.

_Perfect_, Logan thought as he stood there watching his son for another moment before turning to look back at Ororo, who had a slight smile on her face.

"Sorry about keeping ya up. The runt wouldn't go to sleep so I had to do another lap," he explained softly, not wanting to disturb the baby.

"It's fine. I figured as much," she replied.

"Okay," he responded, "I'll see ya in the morning."

Logan had tried several times after the birth of their son to reconcile but after being rebuffed several times, he decided to just let things be. He was thankful that she hadn't tried to keep their children from him but dammit if he didn't miss her more every damn time he saw her.

He turned and headed toward the door. As his hand closed around the knob, he heard her speak.

"Wait," she whispered.

He turned to look at her. "Something ya need?"

_It was now or never_, her mind scowled her as she paused for a moment, allowing the silence to fall between them.

"Yes, there is," she told him, closing the distance between them, "Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah," he told her, releasing the door and stepping back into the room.

She took his hand, shocking him and pulled him behind her as she headed to the patio, pulling the door close behind them so they didn't disturb the baby.

"I owe you an apology," she began, looking down at their joined hands, before meeting his eyes with hers.

"Fer what?" he asked, enjoying the contact but maintaining his poker face. He was hoping that this would be the start of their reconciliation but his hopes had been dashed before. The ball was in her court and he would wait to see what she planned to do with it.

"For being stubborn and prideful," she replied, as a tear coursed down her face.

"Yer apologizing for being yourself?" he asked, wiping the tear away.

"Wow," she said trying to keep from laughing, "Tell me how you really feel."

"Ya ain't got to apologize for that, Ro. Ya were hurt and I hurt ya so it's just natural for ya to shy away from me. Hell, I should be thanking ya for letting me see my kids while we work through this," he told her honestly.

"Is that what we're doing? Working through it?" she asked.

"I don't know about ya, but I stand by what I said in the jewelry store," he told her, getting serious, taking a step to close the space between them, "I wouldn't change a damn thing I did 4 months ago if it meant that ya and the boys would be fine like ya are now."

He paused, gazing deep into those blue eyes that caught his attention at the bar. Taking a deep breath, he went for broke, "I know I hurt ya, baby, and if it takes me a lifetime to make it up to ya, then that's what I will do. Yer the woman I love and the mother of my children and that's something that will never change. Ororo, ya and my children are my world and there is nothing more important to me than ya guys."

Ororo stood there with tears flowing down her cheeks, Logan's words piercing through that wall she had erected to protect her heart. His words spoke to most of the things that kept her from sleeping at night. But there was still one more piece.

"Could you still love a less than whole woman?" she asked softly, voicing her secret fear.

"Baby, look at me," he told her and waited until her eyes met his. Cradling her face in his hands, he responded. "Yer still that beautiful, daring woman that I fell in love with. The missing piece of ya don't matter to me as much. I will miss it but I would rather have an incomplete Ororo instead of not having her at all."

"Images of him shooting ya still haunts my dreams," he told her openly, "And when that happens, I make my way to yer room, just to be near ya to get the reassurance that yer okay."

She watched a tear fall from his eye before he looked off in the distance and wiped away the evidence of his emotional struggle.

"Oh Handsome," she said softly, pulling gently on his hand. When he looked at her, she pulled his hand a bit more forcefully, opening her arms for him to step in between them.

Logan stepped into the embrace, his heart rejoicing. He grabbed her to him and held her as the emotions that he'd suppressed for the past few months broke through the surface. She held onto him tightly, shedding a few tears of her own as the realization hit her fully of how hard the past few months had been on this prideful man.

They stood on the patio, under the blanket of darkness, holding each other, drawing strength from the other. After a few moments, Ororo pulled away and asked softly, "So where do we go from here?"

"That's up to ya. I'm ready to make ya an honest woman so when yer ready, ya let me know," he said, kissing her cheek before releasing her hand and heading toward the door. It hurt like hell to walk away from her after that emotional release but he'd decided that she would have to take the next step. And he was keeping his word to himself.

"How does tomorrow afternoon sound?" she asked, causing him to pause before he could open the door.

He turned back to her.

"Are ya sure that's what ya want?" he asked.

"I haven't been more sure of anything else in my life," she replied seriously, walking toward him.

He pulled her to him quickly, kissing her deeply.

"Thank ya, darlin'," he whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers, "I missed ya, so much."

"I missed you too, Handsome," she replied, pulling back to look into his eyes, "I'm sorry it took me so long to come to my senses."

"Anything worth having is worth waiting on," he said simply before opening the door, "What do ya say we call it a night and try to get some shut eye before…"

His statement was cut off by the wailing of their son.

"You got this one right? I need to rest up for my wedding day tomorrow," she said with a wink.


	34. Chapter 34: Epilogue

**AN**: Well, this is the truly the end of this fic. I greatly appreciate all who have been on this journey with me and I hope that you have enjoy the _Ride_ (pun intended). I have never taken this long to complete a fic and often wondered when others took so long between updates. I understand why now and will be patient with my favorite authors in the future because when real life happens, it demands your attention and nothing else can get done. So I'm happy to say that I was at a place where I could put the finishing touches on this one and hopefully pick up where I left off on my newest fic, _Picking Up the Pieces,_ a sequel to my fic, _Getting Back to Me_. I hope you will take time to read them and my other fics if you haven't. Again, thank you for your time in reading this and don't forget to review!

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Finally_, Ororo thought as she sat at the vanity in her old room at the mansion as she began to apply her makeup. She couldn't help but think of the interesting events that had taken place after she and Logan reconciled.

Their original plan was to get married the following day but alas, life happened and it had been a whirlwind of activity since. In the days following their reconciliation, their son Micah became ill and had to be hospitalized for several days as Hank worked to determine what was wrong with him. As they waited for the prognosis, Logan was called away on a reconnaissance mission which quickly became a full fledge assault and rescue mission, keeping him and several of their teammates away from the mansion for nearly a month.

During this time, Ororo was still working through her own issues with depression and low self-esteem due to the loss of her breast. Hank approached her the day before Micah was be released from the infirmary. He told her that he knew she was still struggling with her depression and wanted to encourage her to allow him to perform an experimental procedure with stem cells that he thought would help with the reconstruction of her breast.

Listening closely to her friend and colleague, Ororo had asked for some time to think it over. Finding herself busy with being a single mom for two kids and trying to balance work along with everything else, Ororo didn't give the procedure anymore thought until she had a very bad moment where she lost her temper with Micah, causing both him and Xavier to cry. Unable to take the strain, she collapsed in the crying heap, cradling both boys to her. And that's how Logan found them when he returned, battered and bruised. He had just returned from their mission. He broke protocol and headed straight home after getting off the Blackbird. He was at a breaking point, missing his family, not realizing that his family was also reaching a breaking point.

Quickly wiping away from the tear from her eyes, she remembered the look on Logan's face when he stood in the doorway. She could hear his voice in her mind's eye.

"Ro, baby, what?" he couldn't finish his statement before his oldest was barreling into him. He later told her that he thought that they needed more action than words so he came into the room and shut out the world, determined to make sure the most important people in his life were okay.

She smiled as she thought about their self-imposed confinement and how each of them, including Micah worked hard to make the other members of the family feel loved and supported. It was during one of the evenings near the end of their seclusion that she mentioned the discussion with Hank. He had turned to her and told her, almost verbatim, the things he told her during their reconciliation, leaving the decision up to her. Knowing that each of them had done what they could to make their family happy again, Ororo knew she had to do the same.

Smiling, she glanced down at her symmetrical chest, silently thanking Hank for his patience, persistence, and ingenuity. Though she had never been a vain woman, it was something about the loss of something so personal that shook her to the core. Once it was returned to her, so had her equilibrium. The healing process was a slow one but with everyone pitching in, especially Logan, Micah, Anna, Remy, Victor and the Professor, she was able to focus solely on her recovery.

Now, six months later, she was preparing to walk down the aisle and marry the love of her life. Truthfully, life had been a rollercoaster ride since he had come into her life but she wouldn't change a thing about it.

Getting to her feet, she stood in front of the full length mirror and admired the image before her, loving the way her dress hugged her body, accentuating her curves.

"Let's do this," she said softly, lifting her veil and lowering it over her face. She turned just as a knock sounded at the door. Smiling, she went to answer it, knowing that the time had finally come.

* * *

Logan stood beside the large oak tree that dominated the part of the lawn where their wedding reception was being held. His gaze fell upon the woman whose laughter ranged out across the yard as she laughed at the antics of Remy as he tried to wrangle his toddling twins. Marie had her hands full with a squiggly Xavier who was being entertained by Micah, and Artie.

Needing a moment to himself, Logan stepped away from the celebration. He couldn't help but be thankful for this moment in time. There was a moment there where he didn't think they would get to this point, but thankfully they did.

Not one to express his emotions much, Logan couldn't help the elation and relief he felt when Ororo, as she said herself, came to her senses. They reconciled and though he didn't want to waste any time getting them hitched, life had other plans, delaying their trip to the altar by six months. And what a hellva six months it was, but they had endured, overcome, conquered, and persevered.

He was damn proud of his little family and knew that if they could get through what they went through, they could handle anything. One thing he had learned throughout this process was struggle was necessary for growth. He hadn't looked at the things they were going through in that way and it wasn't until his brother, during one of their "bro moments" as he called them, made him aware of it.

They were standing in the clearing of the woods that bordered the lake on the property, throwing back brews. Neither could get drunk but the actions were soothing. Logan wasn't one to really discuss his issues but his brother was perceptive and wasn't shy about sharing his thoughts, even when he knew his brother didn't want to hear them.

Smiling as he thought of their time together, Logan spotted him on the other side of the yard, talking to one of the newest additions to the teaching staff. Alison Blair AKA Dazzler was a hand full and Victor had taken a liking to her right away. They both bonded over the fact that they both were the new "kids" on the block and found they had a lot more than that in common.

Victor didn't think he was the teaching type but when Ororo mentioned their need for an additional physical education instructor, he jumped at the chance. He had mentioned to Logan during one of their visits to Cass that this was the type of gig he needed. Victor admitted that he admired his brother and the life he had built for himself, saying he wanted to do the same. Logan was shocked speechless by his brother's admission.

When he didn't say anything, Victor coolly told him that if he ever told anybody what he said, he would chop his ass up in fine pieces and spread them around the world.

_Good ole Vic_, Logan thought with a chuckle. Though it was weird being around his brother again, Logan felt at peace with it, knowing that he had another person he could count on to help him protect his home and his family. As if sensing his brother's thoughts, Victor looked up at him and gave him a nod, which Logan returned.

Turning his attention back to the activities, he looked up to see that his wife wasn't where she had been before. Taking a subtle whiff, he followed her scent to lake, where she stood near the edge, a gentle breeze causing the cuffs of her white dress pants to flutter.

He embraced her from behind, nuzzling her hair. Breathing deeply, he took in her scent, immediately calming his slight alarm at her disappearance.

"Needed a moment?" he asked, softly.

"Yes," she said simply, her gaze trained on the horizon.

Though her body was relaxed, he knew her mind was still troubled. He could sense her anxiousness and hoped that his surprise would help to alleviate it.

Hank, in his infinite wisdom, had convinced Ororo to undergo reconstructive surgery. After some discussion and mediation, she had agreed and now sported a breast that was damn near the same as the original. He had to admit that Hank had worked wonders with the surgery. However, though her body had been healed and was almost good as new, her mind was still troubled.

"Come with me," he told her.

"Are you trying to get me alone to try for another baby?" she joked quietly.

"As tempting as that idea is, no. At least, not right now. There's something I want to show ya," he replied.

"Do you really think they are going to let us leave in the middle of our wedding reception?"

"What they don't know won't hurt them," he replied.

She chuckled. "And how do you propose we pull this off?"

"You whisk us over to the garage and we take my bike. I promise it won't take long," he told her, turning her around to look into her eyes. He knew she wouldn't resist his request when he saw the curiosity in her eyes.

"Okay but you have to text the others and let them know what's going on," she replied as her eyes clouded over and they lifted in the air.

"Done," he replied, tucking his phone back into his pocket.

"So should I even ask where we are going?" she asked, as they made their way to his motorcycle.

Looking over at her, Logan was happy that she opted to change into a sensible pants suit for their reception. Taking her hand, he lifted it to his lips and kept silent, knowing that she would take the hint and not be offended.

Since their reconciliation, he had had his moments of silent reflection and she had come to respect his need for those moments. It seemed that she could sense it and would provide him with the quiet, strong support. Sometimes standing nearby when he went out to the lake or just being in the house when he stepped out on the porch or patio for a moment. Somehow, even Micah became in tuned with this need to silence and did what he could to keep him and his little brother occupied until their father was ready to play again.

Logan directed the bike through the streets. Surprisingly, things were quiet for a Saturday, for which Logan was again thankful. He knew Ororo would soon figure out where he was traveling when he turned the corner and followed the familiar path to her off campus house. He pulled up in the driveway and waited patiently as she got off the bike.

Before she could speak, he gently kissed her and whispered, "No questions. Go get dressed for Cass's."

Smiling and nodding, she headed toward the garage, pulling him along with her. He opted to sit in the living room while she changed, knowing that if he had joined her, their departure would be delayed due to his sudden desire, created by the sly, coy look she gave him after his whispered words.

He stood when he heard her approaching footsteps. He groaned when his eyes took in her blood red fitted, deep V neck tank and her black leather pants. She completed the outfit with her red and black stiletto riding boots and her waist length black jacket.

"I'm going to have to give Hank a year's supply of his favorite brew," Logan growled low in his throat as he pulled her to him, nuzzling her neck.

"Why is that?" she asked, thoroughly enjoying his sensual touches.

"The man is a miracle worker," he told her, gently caressing the exposed sides of her breasts, causing her breath to hitch.

"I figured since he worked so hard on them, that I would let them out for a breather," she told him.

"Damn, woman. Ya killing me right now," he replied before kissing her deeply. She knew that he could smell her arousal and welcomed his rough treatment. She sighed as his hands gripped her ass tightly in her pants. She knew he had been holding back since the birth of their son, not wanting to hurt her or be too rough, but she had missed the roughness that was as much a part of her husband as his gentle side. She had hoped that her wardrobe selection would help her let him know that she missed that part of him.

"Mmmm, I hope so because I choose this outfit to do just that," she replied sexily, gazing deep in his eyes. She smiled inwardly as she watched his eyes grow darker.

"As much as I want to rip these clothes off you, we should get going so ya can have plenty of time at Cass's before we need to get back," he told her, his voice deep and rumbly, "But know this, my extremely sexy wife. Before the day is over, you will know truly how much yer outfit affected me."

"Promise?" she asked, coyly.

"Promise," he said simply, turning and retracing their steps back to his bike.

As hard as it was for him to do so, he got them to Cass in good time. It had been more than a year since Ororo had been back to Cass. Between the incident, her pregnancy, her recovery, work and the caring for their sons, she just couldn't find the time.

She'd encouraged Logan to continue going after a while. Soon after his return, his brother decided to make Cass his spot too, so they would find themselves there many Friday nights, maintaining the tradition Ororo created. The guys made sure to give Cass and the others updates on her and they would send their love and trinkets for her and the boys by them.

Ororo sighed happily as they pulled up to her favorite watering hole. She had missed the old place and couldn't wait to wrap her lips around a cold brew and catch up with the guys. Though she'd received informational updates through Logan, it wasn't the same.

"Come on, Handsome," Ororo called behind her, making her way toward the front door as soon as she hopped off his bike.

"Hold yer horses, woman," he told her with a smile on his face. He couldn't help it. His woman's excitement was contagious and he knew that his gifts would be just what she needed.

"Rory!" Cass bellowed out before coming around the bar to engulf her in a big bear hug.

"Looks like someone missed me," she teased him, hugging him back just as tightly.

"Maybe a little," he told her, pulling away and holding her at arm's length, "Damn, you're a sight for sore eyes. You looking sexier than ever. I guess this ole guy is keeping you happy?"

Cass nodded behind her and she turned and smiled at Logan, who gazed back at Cass.

"Yes, he is," she told Cass turning back to face him before stepping out of his embrace and into Logan's. Though his facial expression didn't give it away, she knew he wasn't crazy about other men touching her.

"That's great!" Cass said, sensing Logan's protectiveness, "Come on. I got a cold one with your name on it."

"Be right there," she replied, turning to look at Logan who returned her gaze, "You gonna be Mr. Protective all night?"

"Naw. Just had a moment. Go do you, babe. I'll be around," he replied, giving her a deep kiss and quick squeeze before moving toward the bar, "Enjoy yourself."

It took a lot for Logan to do what he had just done, considering the fact that Ro was now his wife. But despite that, he wanted her to have her space in her spot even if he cringed inwardly every hug she received. He was on his second beer, when Cass leaned toward him.

"Hey. The package just arrived," Cass told him with a smirk on his face.

Logan nodded before finishing off his beer and turning toward the pool room where his wife was taking some of the regulars to the cleaners. They had made the mistake of thinking that because she had been away, that she had lost her touch. He could have told him that wasn't the case but who was he to take away her fun.

"Taking their money, babe?" Logan asked standing at the end of the pool table as she lined up her last shot.

"Mmmhmmm," she replied distractedly, before calling out her shot. Her cuestick connected with the white ball and set it sailing into the 8 ball, causing it to sink into the hole nearest Logan. She stood with a wide grin on her face, holding her hand out to her colleagues who parted with their portion of her take.

"Nice doing business with you, fellas," she replied, counting her funds as the guys moved away from the table, mumbling about a female pool shark. Logan chuckled softly as he approached his smiling wife, knowing exactly how the men were feeling.

"Ya got a minute?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"For you, Handsome, sure," she replied, leaning in a kissing him.

"So here's the deal," he began as they started walking toward the bar, with some of the regulars trailing behind, "The guys heard about ya losing yer bike and wanted to do something nice for ya to let ya know how much they love and missed ya."

"Okay," Ororo said slowly before looking up toward the front of the bar to see both doors open and Lennie and Tim walking a black and blue Kawasaki Ninja ZX 14R.

"Are you serious?!" Ororo whispered, unable to believe her eyes.

"Yeap. She's all yers. Go check her out, baby," Logan told her, gently pushing her toward the bike.

Ororo couldn't believe her eyes. She looked up into the smiling faces of Lennie and Tim as they stepped back, giving her room to inspect the bike. She ran her fingers along the leather seats and looked at the frame and custom work. She knew it was one of the fastest street legal bikes and secretly wanted one to replace her other one. She also knew the price tag on a beauty like this and looked up at her husband, who gave her a wink.

She knew then that he was behind it all. Though the guys had pitched in, she was sure that he had covered the bulk of the cost. Tears came to her eyes quickly at the thought of this man who in such a short time, become all that she needed. Forcing them to dry quickly, she looked over at Lennie and smiled. She would have given them all a hug but she knew who she had married so she opted to do the next best thing.

Walking quickly up to the bar and launching herself onto the top of it, she waited until the thundering applause ended before speaking. "I know Cass is two seconds from dragging my ass from the top of his bar, but before he does, I just wanted to tell all of you that I am truly touched by the love I receive whenever I come through those doors. You've helped me in ways you will never know and I truly thank you all for everything, especially that beauty sitting there."

Looking over to where her husband stood, smirking smugly, she continued, "I would be remiss if I didn't recognize the man whose love has healed me in more ways that I can share. Handsome, you are and will forever be my number 1," she told him, getting a nod in acknowledgement of her words, "You up for a ride?"

"Always, darlin'," he called out, making his way toward her. She jumped down, knowing he would catch her. Landing in his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. She knew that she had said the right thing when she felt his grip tighten on her as he carried her to her bike. Setting her down on her feet, he produced a matching helmet. She smiled at him, slipping the helmet in place. She lifted the visor and turned over the motor. Guiding the bike back outside, she told him as she turned the bike toward the street, "Try to keep up."


End file.
